The Boy in the Closet
by Terry Gibbs
Summary: Alexx Woods finds a child in a filthy closet at a crime scene and her life takes a new path because of it. Also, Horatio's son, Calleigh's brother and Eric's brother join MDPD SWAT; Alexx/OC Valera/OC Natalia/OC
1. Prologue

A/N: this is my first csi: Miami fic. Please be kind.

Disclaimer: don't own. Just barrowing.

Prologue: The Boy in The Closet

Bogotá, Columbia

February 5, 2008

0800 hours

Jackson Caine sat in the front passenger seat of the U.S. state department GMC Yukon and scanned the street once again. He turned around and looked at the woman and child in the middle seat, sandwiched between two of Jackson's team. He could see fear in the woman's eyes, as well as her son, Jose. "Usted está haciendo una buena cosa, Maria. Le prometo que sea seguro." He said in Spanish.

"Senor' Morris, I trust you. If you say we are safe, we are safe."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Si', usted es." Jack's alias was Allen Morris, DEA. In reality, he was veteran of the U.S. Army counter terrorism unit known as DELTA force. At present, he'd been with Delta for twelve years. Before that, he was a Special Forces Medic for three years, and before that he'd been a member of the 75th Ranger regiment.

Jack heard the all clear from his radio earpiece and opened the door. "Let's go."

Jack and his counter parts exited the vehicle and checked the street. The SUV was part of a three car convoy. Jack had tried to get the defendants extradited to the U. S. but he'd failed. Also, the Federal Courts Building had no covered parking garage from which to enter the building from relative safety. Jack and his team would leave the safety of their armored SUVs, which had flown with them from Fort Bragg to Mexico City, and be exposed for no more than five minutes before they entered the courts building. But they all knew how much could happen in five minutes.

Jack pushed these thoughts aside, checked the street once again and, when he found no threats, opened the rear down. Then all hell broke loose. Maria wasn't even out of the vehicle yet, when her head snapped backward and her son was covered in a fine pink mist that had been his mother's brain. The men didn't have to be told what to do next. The man who'd been sitting next to Maria didn't care that she was now dead. He barreled over her and covered Jose. Jack checked around them and slammed the rear door, before climbing into the front seat. "GO!" At Jack's word, the convoy roared off, leaving panicked civilians and a dead woman in their wake. Jack reached up and pulled an FN-P90 from the spring loaded rack above and checked the load, even as the truck was doing 65 miles per hour through the packed city streets.

"Get us out of here, Joe!"

"I'm tryin', Jack! These people can't drive for…" But the man's words were cut off as he slammed on the breaks. A truck swerved in from of the lead vehicle and two men jumped out. They were quickly eliminated, but the car exploded as an RPG round hit it. Jack didn't have to say anything. Both cars reversed, but the last car stopped short as another bus blocked their path. Jack turned and saw several men from the follow car on the street, their weapons aimed at the roof. Jack saw men with AK-47 or -74's he couldn't tell at that distance. "Get the kid out of here!" He ordered, and opened the door while simultaneously drawing his sidearm, a Wilson Combat CQB Tactical LE .45 automatic. Tires squealed as he moved away from the vehicle and watched as the truck disappeared down a side street. Then he turned his attention to the men on the street. There were seven, four alive, three KIA, one WIA, but he was still in the fight. Jack saw one man on the roof above him, aimed and fired. The guy dropped like a stone, but three more returned fire. Jack took cover and used it to move to his comrades. The man who was wounded looked up as he approached. "How ya' doin', Bill."

"Gotta get out of here, Jack." Bill said, wincing in pain.

"I know; think you can make it to that side street?" Jack asked, pointing, but being careful to stay in cover.

Bill looked and nodded. "Yeah, I can."

"Guys, make a beeline for the side street on three!" Jack yelled. The others acknowledged and Jack counted off. "Three!" He shouted, standing up but staying behind cover. Jack fired his .45 until it ran dry and scored five hits. Bill was not longer firing, but Jack didn't want to look. When he dropped behind cover, he dropped the empty magazine out of his weapon and slapped in a fresh one. He glanced at Bill; he was dead, a single round through the forehead. Jack swore and punched the car with his fist. Then he grabbed his friend's body and hoisted it onto his shoulders. He didn't bother to returning fire as he ran for the street his team had used for its escape. He just wondered what had gone wrong.

000

Same day

1st Special Forces Operational Detachment- DELTA HQ

2145 hours

Jack cleaned his weapons, reloaded his magazines and prepped his gear for the next mission. But in his heart he knew it would be his last. His terminal leave began the next day and he knew exactly where he wanted to spend it. A place he hadn't seen in almost ten years.

He cleaned out his locker and went to the parking lot, to his baby, a 1967 Shelby GT 500 painted gun metal grey with black racing stripes. He drove to his quarters, which was already packed and awaiting shipping. Jack pulled his cell phone out of his jacket pocket and dialed his father's home number from memory. _I just hope it hasn't changed. _It rang six times before going to voice mail. "Hey…uh…dad, it's me. It's Jack. I know you offered me a job the last time I visited and I'm wondering if it's still on the table. If it's not…well…anyway, I'll see you when I see you."

000


	2. Chp1 Dinner, drinks, friends, old & new

A/N: thanks to all who favorited or alerted this. Please review.

Chp. 1

One week later

February 14, 2008

Somewhere in South Carolina

U.S. Route I-95 South

1350 hours

Jack took his time getting Miami. Longer than it should have taken, anyway, but he didn't want to get there immediately. At the moment, he was sitting in a burger joint with a cheeseburger and Coke classic in front of him, feeling good about himself for the first time in days. So good that he'd forgotten to turn his phone off that morning after checking his messages, and as a result, he felt it vibrate in the pocket of his jeans. He glanced at the number, sighed and answered. "Hi, Dad. I was wondering when you'd call."

"_It's….it's good to here from you, Jack. What do you need?" _

Jack didn't know what to say to that. He honestly hadn't expected his father to react the way he did. He expected anger, not acceptance, as they hadn't spoken or corresponded in nearly ten years. "I need a job."

"_You left the army, then?" _

"Yeah, I did."

"_I assume you want a spot on SWAT?"_

"Yeah, I do."

"_I'll see what I can do." _

"Thanks, Dad."

"_You're my son." _Horatio said, as if that explained everything and it did, in a way, and hung up the phone.

000

Jack arrived in Miami five hours after calling his father. He got a motel room for the night, showered, shaved and changed into a suit. Horatio had called him again and asked Jack if he'd be comfortable meeting some of the team, including Madison, for dinner. When he asked who Madison was, Horatio told him he'd have to wait and see. Intrigued, Jack agreed. So, he was dressed in a celery suit, black button down shirt, and black dress shoes. It addition to the suit, he wore a Blackhawk tactical SERPA holster with his .45 on his left hip and two spare magazines for the weapon on his right hip. His Glock G36 was tucked in an ankle holster. After checking himself in the mirror one last time, he left the room. As he walked to the elevator, he smiled. It would be good to see his father again.

000

"Uncle Horatio?"

Horatio smiled and looked at his niece. "Yes, Madison?"

"What's Jackson like?"

Horatio smiled and thought about the question. He'd adopted his niece when her mother decided drugs were more important than her daughter, and he loved her like the daughter he'd never had. He knelt down to her height and looked her in the eye. "He's very intense Madison, and he loved to laugh."

"You say that like he doesn't anymore."

Horatio sighed and looked away. "Something happened to him. Something bad."

"But he's ok, right?"

Horatio nodded. "Right."

The girl looked at the floor. "Do you think he'll like me?"

Horatio smiled. _Ah, this is the real issue. _He picked the girl up and kissed her forehead. "I think he'll like you very much Madison."

000

Jack showed up thirty minutes early, as was his custom and checked the perimeter. He didn't find anything that worried him, and he knew what to look for. Delta had taught him what to look for. So, with some time to kill, he went to the bar and ordered a Heineken. Ten minutes passed when he felt a hand on his shoulder and heard a familiar Cuban accent. "Excuse me, sir, but I need to see some i.d. You look a little young to be in a place like this." Jack turned and saw a badge.

"I would have to agree, Mike." a southern Louisiana accent responded.

Jack grinned, but didn't turn around. "You two sound familiar, like a couple of squids I used to work with."

"Who you callin' squids?" Former Navy Seal Miguel Alexei "Mike" Delko said.

"Down, Mike, down." Kenwall 'Ken' Duquesne, Jr said.

Jack turned around, a grin on his face. "Good to see you again, guys! So are you MDPD now?" He asked, nodded to Mike's badge.

"Yeah, we started a couple of weeks ago." Ken said.

"Made SWAT, too."

Jack smiled. "Well, gentlemen, this calls for a celebration. Drinks are on me."

"Now that's the Jackson Caine I remember." Mike said, and ordered a Bud light.

The three former special ops soldier's paths had intersected on numerous occasions. Jack and Ken worked together when they were both TDY to the C.I.A.'s special activities division searching for war criminals in Bosnia, in 1998 and Mike joined them in 2001 when Al Queada decided to attack the united states for the second time. The three men and their respective units, Delta and Seal team 6, spent the next two years searching for Osama Bin Laden and his minions. They'd spent the last five years alternating between fighting insurgents in Iraq and hunting Bin Laden in Afghanistan.

000

Eric and Calleigh arrived at the same time as Horatio and Madison. Horatio wondered if introducing his son to his niece would be too much to take it or if he would be hostile toward her because she was Ray's child. But in the end, he decided that Jack was mature enough to keep his hostility focus on Ray, and Ray only.

"Hi, Miss Calleigh! Did you know my cousin's coming to dinner tonight?"

Calleigh knelt down and hugged the child. "I did; are you excited?"

Madison smiled. "Yeah; I mister Eric."

Eric grinned at her. "Hi, Madison, H."

"Eric, Calleigh."

"Hi, handsome."

"Shall we?" Horatio said, holding the door open.

The four of them entered and went to their table. A few minutes later, Jack, Mike, and Ken came to the table. Horatio, Eric and Calliegh stood, but Madison remained fixated on her children's menu. "Eric, Calliegh, this is my son, Jackson Caine."

"Good to meet you." Jack said to both and shook their hands.

"I guess I'll have to call you handsome one and two." Calliegh said, in an attempt to break the obvious tension in the room.

"You are too kind, Ms. Duquesne."

"Thank you, sir. But it's actually Mrs. Delko." Calliegh said, smiling at Eric.

Jack looked at Ken. "Told you." The former seal said.

"Yeah, you did."

"Ah, this is Miami, my friend, we'll find you a girlfriend yet." Miguel said, and the four adults sat down. Madison giggled.

000

Horatio arrived at the MDPD training facility, and waited for his son to come out. He wondered if he'd sprung too much on Jack, bringing Madison to dinner. But she was a part of his life now. He looked up as a knot of people came out of the building and saw Jack in the middle of them, his hand's gesturing wildly, as if he was telling an involved story. Horatio smiled; his son had always been the life of the party. The group broke up when Jack finished and he called his son's name. "Jack!"

Jack turned, recognizing his father's voice. He smiled and walked to the hummer. "Hey, dad, what're you doing here?"

"I…I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch, my treat?"

"Sure, I'm always up for a free meal." Jack said with a grin.

"Shell's sound good?" Horatio asked, going to his hummer.

"Sounds great." Jack yelled over his shoulder as he went to his car. His stomach tightened as he realized Madison would most likely be their topic of discussion. And that would lead to discussion of Ray. Jack groaned inwardly. Raymond Caine was a sore point between father and son. It was one of the reasons Jack hadn't returned to Miami in ten years. He'd always viewed his uncle as the family screw up. Last Jack had heard, Ray joined the DEA after they learned he was a dirty cop. God only knew how, when, where or with whom Madison had been conceived. Jack pushed all thoughts of Ray from his mind as he entered the restaurant and found his father already there. He joined him at the table and quickly ordered a beer, just to get rid of the waiter. "So, how was your first day?" Horatio asked, genuinely interested.

"Interesting. There were a lot dos and don'ts to learn." Jack said, taking a sip of his drink when the waiter brought it.

"Such as?"

"The mountain of paper work to justify shooting someone is ridiculous." Jack said.

Horatio chuckled. "I can see how you would think that." They sat in awkward silence for a few minutes before their waiter returned and took their orders. They continued nursing their drinks until their food arrived. Horatio had spent the time trying to come up with a way to broach the topic of his niece, but finally gave it up and decided to just come out with it. "Jack, what…uh…what did you think of Madison?"

"Cute kid." Jack said, taking a bite of his calamari. "I'm assuming she isn't yours. I figured you'd have told me if she was."

Horatio sighed. "She's Ray daughter, Jack. But you knew that already, didn't you?"

Jack nodded. "I figured as much. Look, dad, if you're worried about my opinion of Ray affecting what I think of Madison, don't. Because I don't care whose kid she is; her parent's screw ups aren't her fault. Speaking of which, are you seeing anyone?"

Horatio laughed at this. "What make's you think I'm seeing someone?"

"Because you look like you did before mom died." Both fell silent as the mention of Jack's mother. Horatio had married his high school sweetheart, a pretty redhead named Amber and they both attended Florida State University. Jack was born their freshmen year. Both were seventeen and other said it was too much to take on, but they made it work. The family didn't have much, but they'd had each other and they were happy with that. But everything fell apart shortly before graduation when the woman Jack and Horatio's world revolved around was torn from them. The body of Amber Caine was discovered ten days after she went missing, murdered, raped and mutilated.

"I'm happy for you, dad. It's been almost thirty years. So, who is she?"

"Her name is Megan Reynolds; she's a paramedic."

"She cute?"

Horatio grinned at this. "Very. So, now that I've bourn my soul, how's your love life?"

Jack's eyes bugged. "Dad! Jeez, I've been here less than a day. Give me at least a week."


	3. Chp 2 The Boy in The Closet

Chp. 2

May 22, 2008

Miami-Dade PD Rifle Ranges

1100 hours

Three months had passed since Jack, Miguel and Ken joined SWAT and they were loving life at the moment. So, far they had participated seventeen drugs raid and five hostage situations. At present, they were enjoying a rare day off and had decided to spend it where a lot of testosterone driven individuals spend their time, the gun range.

"Best two out of three?" Miguel asked.

Ken chuckled. "Yeah, right. Pay up." He said, holding out a hand.

Miguel muttered curses in Spanish and produced a $20. "I like to be known as a man who pays his debts."

"An admirable trait, sir." Ken said. A shot rang out and they both turned. Jack was lying prone behind an Accuracy International AW .308 bolt action sniper rifle. He fired and worked the bolt with practiced ease. After emptying the ten round magazine, he checked the spotting scope and grinned. "Still got it, Jack?" Ken asked.

"I believe I do sir."

Ken checked his watched. "Well, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I've got a hot date that I don't want to disappoint."

Miguel looked at Jack and decided to have some fun at his friend's expense. "Does uh…does Valera know?"

Ken turned and gave his friend a sidelong glance. "Does who know?"

"You know, Valera, DNA analyst Valera who you were with at Flanigan's in South Miami." Miguel said.

"And you would know that because you were at the same restaurant with Natalia?"

Miguel turned red and looked away. "He shoots; he scores." Ken said, grinning.

"Your date wouldn't happen to be with a two foot talk blond with pigtails named Bella, would she?"

Ken smiled. "Yes, she is. And Calleigh told me that she's been looking forward to our picnic all week."

"You got room for one more?" Miguel asked.

"Sure. Peanut'll love it."

"Later, guys." Jack said.

"We still on for drinks tonight?" Miguel asked as he and Ken were leaving.

"Sure, if we don't get a call out. Later dude."

"See ya, Jack." Kenny said as the three men went there separate ways.

000

Thirty minutes later, Ken arrived at the park to meet his sister and niece. Gabriela Danielle "Bella" Delko was Ken's only niece, as he had no other siblings except Calleigh. Ken was deployed to Afghanistan when she was born, but Calleigh had shown her daughter pictures of her uncle and Ken had visited a few times for Christmas.

Miguel wasn't there when he arrived, so he sat in his car, a '67 Camaro SS, and waited. The car had been a BUD/S graduation present from Calleigh, who was working for New Orleans CSI at the time. Ken heard a motorcycle pull up next to him and turned to see his friend arrive. He got out of the car and walked over to his friends bike, nodded in admiration. It was a 2009 Yahmaha Midnight Warrior. "Nice bike. When did you get it?"

"Last week. Like it?" Mike asked as they walked through the park looking for Calleigh and Bella.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't trade the Camaro if that's what you're asking."

Mike shrugged. "Oh, well. Nice try."

"Hey, guys! Mike, Kenny didn't tell me you were coming." Calleigh said as they walked up. She hugged Ken, then Mike.

"Ah, you know I can't deny Bella anything." Mike said.

"Me either." Ken said.

Both men sat on the picnic blanket as Calleigh picked up Bella from where she was playing in the grass. Bella fussed some at being taken away from what was interesting her. "Oh, don't cry, baby girl. Look who came to see you?" Calleigh said, pointing at Ken and Mike. "Who's that, baby? Who's that?"

Bella scrunched up her face and looked at Ken and Mike in turned. They she broke into a toothy grin and reached for Miguel first. " 'guel!" she squealed happily.

"That's right, baby girl." Miguel said, gently rubbing her nose with his mustache. She giggled.

"Hey, what about me?" Kenny said, feining hurt.

"Aw, poor uncle Kenny. You hurt his feelings, peanut." Calleigh in mock seriousness.

Bella looked concerned and reached for Kenny. Miguel handed her off to Kenny and she smiled up at him. "Hi, sweetpea. Were you a good girl for momma today?"

"Yes, enny! I always good!" the child sang happily.

Kenny laughed at that one. "Yeah, you are."

Now it was Calleigh's turn to laugh. "I think you have your uncles wrapped around your little finger, sweetie. Both of 'em."

"Of course she does," Miguel said, hotly. "How could you say no to that face and live with yourself."

Calleigh laughed and handed them sandwiches and bottled water. "It's just PB&J, sorry."

"That' s ok. We ain't picky, are we Mike?"

"No." He said, taking a bite of his sandwich. Bella had already eaten and laid down for a name while the adults visited. Mike watched her sleep while he visited with his partner and sister-in-law. He prayed that what he had with Natalia would work out and that they could one day marry and have children. He had the same hopes for Ken and Jack as well.

000

Jack sat in the rear of a SWAT van with the other member of his team. He checked his watch. He checked his weapon, an M-4 carbine, one last time as the van stopped in front of the target house. Even though he had only been in SWAT three months, the team leader asked Jack to take the lead on this op, given his experience with Special Forces and Delta. The ten men split into two five man teams, one went to the rear and Jack's squad went to the front. He picked the lock on the mental barricade and then kicked in the front door, moving in while keeping the room secure. Three men were passed out on the floor and he covered them with his rifle. The other four men in his squad moved through the house. "Hey, man what's…" one of the men said, starting to rise off the ground. Jack's grip tightened on his rifle and he pointed it at the man's head. "Don't move."

That woke the guy up. "Ok, yeah, sure, man. Be cool."

"Shut up. Don't move." Jack snapped.

Todd Latham came in with two plain clothes officers and they handcuff the three men and took them away. "Good work, Caine."

"Thanks, boss."

Miguel and Ken walked up. They had been watching the residence for most of the day before the team made their bust. "Guys." Jack said as the two approached and they shook hands.

"What'd we get?" Miguel asked.

"200 pounds of heroin and three handguns. Not exceptional, but not bad for a nights work."

Ten minutes later the CSI team arrived, along with Alex. "Didn't do it!" Jack said, raising his hands in surrender.

"The body's upstairs, baby." Alex said.

"It would be." Ken said.

"Need any help, doc?" Mike asked.

"No, thanks, Miguel."

"You need a bath, man." Wolfe said, when he walked.

"Hey, surveillance detail, Wolfe. I drew short straw."

"Meaning?" Delko asked, as he too entered the scene.

"Short straw means homeless man." Ken said.

Jack laughed. "You seals are a strange lot."

"Like you delta boys are any saner." Ken.

"Ha, ha."

000

"Horatio, this baby's Mandy lomax, age 22." Alex said, look downcast. "The young always seem to pass too quickly."

"It would seem so, Alex. Cause of Death, please Ma'am?"

"It's too soon to speculate, but I would have to say blunt force trauma." Alex said, indicating the bruise on the victim's forehead.

Alex looked up suddenly. "Did you hear that?"

Horatio didn't say anything and pointed to the closet. She nodded. He drew his Sig and moved to the door, opening it slowly. They were both looking at head height of a normal adult, but saw nothing. Then they looked down. A small boy, no more than three or four wearing nothing but a diaper sat on the filthy floor, surrounded by urine, feces and dirty dishes stained with spoiled food. He looked up at Horatio, and tried to get away, but collapse from exhaustion. "Alex, stay with him." Horatio said, grabbing his cell phone from his belt.

"This CSI Caine, I need an ambulance at 1128 Yaca Drive. Jack, we have a situation upstairs where your medical expertise would be valuable."

"On my way."

000


	4. Chp 3 Bonding, Part 1

Chp. 3

Jack took the stairs two at a time and found Alexx in one of the bedrooms, with a boy of indeterminate age but Jack guessed he was around three or four. "He ok?" Jack asked in a whisper. The kid was leaning against the wall, his eyes closed, moaning softly.

"I don't think so, baby. I went back to school a few years ago, got a degree in child psych from Miami U."

"So, that means what?" Jack asked, tilting his head toward the child.

"Means we've got a long way to go." Alexx said with a heavy sigh. "Listen, I appreciate your help, but I think you'll do more harm than good. Because of the…ya know…" She said, indicating his Kevlar vest and M-4 carbine.

Jack nodded. "Got it. No big deal; see ya around, doc."

"Later, Baby." Alexx said, as Jack left the room. Then she turned to the closet. "Ok, he's gone now. You can come out, sweetie." Alexx said, smiling.

The boy opened his eyes and sat up, wrapping his arms around his knees and shook his head in the negative while shaking. His actions combined with the look of pure terror on his face broke Alexx's heart. Despite her job, or maybe because of it, she'd always had a soft spot for kids. Alexx sat down across from the closet and signaled the body haulers to remove Mandy's body. They glanced at the boy, and at their boss, got the message and quickly but efficient removed the corpse.

Alexx watched the kid and he finally looked at her, shaking his head in the negative. Alexx fought the urge to look away, to close her eyes, to cry. This child in front of her was destroyed, and she didn't know how to help him heal. Or maybe she did.

"Well, if you can't come, do you mind if I sit with you?" she asked. The kid looked at her, but made no reaction. Alexx stood up, but stayed where she was and the two watched each other. To the doctor's surprise the child copied her and stood up. Then she took two steps forward and stopped. She waited for what seemed like an eternity before the child took a step in her direction. Then she took another step toward him and froze. He stayed where he was, watching her all the time, and slowly took another step. He kept watching her and Alexx stayed where she was this time, waiting for him to make the next move. The distance separating them was about four feet, give or take six inches. So they waited, five minutes…then ten…then fifteen. Alexx felt a cramp coming on in her legs, but she fought the urge to sit. Then he took another step toward her. She watched him, compassion on her face. Suddenly his legs gave and he fell forward. Alexx did what any mother would do; she closed the distance, knelt down and caught him. He struggled and opened his mouth as if to scream, but no sound came. Alexx rubbed his back and spoke soothingly to him, "Shh; it's all right, honey. You're safe. I'm a policeman, see?" Alexx removed her bag from her belt. He turned and looked at the badge. "Do you think we could go for a ride, maybe get something to eat? Would that be ok?" Alexx asked, watching for any reaction. She could tell he was thinking about it, but she could also see fear in this child's eyes.

_Who would instill such fear in a child that he's afraid to eat?_ She thought, sadly.

Finally, after a second eternity, he nodded yes and laid his head on Alexx's chest. "Ok, baby, we'll do that."

_And God help the animal that hurt this poor little boy. _Alex thought.

000

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry its short, but I felt that was a good place to stop. Thanks for reading. BTW, the kid will be named in the next chapter.


	5. Chp 4 Bonding, part 2

Chp. 4

While waiting for the ambulance to arrive, it occurred to Alexx that she didn't know this child's name and he didn't know hers. She laughed at herself. "Oh, honey, where are my manners? My name's Alexx. What's yours?"

The kid looked at Alexx for a longtime before speaking words that again broke her heart. "I don't got one."

Alexx looked aghast at this and almost didn't believe it. But she gently prodded him once again. "What do you mean, 'you don't have one'?"

The kid looked at his feet. "Mandy ant haw boyfwiend jut cawded me bad words."

Alexx was holding the boy and he couldn't see her face; which was just as well because she was crying for him and what he had endured. She didn't speak again until she'd regained her composure. Then she said. "Well, how about Sam? Does that sound like a good name?"

He looked at her for the first time and smiled. "Sam sounds good, miss Alwexx."

She laughed and shook her head, "Just Alexx, baby; just call me Alexx."

Sean smiled again and it warmed her heart. Alexx heard a siren coming from down the block and looked up. "Looks like our rides here, Sam. Want me to carry you?" she asked, and he nodded.

She smiled. "Ok, baby."

000

Horatio watched them go and pulled out his cell to make the necessary calls to ensure that Sean's hospital stay didn't traumatize him further. After calling the hospital, he called Jack. Once the scene was secured and the suspects taken away, SWAT left it in the hands of regular officers and CSIs. The phone rang three times before he answered.

"Caine."

"_Jack, its dad. I need a favor."_

"Name it." Jack said.

"_Would you check on Alexx and Sam, please?" _

Jack smiled; he'd been planning to do just that anyway. "I was planning on it anyway."

"_I thought so; thanks, Jack." _

"Anytime. See ya." Jack said, hanging up.

Jack looked around the apartment for a moment before going back to the bedroom to finish dressing. He put on jeans, a button down light blue oxford dress shirt and worn but serviceable timberland hiking boots. Then he went to the closet and removed a large black duffel bag, with POLICE stenciled in white on it. He knelt down and reached under the bed, removing a Mossberg 590 special purpose twelve gauge pump shotgun. The weapon held nine rounds of twelve gauge triple ought buckshot. He placed the weapon in the bag, along with two boxes of spare shells. Then he went his gun safe in one corner of the room and removed a Glock 26 9mm, five magazines and a box of fifty hollowpoint bullets. He put the pistol and ammunition in the bag as well, and left the apartment.

000

Alexx held Sam the entire ride to the hospital. She could feel his head and breath on her chest, and she smiled down at him. He obviously felt safe enough with her to let his guard down, and she in turn, felt right for the first time in years. Several years earlier, Alexx's husband and children were killed in a head on collision with a drunk driver. When the ambulance arrived in front of the emergency room, Alex stepped out and was met by the attending physician. "Dr. Woods? Dr. Todd Morris, attending physician. Lieutenant Caine called me; if you'll follow me, we have a room set up for you."

"Thank you, Dr." Alexx said, following the man through a series of hallways to a secluded room, equipped with a bed and full bathroom. It looked more like a high end hotel room than a hospital room. "Call me if you need anything, Dr. Woods." Morris said as he left.

"Thank you, Dr."

When the doctor was gone, Alexx sat down on the bed and smiled at Sam. "I think you, young man, need a bath."

Sam's eyes widened with fear at the mention of a bath and Alexx felt rage rising within her, not at the child in her arms, but at the people who inspired such fear in a child that he was afraid to do anything. "Do you trust me, baby?" she asked.

He nodded and said meekly. "Yes, Alwexx."

"Do you trust me when I say that I won't hurt you?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

Sam considered the question for a longtime before answering with a question of his own. "Not ever?"

Alexx shook her head and fought to keep from crying. "Not ever, Baby."

Sam thought for a minute before saying anything. "What if I'm bad?"

This time, Alexx couldn't stop the tears and one rolled down her cheek; her voice shook slightly. "You couldn't ever be bad, baby." She said, smiling at him through her tears.

"But what if I was?" Sam asked, worry in his voice.

"I'll talk to you first before I do anything." Alexx said, sincerely.

Sam looked surprised. "You mean you won't hit me?" He asked.

A looked of horror crossed Alexx's face and she hugged him. "Never! That is the last thing I would _ever _do! Do you understand?" Alexx asked, looking him in the eye. Then she hugged him.

Sam nodded. "I understand, Alwexx."

They sat for a few minutes in silence, before Alexx stood up, with Sam in her arms. "Now, how about that bath?" Sam nodded yes in response. "Ok, sweetheart, I have to change you; I can't get you clean with your britches on. Is that ok?" Alexx asked.

Sam got that scared puppy look again, but then said, "Its ok, Alwexx."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, sweetie."

Alexx picked Sam up and laid him on the bed. She done a pediatric rotation in medical school and had changed her children, but she hadn't changed a diaper in several years. But it was like riding a bike, she figured. "Ok, it's been a while since I've done this, so bear with me." Alexx said, smiling down at him. Sam laughed at her.

"Oh, you think this is funny, huh?" She asked, tickling his stomach as she removed the soiled diaper and gently cleaned him. He cried a little because of the diaper rash, and Alexx gave him a look of sympathy. "I know it hurts, baby, but I'll make it better. I promise." Alexx said, soothingly and once again cursed those who'd hurt this poor child that she'd only known an hour, but was already willing to die for.

Sam squirmed some because of his rash and Alexx quickly finished cleaning him. Then she wrapped him a blanket she'd used as a changing pad and picked him up. Sam was sobbing now from the pain and Alexx walked the floor, rubbing his back and shushing him. "Shh, I know it hurts, baby, and I'm sorry." She said, with genuine sincerity.

"It…its…not you're…fault, Alwexx." Sam said, whimpering now as she carried him into the bathroom. Alexx turned on the water and grabbed some bubble bath and other supplies from the counter. She sat Sam on the floor, started the bath and put in the bubble bath and medicine. "Now, I know you're scared, but I won't hurt you." Alexx said, watching Sam for a reaction; he in turn watched her. Alexx turned off the water, picked Sam up and put him in the tub. Sam sat in the tube, but didn't move. "You ok?" Alexx asked and he nodded.

"Ok, let's see if we can't get some of that dirt off. You never know, there might just be a kid under there?" Alexx said, with a smile.

Sam giggled. "You silly, Alwexx."

She smiled at making him laugh. "Oh, I am, huh?" she asked. She would have said more, but she suddenly noticed the bruises on Sam's back; she checked his chest and found the same thing. Alexx got the same look on her face she did when she arrived at a scene and found that the victim was a child. Sam caught and looked at her with concern. "You sad, Alwexx?"

Alexx debated weather to lie to him, but then decided Sam had been lied to enough in his life. "I just don't like it that someone hurt you, baby. It makes me sad."

Sam looked down. "You mean my owies." Alexx nodded.

"It's ok, Alexx. You can fist dem, cause you a doctor."

Alexx looked heavenward. Why had God allowed this child to have such faith in her as to believe that she could fix everything that needed fixing. Fortunately, there was a knock at the door. Sam whimpered and Alexx squeezed his hand. "It's ok, baby, I'll keep you safe. Who is it?"

"Jackson Caine." Came the muffled reply; Jack decided to use his full name because he really didn't know the M.E. very well and didn't want to be confused with another Jack she might know.

Alexx smiled at Sam. "It's alright, baby. Jack's a policeman." She said as the door opened.

"Hey, doc, who's your friend?" Jack asked as he entered the room. Jack walked further into the room and dropped his duffel by the second bed. Alexx came in a minute later with Sam wrapped in a towel. "Jack, this Sam; Sam this is Jack. Can you say hi?" Sam had his head buried in Alexx's shoulder. "Its' ok sweetheart; he won't hurt you."

Sam raised his head and looked at her. "Pwomise?"

Alexx hugged him. "Promise."

Assured that he wouldn't be harmed, Sam turned to Jack and waved. "Hi, Mr. Jack."

"Hi, Sam, nice to meet you. Did they feed you yet?"

As if on cue, Sam's stomach growled. "No, Mr. Jack."

Jack laughed. "Just Jack, kid. I'll go see if I can't find you something to eat." He said, leaving the room.

"Jack's nice." Sam said, as Alexx re-diapered him and dressed him for bed. His eyes closed, but he opened them again and looked up at Alexx, hoping she didn't notice. "I think somebody's tired." She said, smiling and picking him up.

"I'm…not…sweepy." Sam said, forcing the words out between a yawn.

"I beg to differ." Alexx said. Sam didn't argue, instead lying his head on her chest. She sat on the edge of the bed and rocked him back and forth, softly humming a lullaby and he was soon fast asleep. She tucked him into bed, and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight, baby. Sleep tight."

Jack returned five minutes later with two cups of coffee, and vanilla pudding. Alexx pointed to the bed and put a finger to her lips. Jack nodded, walked to where she was sitting and handed her a cup. "I see you two bonded." He whispered, taking a sip of his drink.

Alexx shook her head. "Its just a shame the bastard who did this have the benefit of hiding behind our legal system."

Jack gave her a knowing look. "Not if I get to them first, Alexx."

000

A/N: I know this chapter might seem like filler, but it will get better. Thanks for reading. Just one question, does anyone think Alexx should adopt Sam, or would it be too cliché? Opinions are appreciated.


	6. Chp 5 Past and Present, Part 1

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been crazy busy with school stuff, ugh. This chapter will have some more about Ken's back story, as well as the main plot. Enjoy!

Chp. 5

Ken Duquesne rarely smoked or drank, but he wasn't what you'd call a health nut, even though he'd been in top physical shape since he'd joined the Seals. But today was different and he'd needed the cigarette, badly. He lit it and looked around the park once again. Ken was proud of the fact that he'd been in Miami three months and managed to avoid his father. Shortly after his and Miguel's arrival, Calliegh had told him their father now lived in Miami. Needless to say Ken couldn't believe the bastard lived in the same city, let alone that Calliegh had anything to do with him. Not after what he'd done.

For as long as Kenny could remember, it had just been him and Calliegh. Their parents had divorced when he was ten and she was eighteen. Not wanting to leave her brother with either her alcoholic father or overbearing, bigoted mother, Calleigh fought for and won custody of her brother. Though it was hard, Ken had good memories of his teenage years. He'd gone out of his way to stay out of trouble, mostly because he didn't want he sister to regret her sacrifice. He remembered how Calleigh had always put him first, working two jobs to make sure he didn't want for anything. The one time he and some other boys gone in trouble for tagging a local neighborhood, the disappointment on Calleigh's had been worse than any punishment he could've received, and it was sufficient to keep then fifteen year old Kenwall Duquesne jr., home until he reached age eighteen. Ken remembered that he owed his sister and that was the reason he was here now. He tossed his cigarette on the sidewalk, crushed it and waited for Duke and Calleigh to arrive.

000

Kenwall 'Duke' Duquesne, sr., was nervous. He hadn't seen his only son in almost twenty years. After he'd moved to Miami, he thanked the good lord above that he'd been able to reconnect with his baby girl. But his son was another matter. Kenwall knew that his son looked at Calleigh like a mother and honored her as such. He'd been amazed when his daughter had fought for custody of her brother and won. But he could see now that being with Calleigh was right where Kenny needed to be. He remembered when she told him that he son was not only in the navy, but also a Seal. Kenwall had read a book about the Seals afterward and his heart swelled with pride every time he thought of his son being a part of this elite group. He felt the hummer come to a stop and was jarred back to the present. "We're here." Calleigh said, then saw the look of genuine fear on her father's face. "Calleigh, I appreciate what you're doing, baby, but I don't think this is a good idea."

"Oh, relax, Daddy. I told Kenny to be on his best behavior and that he better not have a weapon on him. So stop worryin' and let's go."

From the bench he was sitting on, Ken watched his father and sister get out of the hummer and then he looked skyward. "Lord, give me strength, in this my hour of need."

000

Jack's cell phone vibrated on his hip, waking him. He sat up and took it off his hip. "lo'?" he said, rubbing his face to wake himself.

"_How's the protection detail going?" _Horatio asked.

"so-so." Jack said, stretching.

"_How's Sam?" _

"He's good, I guess. Scared, doesn't know what's happening. Any ideas who his father is?"

"_I wanted to ask Alexx if I could interview Sam; see if we could get a lead." _

Jack looked at the bed and watched his charges sleep. "I'll ask her when she wakes up. Want me to have her call you?"

"_Do that, please. Thanks, Jack."_

"Will do, see ya." Jack said, hanging up.

He stood up and looked out the window. The city moved on below him, even as a little boy's world imploded. _Or did it, Jack thought. _

Jack went to the nurse's station and got a cup of coffee. He grabbed cream and sugar, and filled another cup for Alex. He didn't know if she drank the stuff, but most cops and related personnel that he knew did. After placing the cups on the tray, Jack pulled out his cell phone and dialed Ken's number. It rang five times before his friend picked up. "Yeah, what's up?"

"I need an assist."

"Doing what?"

"V.I.P protection."

"When and where?"

"Mercy General Hospital. Soon as you can."

"Weapons?"

"Close Quarters, heavy stuff."

"Got it. See you soon."

"See ya." Jack said, hanging up and grabbing his now lukewarm coffee.

"Who was that?" a voice asked, and he turned to see Alexx sitting up. Sam was still out cold.

"Ken; I called to ask for an assist on V.I.P detail."

"V.I.P?" Alexx asked, adding cream and sugar to her coffee.

"Very Important Person, in Delta and Seal Six parlance."

"You mean Sam?"

Jack nodded. "And you by extension. Oh, Dad called; he wants to talk to Sam. That ok with you?"

Alexx smiled. The concern was so like Horatio. "Yeah, if it'll help find this S.O.B."

000

Ken flipped his phone shut and walked back to where his father and sister were sitting. He was grateful Jack had called, because he didn't want to be here, period. What his father had done couldn't be fixed in one afternoon. And in Ken's opinion, he wasn't sure he _wanted _to make amends. After a minute, he approached Calleigh and his father, and spoke.

"Sorry to cut this short, but Jack needs an assist."

Calleigh started to say something, but Duke quickly jumped in. "That's alright, son. Good to see you." He said, extending his hand.

"You too, dad." Ken said, shaking his father's hand. "See you, Cal."

When Ken was out of sight, he pulled out his cell phone and redialed Jack's number. It was answered on the first ring. _"Hello?"_

"Hey, Jack, thanks for calling. I owe you."

"_How do you mean?" _

"Calleigh wanted me to patch things up with our dad. We were meeting when you called." Ken said. He'd reached his car and opened the glove compartment, retrieving his sidearm, a Sig Sauer P-226 chambered in 9mm. It was the standard Seal handgun and Ken hadn't left home without during his time in the Seals, and he wasn't about to start now.

"_How'd it go?" _Jack asked, referring to the meeting. He knew about the former Seal's past and understood the standoffishness toward his father. It was the same for Jack where his uncle Raymond was concerned.

"Short and sour, just how I like it. You call Mike?"

Jack let the change in subject go unnoticed. _"Yeah, he'll be here in an hour."_

"See you then." Ken said, flipping the phone shut. Then he drove a dinner he'd found during his first week in Miami and ordered bacon, scrambled eggs and coffee. Ken spent the meal trying to figure out a way to make it up to Calleigh, but couldn't think of any way to explain what he'd done that he hadn't used already.

000

After he got off the phone with Ken, Jack called Horatio and told him Alex gave the go ahead to interview Sam. He was waiting in the hall when a nurse showed up with Sam's breakfast. Sam stirred and brightened when he saw Alexx. "Hi, baby. Did you sleep well?"

Sam nodded. "Uh huh. I didn't have any scary dreams."

Alexx smiled. "That's good, baby. Are you hungry? You didn't eat anything last night."

Sam looked away. He was hungry, but he was also embarrassed. "I don't…" He started to say that he didn't know how to feed himself, when Alexx sat in front of him, pick up his spoon and some eggs and put them in his mouth. He looked surprised for a minute before he chewed and swallowed. "Was that good?" She asked with a smile. Sam grinned at her. "Yeah. Tank you, Alwexx."

"You're Welcome, honey."

Alexx continued feeding Sam his breakfast and Jack stood guard outside the door, his .45 automatic big and obvious on his hip, daring anyone to say anything about the fact that Sam was four years old and being fed like he was disabled or something.

Breakfast finished, Alexx decided to tell Sam about Horatio visit and if he wasn't comfortable with, then...

"Sam, baby, a friend of mine is coming to visit and he wants to ask you some questions. Would that be ok?" Alexx asked.

Sam thought for a minute before speaking. "Is your fwiend nice?"

"Yes, very. He's Mr. Jack's daddy."

Sam smiled. "Ok, Alwexx. I'll meet him."

"Ok, sweetie."

000

A/N: Ok; sorry for the cliffhanger. I hate them too when I'm reading a really good story. But I promise to have an update by next Friday, Saturday at the latest.


	7. Chp 6 Past and Present, Part 2

TBITC chp. 6

Mike Delko parked in the visitor's lot at Mercy General Hospital and got out of his truck. In addition to the motorcycle that was his off duty form of transportation, he drove a 1985 Chevy Blazer. He collected his go bag from the back seat and walked to the service entrance Jack had told him and Kenny to use, and found his fellow former Seal already there. "Que pasa, dude."

"Nada. What'd you bring?" Kenny asked, nodded toward the bag over Mike's shoulder.

"M-14 EBR, plus twenty magazines. Fifteen magazines for my Glock." Mike said, referring to the Glock 22 .40 semiautomatic pistol on his left hip. "You?"

Ken's eyes widened. "You don't mess around. All I brought was my Mossberg and my Sig."

"All you need." A voice behind them said, and both automatically reached for their pistols and turned towards the sound.

"Relax," Jack said, holding up his hands, "I come in peace. Thanks for coming."

"Sure thing." Mike said, extending his hand. Jack shook it and did the same with Kenny.

"So, Kenny told me this was V.I.P protection. Whose the protectee?" Mike asked as the three former Operators rode the service elevator to the tenth floor Pediatric wing, where Sam had been moved to another private room. Horatio, and Alexx, believed that keeping Sam on the first floor, near the E.R. was dangerous.

"Kid from the crime scene last night, first name Sam, last name unknown. And Alexx."

The mention of the M.E., woke both former Seals up. They now knew that the mission was a personal one to their Army counterpart. Mike and Kenny knew that Jack cared about Alexx as more than just a friend, but at the same time played his feelings close to vest.

Because Kenny, Mike and Horatio, were the only one's who knew that the real reason Jack had stayed away from Miami for the past ten years was because when he'd come home from a particularly nasty mission, He'd taken some leave time and brought his wife, Jenny and their three year old son, Matthew, home to Miami for some much needed

R&R. But when the little family was enjoying a quiet dinner, a Mala Noche gang member staged a drive by to take out Horatio. But instead of killing him, he killed Jack's wife and son. And that was why Jack had stayed away for ten years, because he blamed his father and the city; every day for the last ten years, Jennifer and Matthew Caine's killer or killers had continued to draw breath, feel the sun on his face, make love, hold his children…if he had them.

Jack forced these thoughts from his head as the elevator car stopped. He heard the scrape of metal on metal of a semiautomatic rifle being chambered and the loud and intimidating crunch of a pump action shotgun also being chambered. He checked his own Mossberg 12 gauge shotgun and stepped out of the elevator. All three men wore tactical vests with SWAT printed on the front and back in block letters. Which was why there weren't the usual screams of terror and panic that generally accompanied armed men entering a room. Jack took the lead and the other two followed him to Sam's room. Kenny and Mike took up positions on either side of the door, their faces each baring expressions that clear said 'go away.' Nurses usually aren't intimidated by anyone, but two armed men who looked like they knew how to handle themselves generally had that affect on people.

Jack walked into the room and found Alexx and Sam on bed. Alexx was reading a picture book and there was a stack of similar books on the night stand next to them. Jack stayed just inside the room for five minutes, watching the scene before and not wanting to break its spell. Memories of happier times with his deceased wife and child flooded the former Special Forces soldier. A thought came to him unbidden. _Could he start over, have the wife and child he always wanted?_ Jack again pushed the distraction from his mind and walked into the room. "Horatio on his way?" Alexx asked, when she noticed Jack had joined them.

"Yeah, he'll be here in twenty." Jack said.

"Is he nice?" Sam asked again, genuine fear in his voice. Jack stayed silent, figuring Sam would trust Alexx's word over his.

"Sam, baby, look at me." Alexx said, gently and he did. "Have I hurt you?"

Sam shook his head. "Ok, do you think I would let anyone hurt you?"

"No, Alwexx." Sam said, and Alexx hugged him.

"Ok, sweetie, what'd you say we read another book while we wait for Horatio?" Alexx asked with a smile.

"Ok, Alexx." Sam said, grinning back at her. Jack watched the scene, amazed that a child who had surely had unspeakable horrors done to him, could find reason smile in something as simple as having a story read to him. But Jack suspected that such kindnesses had long been absent from Sam's life. Jack hated what Sam would be asked to recall when interviewed, but he promised himself and Sam that he would visit upon Sam's torturers pain the likes of which they had not yet seen. And he would enjoy every minute of it.

000

Horatio got out of the hummer designated CSI 1 and reached into his suit jacket, pulling out his cellphone. He punched two and the phone speed dialed Jack's number. He answered on the first ring. _"Where are you?" _

"Downstairs. How's our young friend?"

"_Ok. You want me to stay for the interview?"_

Horatio thought about his son's question. "Let's uh…let's leave that up to Sam, shall we?"

"_Sure, see you in a minute." Jack said, and the line went dead._

Horatio rode the elevator and step off on the tenth floor, glancing around in an effort locate Sam's room. He found it almost instantly, and had to smile when he did. Standard practice for suspects, witnesses, victim's, who were in the hospital was to have an officer stationed outside the patient's room, usually only armed with a Glock 17 9mm pistol and two spare magazines. But Jack had upped the ante as it were, and posted two men outside the room. As Horatio got closer, he recognized Kenwall Duqense Jr., and Miguel Delko, and both men were heavily armed.

"Gentlemen." Horatio said, shaking both their hand's.

"Horatio, good to see ya." Kenny said.

"H," Mike said.

"Heavy artillery."

"What Jack asked for."

"Are they in?"

"Yeah," Kenny said, "Good luck." Mike nodded the same.

Horatio smiled. "Thanks, guys." And knocked on the door.

000

Jack, Alexx and Sam looked up simultaneously when there was a knock at the door. Jack got up to answer it and Alexx noticed that his hand was on the grip of his pistol, the hammer back and the safety off. Alexx had no doubt that Jack could draw and fire the weapon accurately before she could even blink. "Alexx, who's your friend?" Horatio asked, coming into the room.

Alexx got off the bed and stood next to it. "Horatio, this is Sam. Sam this is my friend Horatio I was telling you about."

Sam smiled at them. "Hi. Is your name weally Horatio?"

Horatio smiled. "Yeah, it is. I don't know what my mother was thinking." He said with a grin.

Sam smiled. "Sam, did Alexx tell you what I do?"

"She said you were her fwiend."

"Yes, I am that. But I'm also a policeman. I help people."

Alexx sat down on the bed next to Sam and put her arm around him, pulling the boy close. "Like me?" Sam asked.

Horatio nodded. "Yes, Sam, like you. Would it be ok if I asked you some questions. But anytime you want to stop, we'll stop. Ok, buddy?"

Sam considered this for a moment before answering. "Okay, 'ratio."

"So, why were you in the closet?" Horatio asked, gently.

Alexx could feel Sam tense in her arms. "It's alright, baby. Horatio just wants to help you, just like Jack and I do."

Sam looked at Jack, who nodded. "Mandy put me in the cwoset."

"Why did she do that?" Horatio asked after a minute, giving Sam time to collect himself.

"Cause I was bad." Sam said, a sob creeping into his words as he spoke.

Alexx didn't like where this conversation was heading, but forced herself to allow it to continue, knowing that it was better for Sam to get out whatever had happened than to hold it in. "Why were you bad, baby? What did you do?" She asked, her tone soothing and gentle.

"I can't tell…the bad man said he'd kill me if I told."

"Sam, we'll protect you. Nobody will hurt you if you tell." Horatio said.

"Pwomise?" Sam asked, his voice small and fragile.

"I promise." All three adults answered in unison. And Sam knew they meant it.

"The bad man wanted to…do growned up stuff me….But I…" Sam sobbed and Alexx picked him up and rubbed his back gently. "Shh, its alright baby. You don't have to tell if you don't want to."

"It's…it's ok…Alwexx, I…be brave." Sam choked out through sobs. "The bad man held me down and said he was gonna get what he paid for…and he said he'd kill me if I didn't let him do…" Sam sobbed, and Alexx had had enough of seeing her baby in pain. She picked Sam up and rocked him back and forth, gently rubbing his back and whispering soothing words. "Shh, it's ok baby. He can't ever hurt you again. You did good, just relax, relax. It's ok…it's all ok." Alexx whispered, tears in her eyes. She looked at Horatio and Jack and saw tears in their eyes as well. But as Sam fell asleep him arms she saw something besides tears in Jack's eyes. She saw rage… and to her surprised and horror, it made her feel good.


	8. Chp 7 More Disturbing Revelations

Chp. 7

Jack and Horatio made quick exits as Alexx comforted Sam. Both men felt terrible for putting the boy through the pain of reliving painful memories, but at the same time both resolved to find whoever had done this to Sam.

Mike and Kenny didn't have to ask how it went. They had known it was going to be bad from the beginning, but from the looks on their friend's faces, it was worse than they originally thought. Finally, because someone had to say something, Mike asked, "So, did you find out anything?"

Jack opened his mouth to say something, then closed it again. Horatio nodded and answered. "Apparently, Sam was molested by one of Mandy's clients, and when Sam resisted, Mandy put him in the closet as punishment."

Both former Seals faces hardened at this revelation, and it became clear to Horatio that if Jack, Kenny and Miguel had their way, whoever abused Sam would die, slowly and painfully.

"How do you wanna play this?"

Horatio already had an idea in mind. "Take Sam to Alexx's, lay low and we'll go from there, ok?"

Jack nodded, "Alright. See you in an hour." And just like that, he was gone.

000

Alexx didn't know how long she sat there, Sam in her arms, his head rest on her chest. After ten minutes, he was quiet. Alexx gently laid him down on the bed and went to the window. Then, looking out at the Miami cityscape, she let the tears fall once again. Because she knew that no matter what assurances she gave Sam, she couldn't completely erase the pain of what had been done to him.

000

Jack drove to his apartment and packed enough clothes and ammunition to last a week. Then he opened his gun safe. In addition to his shotgun and pistol, Jack had a Wilson Combat M4-T Tactical Carbine and an Accuracy International AW .308 bolt action sniper rifle. Jack put these in the bag with his shotgun, and collected all the magazines he had for his pistol and carbine. In addition to the weapons and magazines, he brought a Leupold Mark 4 Tactical Spotting scope, with night vision capability, a Blackhawk tactical vest, a SERPA tactical thigh and a K-Bar fighting knife. After taking one last look around the apartment, Jack collected his bags and left.

As he loaded his gear into the trunk of his car, a man watched his every move from a parked BMW a block away. When Jack left his apartment complex, the man pulled out his cell phone, and punched 3 on speed dial.

It was answered on the third ring with a curt. _"Si'"_

"Clavo, Caine's kid just left the apartment. You want me to follow him?"

On the other end of the phone, Clavo Cruz considered the question. Though he wanted his 'toy' back in the worst way, he knew if he moved too quickly, he'd be in a world of trouble. Caine might be a pest, but he wasn't dumb.

"No, stay there in case he comes back."

When the he hung up the phone, Clavo smiled. The boy would be back where he belonged soon, and Caine would, hopefully, be dead.

000

As he drove back to the hospital, Jack hoped Alexx could convince Sam to tell who hurt him. He knew that Mandy had, like Sam, just been a pawn in this game. But that didn't excuse what she had done and Jack found that he no longer felt sorry that she was dead. But he was sorry that he hadn't had the chance to kill her. But he put these thoughts out of his mind as he parked at the hospital once again, got out of his car and went to Sam's room.

"That was fast." Horatio said, when he saw Jack stepping off the elevator.

"Be prepared. That's my motto. Any news?"

"Sam's being released."

"How's he feel about that?" Jack asked, as they walked to Sam's room. Ken and Miguel had been replaced with two uniformed officers'. Like Jack, both former Seals were packing weapons and equipment for an extended protection detail.

Horatio turned to face his son at this question. "He's scared; scared that this is all a dream and Alexx is going to leave. And that you will too."

Jack hand had been reaching for the doorknob, but stopped when he heard this. Apparently, Sam had warmed to him. Old feelings stirred within him once again, but Jack slammed a door shut on them and went into Sam's room. He walked over to the bed and Jack noticed the fear in Sam's eyes. He smiled, in an effort to reassure the boy. "Hey, bud, I heard you're getting out today. That's good."

Sam looked down. "I guess so."

"Sam thinks you and I are going to leave and that he'll get sent back to the 'bad people." Alexx said, attempting to fill in the blanks.

"Is that so?" Jack said, sitting down on Sam's other side. Sam nodded, as tears rolled down his face.

Jack sighed. "Sam, looked at me, buddy." Jack said, but Sam shook his head no. "Please?" Jack asked, and Sam looked up at him.

When Sam looked up at him, Jack continued. "Sam, it's my job to protect you, cause you're a v.i.p." Jack said.

Sam's brow furrowed. "What's that?"

"It means you're a very important person," Jack said, "and it's my job to protect you. It's what I did when I was in the army."

Sam's widened. He'd seen soldiers on t.v., and thought that was cool. To be in the presents of one… He suddenly felt braver. "You were a soldier?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, I was."

Sam pondered on all this for a longtime before looking at Alexx. "You're not going to leave?"

Alexx shook her head no and hugged him. "No, baby."

"And you're gonna protect me?" Sam asked, looking at Jack.

"Yeah, buddy."

"Alexx too?"

Jack smiled and nodded. "Yeah, Alexx too."

000

A/N: Sorry about all the technical/equipment descriptions. I know it can get boring at times, but I appreciate everyone who reads and reviews. Thanks for reading and happy new year!

Thanks,

Terry


	9. Chp 8 Violence of Action

Chp. 8

Jack wanted to get Sam out of the hospital clandestinely, but he knew that if they tried to be sneaky about it, it was just draw more unwanted attention. After a quick powwow with Mike and Kenny, they decided to have the doctor order a CAT scan, as the radiology lab was in the basement, and they'd just get Sam and Alex out that way. It didn't take much convincing to order the procedure. The three former Special Operations warriors had a rather intimidating effect on the doctor, and they even said please. Sam, however, was another matter.

"Will it hurt, Alwexx?" Sam asked, fear in his voice. Alexx smiled down at him reassuringly.

"No, baby, it won't. All you have to do is lay very still. You go inside this big circle, and a camera takes pictures of your head." Alexx explained. She was on one side of the gurney that Sam was laying on and Jack, Kenny, Mike and Horatio were at all four corners. While Sam was asleep, Jack had given Alexx the Glock 26 subcompact 9mm pistol he'd brought for her. He was surprised when she took the weapon without protest and put it in her purse, along with the two spare magazines.

"Will you come with me, Alwexx?" Sam asked.

Alexx looked at Sam again. "Of course, baby."

As they moved through the basement to the radiology lab, he noticed an orderly standing there but doing nothing. The hallway was empty, except for this man. The man was dressed in scrubs, but what gave him away was a face mask. Not wanting to alert the subject by telling anyone, Jack brought his shotgun up and pointed at the man's head. "MDPD! Hand's where I see 'em. Now!" The others followed suit without having to be told. The man, having been made, hesitated then reached for something on his waistband. Jack saw the movement. "Uh uh, that's not a good idea, friend. This shotguns loaded with triple ought buckshot. I will aim for vital organs and I promise that you will bleed to death before help arrives." Jack said, his voice cold and deadly. His words sent a chill up Alexx's spine, and she wondered if he was capable of killing someone.

The man looked at him and shook his head. "No, you won't. Not in front of the boy and the woman." With that, he drew his weapon and turned. Jack lowered his shotgun and fired. In the confined hallway, the shotgun sounded more like a cannon. Alexx watched in horror as the man's leg separated at the kneecap and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain. She was torn by her duty as a physician to help this man, and at the same time wanting to take care of Sam, who was hysterical.

Jack ignored Sam's cries, and moved to the man he'd just shot. He knelt next to him and asked, "Who sent you?"

The man's only response was to spit on him. Jack looked at Kenny, who was standing on the man's other side, and nodded. The former Seal kicked the would-be assassin in the ribs hard enough that Jack was sure at least three were broken. "Now, let's try again, who sent you?"

The man looked at Jack and the former soldier knew he only had minutes to extract the information he needed. "Clav…Clavo." The man said, with considerable effort, as he struggled for each breath. Then he died at Jack's feet, the former Delta Force soldier showed not a sign of remorse for what he had done. At least, none that Alexx could see.

000

Thirty minutes later, when the night shift CSI's had been rousted from their beds and were processing the scene, Jack approached his father. "The name Clavo mean anything to you?" Jack asked.

Horatio was silent for a minute, and then he said. "I believe he was referring to Clavo Cruz." Horatio sighed. "You don't want to mess with him, Jack; he has diplomatic immunity."

Jack snickered. "Never stopped me before."

Horatio didn't want to know the meaning behind that statement. He glanced over at Alexx and Sam, where were sitting in a corner, Sam in Alexx's lap. "I suggest you go talk to them."

"What do I say? What about IAB?" Jack asked.

Horatio smiled. "You let me worry about IAB."

Jack nodded, and walked to Alexx and Sam. Sam saw him coming and buried his face in Alexx's chest. Jack felt the smallest pang of regret at what he'd done, but let it pass. He knelt in front of them. "You guys ok?" He asked, in part because he truly was concerned and in part because he had to say something.

Alexx looked him coldly. "Yeah, Jack, we're fine."

Sam turned and looked at him. "Was dat guy gonna hurt us?"

Jack nodded. "Yes, Sam, he was."

"But you stoppted him?"

"Yes, I did."

"Did he tell you who hurted me?" Sam asked, genuine fear in his voice.

Jack hesitated. Based on Sam's earlier reaction to the man who'd hurt him, presumably Clavo Cruz, telling him that Jack knew who hurt him wouldn't go over well. But Jack finally decided he couldn't lie to the kid. "Yes, Sam, he did."

Sam's eyes widened in fear. "Are you gonna kill him too?"

But before Jack could answer he heard someone yelling his name. He stood quickly and walked toward the voice, which didn't sound friendly at all. He found a man on similar height and build with brown hair and dark eyes. "Help you?" Jack asked, sizing the man up.

"AIB detective Rick Stetler. Would you like to explain your actions?"

Jack looked at the man a longtime before answering. Finally, he said, "We were escorting a victim to the radiology lab and the suspect seemed out of place. I identified myself as a police officer and order him to raise his hands. He reached into his waistband and I again told him to raise his hands. He again ignored me, and as he raised the weapon I shot him in right knee cap."

Stetler snorted derisively. "You blew his leg off, you…" Stetler started to say, his voice raising. But he never finished the sentence. Jack grabbed the back of Rick's jacket and shoved him against the nearest wall. Then he leaned in close. "Listen very carefully, Rick. I don't care if you're the pope himself. If you impede my ability to protect Samuel, rest assured I will make you regret it. Now get lost." Jack said, then he released Rick and walked away. Rick, meanwhile, collected himself and decided retreat was the better part of valor.


	10. Chp 9 Opposition

Chp. 9

As Stetler was slinking away, Jack leaned against the wall and sighed heavily, closing his eyes. His actions earlier that morning, coupled with what he'd just done to Stetler, probably wouldn't endear him to Alexx or Sam. But it wasn't like he could blame them. He hoped that they both knew he would do whatever it took to keep them safe.

"Jack?"

Jack opened his eyes and saw his father standing in front of him. "Yeah, dad?"

"Alexx asked me to assign you to her protection detail until this is over." Horatio said.

Jack's chin dropped a few inches and his mind screeched to a halt. This was not the reaction he'd expected. "Uh," Jack said, finally finding his voice. "Sure, but what about IAB?"

"Let me worry about IAB. As of right now, you, Ken, and Miguel have been assigned to Alexx and Sam's protection detail."

Jack thought about it for a minute, then shrugged. "Alright." Horatio nodded, and left his son with his thoughts. Jack stayed where he was for a few minutes, collecting himself, before going to Alexx and Sam. "Apparently, I've been reassigned until further notice, thanks to you, Doc." He said.

She looked at him. "Are you ok with that?"

Jack nodded. "Suit's me just fine."

Sam chose to join the conversation. "Are you gonna stay with us, Jack?"

Jack looked at him and nodded. "Yeah, Sam, I'm going to stay with you."

Sam smiled. "Good, I'm glad."

000

Thirty minutes later, Alexx, Jack and Sam arrived at a Wal-mart not far from Alexx's house. Jack watched Alexx work, amazed at how quickly and accurately she guessed Sam's sizes. _Must be a woman thing, he thought. _

"Something on your mind, Jack?" she asked when she caught him watching them.

"No, uh." He faltered at being caught. "Just admiring your womanly wiles, Doc."

Before Alexx could respond, Sam jumped in. "Are you guys talking about sex?"

Jack's eyes bugged, but Alexx knelt in front of Sam. "Hey, how about we go get you some toys? How does that sound?" She asked, smiling.

Sam looked surprised at this. "I get toys? Does that mean I'm a good boy?" Sam asked, tears in his eyes.

Alexx felt her breath catch in her throat. She took a moment regain her composure and, when she trusted herself to speak again, she said. "Sam, you are a very good boy. Don't ever forget that, baby." Alexx finished, hugging him.

As she stood up, Alexx looked at Jack. He had a far away look in his eyes, like he was remembering something from long ago. And the rage she'd seen at the hospital was back. But, just as quickly, his mask came back and she couldn't tell what he was thinking. The little group went to the toy section, and Sam quickly picked out a couple of trucks and a police car. "Is that all you want?" Alexx asked. She could tell he had something on his mind, but didn't want to say it. Without being asked, Jack moved to the opposite end of the aisle. Alexx knelt down next Sam and looked him. "What else do you want baby?"

Sam looked away. Alexx waited. Finally, Sam said, "You and Jack won't laugh at me?"

Alexx shook her head. "No, baby, we won't."

"Ok, can I get a teddy bear?"

Alexx smiled. "Of course."

000

"Nice bear, Sam." Jack said. "Know what you're going to name him?"

Sam grinned and shook his head. Alexx could tell Sam respected Jack. "Hey, doc, I'm low on ammo. Call me when you're done." Jack said, and walking to the sporting goods department without another word. Alexx knew Jack didn't need ammo so much as he wanted to give Sam his dignity. Alexx, having been a mother, knew that older children could be self-conscious about wearing diapers. Sam must have noticed the gears turning in Alexx's head because he said, "It's ok, Alexx. At least you don't at like it's my fault."

Alexx looked at Sam. "It's just something you have to do, sweetie. It doesn't bother me." Alexx said with a smile. She grabbed what she needed and was leaving when Sam pointed and asked, "Can we get those?" Sam asked, pointing to some pacifiers and baby bottles. Alexx knew that Sam was obviously regressing to a time when he felt safe. But then, she steered the cart to the checkout line, she wondered if Sam had ever truly felt safe. After she paid for their items and left the store, she wasn't surprised to find Jack already waiting for her. But she was surprised to find Ken and Mike there. "You a mind reader now, Jack?" Alexx asked, as she unloaded the groceries.

"Maybe." He said, giving her rye grin.

"Kenny, Mike." Alexx said, nodded to the two men.

"Doc." Kenny said.

"Alexx," Mike said, and waited for her and Sam to get in the car. "So, how do you want to play this?"

"Just follow us. Stay close." The other two nodded, got in Ken's Camaro and followed Jack out of the parking lot.

"So, where to now, doc?" Jack asked.

"1145 Magnola Street."

"Nice digs." Jack said.

"Are we going to your house, Alexx?" Sam asked.

She turned in her seat and looked at him. "Yeah, we're going to my house. Would you like that?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah."

Jack alternated between watching the road in front of him and behind. He noticed a black ford Crown Victoria following a little too closely. Keeping his head on a swivel, Jack pulled a radio off his belt and pressed the talk button. "Ken,"

"_Yeah, Jack?" _

"Government car, black ford. See it?"

A moment passed before Jack heard Ken's response. _"Yeah, what'd you wanna do?" _

Jack noticed that Alexx and Sam were listening to his conversation now, but he ignored them. "Boxcar, next right." Jack said.

"_Roger." _

"Jack, what's…" Alexx started, but he cut her off.

"Sam, buddy, climb up front and sit in Alexx's lap, ok?" Sam, with Alexx's help did as instructed.

"Jack, what…" Alexx started again, but he stopped her.

"I'll explain later. When I tell you, get down and stay down until I tell you otherwise." Jack said, and he glanced at them. Both looked terrified. Jack grinned, but the smile never reached his eyes, which were hard. "Trust me."

A second later, Jack made a sharp right turn and the government sedan followed, Ken's Camaro behind it. Just as quickly, Jack turned left again, blocking the alley. Before Alexx could say a word, Jack was out of the car, his .45 drawn. "Out of the car, hands up!" Jack shouted. Alexx got down, but notice Ken and Mike covering the back of the car. A gunshot made her duck and then she heard Jack yelling.

"Out of the car or the next one goes into someone not something!"

Three men got out of the car. Mike and Kenny walked forward, covering them. "I.d." Jack said, not shouting, but his tone left no room for argument.

The man who'd been in the front passenger seat stepped forward. "My name is Miguel Ruiz. I am head of Clavo Cruz's diplomatic protect detail, which is provided to him by the embassy. You have someone that belongs to him."

Jack scowled is disgust. "Sam's a human being, a child. Not a piece of property. If your boss wants him, tell him he can go through me." Jack said, turning and walking away.

Then he stopped. "On second thought, give your boss another message."

Ruiz looked up. "And that is?"

In response, Jack raised his .45 and shot all three men in the legs. Then he turned, walked back to his car and drove away.


	11. Chp 10 Explanation

A/N: Thanks to all who've read and reviewed thus far.

Chp. 10

Jack fell into the driver's seat of his car and pulled the door shut just as the shock was beginning to wear off and the men he'd just shot were now vocalizing their pain. He forced himself not to look at the doctor and her charge, and instead did what he'd done after innumerable incursions with whoever his enemy may be. He dropped the spent magazine out of his weapon, reached for another one and slapped it into the butt of his pistol, then pressed the slide release, chambering another round. Then he flipped up the safety at the rear of the slide and holstered the weapon. All this was done in under five seconds, as Jack had done it so many times that the action was now a reflex. Next he started the car and put it in gear, driving away from the carnage he had just caused.

Five minutes passed before he hit a red light and was forced to stop. As his foot pressed down on the brake, Jack turned and looked at Alexx and Sam. Sam's eyes were wide with fear. Alexx looked at him with a mixture of the same fear, but the expression on her face was also one of horror, like he'd changed into some monster before her eyes.

And in that second, Jack knew he'd gone too far. It wasn't that he cared about Clavo or what the man might do to him. He didn't care about IAB, or what they might do to him. But he did care about what Sam and Alexx thought about him. He couldn't explain it, even if he'd been asked to. This case was stirring feelings within him that, while not foreign to him, were decidedly not what he was used to.

Finally, after five long, agonizing minutes the light turned green. Jack concentrated on driving and waited for Alexx or Sam to speak. Five more minutes passed before Alexx asked, "So what possessed you to shoot three federal agents?" Her tone communicated that she thought the former Special Forces Captain had lost his mind.

Jack sighed, not in annoyance, but to give him time to form a response. "They weren't feds. They were government, yes, but they were Clavo's people."

Alexx's eyes widened at this revelation and Jack noticed Sam tensing out of the corner of his eye. "All the more reason _not_ to antagonize them then!" Alexx snapped.

At this outburst, Jack had to laugh. It was obvious to him that the medical examiner didn't know a thing about him. "I don't suppose dad told you anything about me?"

Alexx sighed, regaining her composure. Sam was back in his car seat and was watching the other cars, ignoring the adult's conversation. "He did mention you were in the military, that you were special ops of some sort, and that the two of you were estranged. I don't see what that has to do with you shooting three people without provocation?"

Jack yawned and rubbed his face to wake himself. At thirty-six, he could still keep up due to his exceptional training, but past eighteen hours had been long, even if he had slept some.

"Special Forces training teaches you to never back down. Give 110% at all times. Complete your mission at all cost. Protecting you and Sam is my mission." They reached another stoplight and Jack looked at her. "Alexx, those guys wanted Sam, and they were going to take him. I just wanted them to know I wasn't going to give him up without a fight."

Before Jack could say more his cell phone rang and he answered it. "Yeah, Ken?"

"_Bad news, homie." Ken said, "Calleigh just called. Somebody called the cops about those three guys you shot. Your dad's team is on scene."_

"Have I been identified?" Jack asked.

"_Not yet. Cal said she'd keep me posted." _

"Ok, thanks." Jack said, hanging up.

"What happened?" Alexx asked, worry in her voice.

"Somebody called the cops about the guys I just shot. Dad's team is on scene."

000

Horatio watched his team work the scene. It appeared to be a simple shooting, but something nagged at him. He noticed a shell casing on the ground, knelt down and picked it up. "Please tell me that's a .45 casing to go with others I found." Calleigh said, walking over to him.

Horatio looked at her. "It is, as a matter of fact. How many did you find?"

"Eight. Looks like our shooter stood…five or six feet from the other three and shot them in the legs." Calleigh said, giving her boss a look that said, 'and we both know who carries a .45, don't we?'

Horatio nodded. "Ok, let me know what else you find." He said. Horatio stood, contemplating his next move, before turning and walking back to his hummer.

000

Jack, Kenny, Mike, Sam and Alexx arrived at her house and Alexx carried Sam inside, silently making it clear she wanted to be alone with Sam. Jack didn't say anything, but instead started unloading the trunk. Kenny and Mike took their bags from the trunk of Ken's car, walked over and grabbed everything else that Alexx had purchased. "So, are you gonna tell her?" Ken asked.

"Tell her what?" Jack said, playing dumb, because he knew exactly what his friend was talking about.

"So, I just walk in and tell her, 'oh by the way Alexx, the reason I'm the way I am is because my wife and son were murdered by the noches ten years ago and I see you and Sam as a second chance that I'll do anything, _anything, _to protect?' Do you think that would work?"

Mike sighed and took up where his friend left off. "She's not like us, Jack. None of them are. Just…just try and remember that. That's all we're saying."

Jack considered what his friend's were telling him and nodded. "Ok, I'll remember that."

The trio collected their gear and walked in the house. The front door opened on to a hallway that split the kitchen and living room. There was a hallway just before you reached the kitchen. Alexx was in the kitchen making coffee and looking out the window and Sam was in the living room, watching a video. "You mind if we put our gear in the guestroom?" Jack asked.

Alexx nodded, but didn't turn around. "Down the hall, first door on your right. You can put Sam's stuff in my room. It's the second door on your right. Thanks." She said, and Jack nodded to the others. He kept his bag and went to the kitchen. The coffee was just finishing.

"Can I get a cup of that?"

Alexx nodded and fixed him a cup. "How do you take it?"

"Black," He said, accepting the cup and taking a sip. He nodded approvingly. "You make good java."

She smiled. "Thanks." They were silent for a minute before Jack spoke again.

"I suppose you wanna know why I shot those guys back there." He said, and when she didn't say anything, he continued. "It's not just because I was Special Forces. You said you knew that dad and I were estranged. But do you know why?" Jack looked at her when he said this. Alexx shook her head.

Jack chuckled. "Mala Noche put a hit out on my dad, about a week before we came to town."

"We?" Alexx asked.

"My wife, Jenny and my son Matt. Matt was three years old." Jack said. He stopped. Alexx waited, but there were tears in her eyes. Because she understood his pain. Jack sighed. "Anyway, the Noche's staged a drive by at a restaurant where we were eating. They killed my wife and son." Jack finished.

The two remained silent for a longtime, before Alexx asked. "Were you with Delta Force at the time?"

Jack knew what she was asking. Did he go after the bastard's that killed his family? "Yeah, I was. But we never found the guys who did it. Dad didn't either, but he tried."

They lapsed into silence again, before Alexx broke it. "I'm sorry, Jack."

He looked at her. "Me too. For whatever happened to you."

Alexx gave him a 'how did you know that look?' and he smiled. "Trust me, Alexx. When you've been there, you recognize the signs. And trust me when I say nothing will happen to you or Sam." Jack said, and Alexx knew that he would do whatever it took to protect them.

Even if it took his life.


	12. Chp 11 Violence of Action, Part Deux

Chp. 11

After explaining what lead to his actions earlier that day, Jack steered clear of Alexx. The part of him that cared about her and Sam knew he'd gone further than he should have, at least in front of them. But the part of him that had been trained to kill people with guns, knives, explosive and even his hands and feet, knew he had further to go still. Jack was on watch in the guestroom he'd turned into a sort of command and control center. He heard footsteps behind him and turned. He was surprised to see his father standing in the doorway. "Was that really necessary?" Horatio asked in lieu of greeting.

Jack turned back to window and looked at the spotting scope before answering. He shrugged. "What do you care? You told me do whatever it takes."

Horatio glared at his son. "Within reason, Jack. You're no good to anyone if you're arrested."

"It's your job to make sure that doesn't happen."

"Jackson, if you're going to be insubordinate, I'd appreciate it if you at least look me in the eye when you do."

Jack turned away from the window and looked at his father. "Did they even tell you why they followed us?" Horatio shook his head.

"They wanted to take Sam, and they would have. Clavo sent them."

Horatio sighed. Finally, he asked a question that had been nagging him for three months. "Why'd you come back, Jack?"

Jack shrugged again. "You know why. I need a job and…"

Horatio cut him off. "You didn't need a job. You could have applied with any private contracting service and been paid three times as much to the same thing you were doing in the army. You came for them, didn't you?"

Jack looked away and sighed. "If you mean the noche's, then yes I did."

Horatio turned to leave. "Just be careful what you wish for, Jack."

000

As he drove home, Horatio thought about what Jack had said. Of course he would do everything to ensure that Jack wasn't arrested. But he knew that would be easier said than done. He smiled when he pulled up in front of his house and saw Meagan's car in the driveway. They had been dating for a year and half and he planned to marry her, once everything settled down. Whenever that was.

Horatio parked the car in the driveway, shut off the engine, and just sat there. He would've sat there all night, but he didn't want to worry Madison and Meagan. He knew in his heart that this case was going to be a long one, and he feared what it would bring. After five minutes, he got out of the car and went inside. He was barely inside when he heard an excited, "Uncle H!" and little feet running toward him. Horatio quickly knelt down and opened his arms just before Madison threw herself into them. "Hi, sweetheart. How was your day?" he asked, grinning at her.

"Good, I made you a picture at school. And me and auntie Meagan had ice cream."

"You did?" Horatio asked, acting surprised. "Did you save me any?"

"Of course we did, handsome." A new voice said, and Horatio turned, with Madison still in his arms. Meagan Reynolds was 5'8" with beautiful long brown hair and an olive complexion.

"Thank you, ma'am." Horatio said. She walked over and he kissed her.

"Maddie wanted you to tuck her in." Meagan said, smiling at the little girl.

Horatio smiled at Madison. "I think I could do that." And the trio went to Madison's room.

000

An hour after Horatio put Jack on notice, Natalia and Valera showed up. They said they were there to help. And while they brought extra supplies and dinner, Jack suspected they were there to see their significant others. But that was ok, because unit morale was important. Jack stayed on watch until Alexx came looking for him. "Hey, you want something to eat?"

He smiled. "Thanks, I'll eat later. Let the guys eat, then see if they'll take over."

"Ok," Alexx said, turning to leave. She stopped and turned. "Hey, Jack?"

"Yeah, Alexx?" He asked, not turning from the window.

"You're allowed to have a life. It took me a longtime to learn that, but I did."

This time he turned and smiled. "Who told you that?"

"Your father."

Jack looked at her. "Thanks, Alexx. But I think it's a little late for me." Jack said.

Alexx smiled sadly. "It's only too late if you believe it is."

000

Three hours had past since the little group had eaten dinner. Natalia, Max, and Alexx were keeping Sam entertained and the child was very much taken with CSI and DNA analyst. Ken was on watch, giving Jack some down time, when he saw a car pull up a few houses down the street from the house. He watched it for several seconds, then decided to alert Jack and Mike. He pressed the transmit button on his radio and said, "Guys, we got company."

"_What kind of company?"_ Jack asked.

"Car and driver, 5 o'clock."

"_Anyone else?" _

"Unknown."

"_Cover me, I'm gonna check it out."_

"Roger." Ken said, and went to the corner of the room where his personal gear was and retrieved a hard plastic case. He threw it on the bed and flipped open the two clasps, revealing his personal M24 bolt action sniper rifle. A long, circular suppressor and ten power leupold day/night scope were attached. The weapon was loaded with five .308 caliber bullets. Ken positioned himself behind the rifle and checked his field of fire. He knew he'd have to be careful because a house was behind his target and he didn't want to cause civilian casualties. When he was set up, he radioed Jack. "In position."

Several seconds passed before he heard. _"Roger." _Now all that was left to do was wait.

000

While Ken was preparing to provide him cover, Jack and Mike were making sure the women and Sam would be safe. "Where's Ken?" Maxine asked.

"He's covering me." Jack said.

"What'd you mean, 'covering'?" She asked, and Jack mentally groaned. He pondered how best to explain sniping and finally said,

"He'll take out anyone I don't see."

"You mean kill." Alexx said, joining the conversation.

Jack nodded. "Yes."

Mike returned a minute later, with his MP5-SD submachine gun slung across his chest.

"Jack?" a small frightened voice asked, as Jack preparing to leave. Jack turned back and noticed Sam was on the verge of tears. He crossed the room and knelt beside the boy. "Are you gonna weave?"

Jack nodded. "I have to go make sure the bad men didn't find you, but I'll come back, ok?" Jack said, forcing a smile.

Sam buried his head in Jack's stomach, and hugged him. "Be careful, Jack."

"I will, buddy." Jack promised, hugging him back.

Jack finally let go of Sam and pained him to do. A few minutes later they all heard the back door shut and waited to see what happened next. As Alexx held Sam close and comforted him, she prayed that Jack was worrying about nothing. But somehow, she knew she was wrong.

000

In addition to his 1911, Jack's Mossberg 590 was slung over his back. He carried a five pound sledge hammer he'd found in Alexx's garage. He hid in the bushes next to the back yard fence. "Clear?" Jack asked.

Ken checked his field of fire before responding. _"Clear." _

Jack stood up, and ran to where the car. Keeping low, he could see a man in the front seat, but no one else. Five seconds before he reached the car, Jack straightened up, raised the sledge hammer and smashed the driver's side window and the driver's shoulder. The man screamed, first from shock and then from pain. Jack dropped the sledge hammer and was bringing his shotgun to bear when he heard Ken's voice over his radio ear piece. _"Sniper, 4 o'clock." _

Jack ducked behind the car and turned, firing his shotgun blindly. He was rewarded with a scream. He heard another man drop behind him. "Anyone else?" He asked, and waited for Ken's response.

A moment passed before Ken responded. _"Negative." _

Jack noticed the driver was still alive. He reached in and grabbed the keys, pulling them out of the ignition. Then he pointed his shotgun at the driver's head. "Out of the car, amigo."

The man flipped him off. "Screw you, man! Do you have any idea what Clavo's goin' do to you?!" the man asked.

Jack responded by pulling the man through the broken window, not an easy feat. The man screamed when Jack pulled on his right shoulder and the broken glass cut into his skin. "Get up." Jack said, kicking the man in the rib's when he fell. "Move!" Jack said, jerking the man to his feet.

000

A/N: Ok, from this point forward, the entire team will get screen time. Just thought I'd let everyone know. Thanks for reading.


	13. Chp 12 Making Plans, part 1

Chp. 12

Alexx sat at her kitchen table, Sam on her lap, watching as her house was besieged by police and CSI's. She smiled at the pissed off look on Rick Stetler's face when Frank informed the AIB chief that Jack, Kenny and Mike were nowhere to be found. Personally, Alexx was glad to have Sam to take care off. He provided a distraction that forced her not to think about where Jack was and what he was doing. If she was being completely truthful, the former Special Forces soldier frightened her. She knew Jack would never hurt her, Sam or any of his father's team; he'd die before he did, but at the same time what Jack was capable of – shooting a man at point blank range and maiming him, shooting three other men, breaking one man's shoulder with a five pound sledge hammer, and shooting another – the level of violence was something she, even as a Medical Examiner, had never seen.

"Alwexx?"

She snapped back to the present as Sam called her name. She smiled at him, knowing what his question would be. "What, sweetie?"

"Where's Jack?"

"I don't know, honey." Alexx said, gently, even though she'd answered the same question five times. Being a parent had given Alexx the patience of a saint. But she supposed the patience had come when she was growing up, being the eldest of six children. Though some of her friends had lamented her being turned into a 'little mama' at the age of ten, she wouldn't have traded her role in life for anything. She prayed that once Sam was well and truly safe, he would be hers.

The look on Sam's face broke her heart and Alexx got an idea. "You know what, we could call him. How does that sound?"

Sam's face brightened. "Yeah! Dat's a good idea Alwexx."

"Calleigh?" Alexx asked, seeing the younger woman walk in.

"Yeah, Alexx?"

"Do you have Jack's cellphone number? I have someone who wants to get a hold of him in the worst way." The doctor said, smiling at Sam.

Calleigh smiled maternally at the boy. She knew that if the shoe was on the other foot, and Bella had been mistreated the way Sam had, Kenny and Mike, along with Eric and herself would've have done exactly what Jack was doing. "Aww, you like Jack, don't you Sam?"

The boy grinned at her and nodded. "Yeah, he's da coolest!"

Alexx put on playful look of hurt on her face. "Hey! What about me?"

Sam grinned. "You're cool, too, Alwexx."

Alexx hugged the boy. "Thank you, honey."

"Here's Kenny's number. He should be wherever Jack is." Calleigh said, handing her friend a slip of paper.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

"Tank you, Miss Cawwy." Sam parroted.

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

Alexx pulled out her phone and dialed Kenny's number.

000

After taking out the surveillance team at Alexx's, the three former Special Operations soldiers had collectively decided they needed military grade firepower. Luckily, they had an inside source. Eric and Miguel's father, Pavel Delko, had been an engineer for the Russian army in the 1970's when he met, fell in love with and married a Cuban woman named Clorinda. But what his wife didn't know, and still didn't even after thirty plus years of marriage, was that Pavel had been a member of the Red Army Special Forces known as Spetsnaz. The only member of his family that Pavel had revealed this to had been Miguel, after he joined the Seals. He also told his son that, while the family was supported by his engineering firm, he also dealt in arms and explosives. Mike had, without being asked, kept his father's secret. He'd only revealed it when Jack asked him and Kenny if they had connection to get hardware and a place to lay low.

"So, Jack, Miguel tells me you were in the army, Green Berets and Delta force, yes?" Pavel asked. Mike and Kenny were on lookout for any visitors.

Jack nodded, as the older man appraised him. "Yes, I was. For seventeen years."

"An honorable gesture, service to one's country."

Jack nodded again. "Yes, sir. Mike told me you were Spetnaz." Jack said, and Pavel detected grudging respect in the younger man's tone.

"And he told you I dealt in arms, correct?"

"And explosives."

"That too. So, what can I do for you?"

"As you've probably guessed, we need heavy weapons. And a place to lay low."

The Russian nodded. "What do you need?"

"An M249 SAW, M60E3, 3 M203 grenade launchers, 5 M72 LAW rockets, three cases of M67 grenades, three cases of M-116 grenades. That should do it."

The big Russian threw his head back and laughed heartily. "What are you planning? The next invasion of Cuba?"

Jack shook his head. "No, standard personal protection detail."

Pavel nodded. "Ok, anything else I can do for you?"

"Mike mentioned you had a beach house? How big is it?"

The other man frowned. "It's big enough. Six bedrooms, three baths. Why?"

"I wanna use it." Jack said, simply.

Now it was Pavel's turn to ask a question. "Is my family in danger?"

Jack considered the question for a longtime before answering. The Russian's tone made it clear he'd have no qualms snapping Jack in half if he felt his family was being threatened because of this man's actions. Finally, he said, "Yes, I believe so. Did Mike tell you about the case?"

"Yes, he mentioned that a child was being abused. And that his abuser appeared to be well connected."

Jack nodded. "Does the name Clavo Cruz mean anything to you?"

Pavel scowled, and for a second Jack thought the man might draw the Glock pistol Jack had seen under his left shoulder and shoot him. But then he said, "Have your father's team here in three hours with the child. They will be protected while you do what you need to." Pavel said and both men stood shaking hands.

"Thank you, Pavel." Jack said.

As he turned to leave, Pavel sent a parting shot. "You have asked me to reveal a secret I have kept for more than thirty years, Mr. Caine. Pray that what you ask is worth the price."

000

As the three men were leaving the meeting with Pavel Delko, Ken's phone rang. "Duquesne. Yeah, Alexx, he's right here." Ken said and handed the phone to Jack, who accepted it.

"Yeah, Doc?"

"_I have a mutual friend of ours who's worried you're not coming back. Could you dispel that notion please?" _

Jack grinned and waited while Alexx handed Sam the phone. "Hey, bud."

"_Are you gonna come back, Jack?" _Sam asked, and Jack could hear the worry in his voice.

"Of course I'm coming back. I'm on my way back to Alexx's right now, then I'm going to take you guys somewhere the bad men can't find you, ok?"

"_Ok, Jack, bye." _

"Bye, bud." Jack said, disconnecting the call and giving Ken back his phone.

"Kid like's you." Ken observed.

"What are you saying?" Jack asked.

"I'm saying that you and Alexx are probably the first people who've ever done anything even remotely decent for him. How does that make you feel?"

Jack scowled, unused to such a question coming from a fellow operator. Special Operations personnel weren't known for being in touch with their feminine side. But he gave the question some thought and finally said. "What? You guys think I should marry Alexx, adopt Sam and buy a house with a white pickett fence, is that it?" He asked, disgust in his voice. Not because he was opposed to marrying Alexx or adopting Sam, but he didn't want to be domesticated. He'd tried it once and it hadn't worked.

"You just don't wanna get hurt again. Admit it." Mike said.

Jack's only response was to curse both men in Russian, a language all three spoke fluently.


	14. Chp 13 Issues, Part 1

Chp. 13

"What're you gonna to tell them?" Jack asked, looking at Mike as they pulled up to Alexx's house. Without being asked, Ken put the truck in park, got out, and went into the house to let the other two men talk.

Mike shrugged. "Doesn't really matter what I tell them. They'll hate us anyway."

Jack nodded in understanding. "For what's its worth, I'm sorry."

Mike looked at his friend. "Yeah, so am I."

000

Alexx watched the SUV that had just pulled up outside her house, and saw Kenwall Duquesne, jr., step out. She immediately noticed that something was different. He was dressed in combat boots, cargo pants and what looked like a long sleeve shirt under a vest similar to the one Jack had. He also had a shotgun similar to the one Jack used at the hospital slung across his chest.

"Serious hardware." A voice said, and Alexx turned to see Calleigh standing behind her.

"How do you mean?" Alexx asked, worry in her voice.

"Mossberg 590 special purpose 12 guage. One in the pipe, nine in the tube. Double or triple ought buckshot. Or slugs, depending on the occasion."

Alexx shook her head as Jack and Miguel got out of the truck. "Whoever did this…" she said, and her voice trailed off.

"What?" Calleigh asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"Whoever did this…" Alexx said again. "Their not going to bring him in. Their going to kill him."

Calleigh stiffened. She didn't want to agree with her friend, because that would mean admitting to herself that her brother was a killer. Yes, Kenny had served his country honorably, but still...

Alexx nodded as Jack walked up. He had a pretty good idea what the two women had been discussing. "Ladies." He said.

Both nodded. "Serious hardware." Calleigh said again, noting the M-4 rifle slung across Jack's chest.

"Serious bad guy."

"Is that really necessary?" Alexx asked, referring to the gun.

"Very necessary. Can you be ready to go in two hours, all of you?" Jack asked, looking at both of them.

"Is that necessary? I thought this guy was only Sam." Calleigh said, worry in her voice.

"He is. But he's well connected. And you know him." Kenny said, looking at his sister. He'd decided to give Jack some back up.

"From a case?"

"Yes. Does the name Clavo Cruz mean anything to you?" Jack asked.

Jack watched as the ballistics expert paled. "He killed a girl last year, ran her over with his car, got off because he had diplomatic immunity." Calleigh summarized.

"That's why you're all under protective custody." Jack said.

000

Mike pulled up outside his parent's home and saw Eric and Calleigh were already there. Natalia was meeting them at the airfield. He'd told her about the necessity of them being under police protection, and about his father's business. That was one of the reasons she wasn't with him now. She'd offered to come with him for moral support, but he told her this was something he needed to do on his own. Natalia had been reluctant to let the man she loved go on his own. Mike knew what she was worried about, but he told her he could handle Eric. He sat on his motorcycle and collected his thoughts as the engine cooled. But he also readied himself for a fight, incase Eric attacked him. He checked something that he'd brought with him, in back of his waistband, and got off the bike. Taking long strides, he quickly made his way to the front door and knocked, incase Gabriella was asleep. Waking his niece wouldn't help his case any. The door opened, and Mike was relieved to see his father standing there. The man would be his only ally for the next couple of hours. But Pavel Delko was a formidable foe. Even at sixty-two, he was 6'6" tall and weighed 300lbs., of solid muscle. But more important, he knew how to fight.

"Miguel, please come in." he said, stepping aside.

Mike the man was announcing his arrival for everyone else's benefit, and Mike readied himself. "Thanks, dad."

As Pavel closed the door, Mike saw a flash of movement and drew the weapon he'd carried behind his back. In addition to his Glock 22 .40, he carried tranquilizer pistol. At just over 13½ inches long, it was a long draw, but Mike had practiced this move many times. He drew the weapon and fired. Eric felt look he'd been punched in the chest, which he had, and he staggered, leaning against the wall. Calleigh and Clorinda started to say something, when Mike drew his Glock and shook his head. Then he turned to Eric, who Pavel had helped lay on the floor. He was just starting to pass out. "This could've been avoided if you'd been willing to listen to reason." Then he stood and made his way into the kitchen where his mother and sister-in-law were sitting. Clorinda was the first to speak. "Is he dead, Miguel?"

Mike scoffed. "Of course not, Ma! Jeez! It's just a tranquilizer gun." Mike said, re-holstering his Glock.

Calleigh glared at him. "Was that really necessary?"

Mike shrugged. "It was that, or wipe the floor with your husband. Which would you prefer?" Mike asked, then he turned to his father. Based on Eric's reaction, Mike guessed the rest of the family had been told of Pavel's secret life, but he had to be sure. "Did you tell."

"Da." Pavel said, and sat down next to his middle child.

"So…I know this is a lot to ask, and you probably hate me right but please…please believe that, Jack, Kenny, myself have your, the team's, Alexx's, Sam's, Bella's, Madison's, and Meagan's safety paramount in our minds. We'll do whatever it takes to keep you safe. And find this cabron, understand…" He stopped. Eric and Calleigh were cops, but he was a warrior, a fighter. For them, there were laws and rules, but for him the only rule had been complete your mission and don't get dead.

Mike looked at his sister-in-law, and waited. Finally, after a longtime she looked him in eye and said one word. "_Entiendo."_

He looked at his mother and, while she looked like she wanted to come across the table and strangle him, she answered likewise. "I'll wait in the car." Mike said, and the two women left to get their things. Pavel went with them. Eric was just starting to come around, and Mike quickly slapped a set of handcuffs on him. Then he pulled smelling salts from his jeans pocket and held them under Eric's nose. Mike felt bad when his brother came out of the stupor and wretched backward violently, banging his head on the wall.

When Eric had his wits about him, Mike knelt in front of him and said. "Le necesito, Hermano."

Eric considered what his brother was saying for a longtime before answering. And it was bigger than that. His boss, and friend, needed him as well. "I understand."

Mike nodded and took the handcuffs off. Without warning, Eric delivered a vicious right hook to the sides of his brother's head. The blow caught Mike on the side of the jaw, and he fell backward. Eric stood. "But you should have told me."

Translations:

Russian – _Da = Yes_

_Spanish – Entiendo; le necesito, Hermano = I understand; I need you, brother_

A/N: See, Jack's not the only one who can get violent! I'm planning to go back and ad translations for previous chapters. Thanks for reading!


	15. Chp 14 Issues, Part 2

A/N: From this point forward Kenwall Duquesne Sr., will be featured in the story, and referred to as 'duke' or Kenwall, any references to Ken or Kenny are for Calleigh's brother. Hope this helps avoid confusion.

TBITC Chp. 14

Ken parked outside his father's house and hoped that one, the man was home, and two that he was sober. He sighed in frustration. The man was an adult; it wasn't like he could force him to come with them, even if he knew that's what his sister would want. But he was try, if for no other reason than he owed his sister.

Gathering his courage, Ken walked to the door and rang the bell. An agonizing three minutes passed while he waited, then the door opened. The older Duquesne looked surprised, but he recovered quickly. "Ken, good to see you son. Your sister called, told me you were comin'."

Ken nodded, and stepped inside when his father moved out of the way. "Look, Dad, I'm not gonna beat around the bush. This fella Clavo's a bad dude. Jack figures he might come after our families. Calleigh wouldn't ever forgive me if I let anything happen to you. What you and mom did was wrong, but you've made it right and I can't fault you for that so…" His words trailed off.

"I appreciate it, son. I really do. I know that you didn't have to come." Duke said. He stepped to the living room and returned with a duffel bag. Ken opened the door and stepped outside, waiting for his father to lock the door behind them. Duke watched as his son scanned the street, head up, alert. He couldn't help a small pang of guilt that he had no part in the man his son had become.

"Nice car." Duke said, as he climbed in the passenger seat.

"Thanks," Ken said, smiling. "It was a BUD/S graduation present from Calleigh. We couldn't afford more than one car when I was sixteen, and she wanted me to concentrate on school and have a social life."

Silence fell between and Duke finally said. "Son, I'm sorry about what happened. I'm sorry about what ya'll had to go through cause of your mom and me. It wasn't right, and I'll understand if you don't want nothin' to do with me after this."

Kenny was silent for a longtime, considering his reply. Finally he said, "I'm not gonna lie to you. It was hard, sometimes it sucked. But Cal made sure that I never wanted for food, clothes or a roof over may head 'til I was eighteen. It was a lot harder on her than it was on me. If she can forgive you, so can I."

They pulled up to a small hangar and both got out. Ken opened the trunk and removed his tactical vest and shotgun. He put the vest on and slung the shotgun across his back. It was then that his father noticed the Sig Sauer in a thigh holster as well. The man's eyes bugged. "You spec ops boys don't mess around." He observed.

Kenny laughed. "No, no we don't."

Father and son entered the hangar and found Jack and Miguel already there. "Guys, this is my dad, Kenwall Duquesne. Dad, this is Jackson Caine and Miguel Delko."

Kenwall shook hands with the two men. "Were you boys in the Seals?"

Mike answered. "I was. Kenny and I served together. Jack wasn't good enough though, so the army took pity on him." the former Seal said, laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, keep it up, smart alec. I know where you live." Jack said, but the elder Duquesne could tell that this man was just as good as his son.

"So what were you, Mr. Caine?"

Jack shrugged self deprecatingly. "I was a Green Beret for five years. Delta Force for twelve."

The former Army captain made his service sound unimportant, but Kenwall suspected the man's career was more significant than he let on.

"Are you related to Horatio Caine by any chance?"

Jack nodded. "He's my father."

The lawyer nodded. He knew Horatio well, the two men had grown close first through Horatio helping Calleigh when Duke was in a particularly bad way, then when Horatio needed a lawyer to get custody of Madison, he'd approached Kenwall for help.

"Eric mentioned he had a brother in the navy, so that must be you." Duke said to Mike.

The former seal nodded like he would've preferred otherwise. "Yeah, we're brothers."

"Good to know you both." Duke said, a ford econoline van with the rear and side windows blacked out, pulled up.

The four men watched as Horatio Caine and Frank Tripp got out of the driver's and front passenger seats, respectively. The rest of the team including, Valera and Alexx, exited the van. Jack noticed that Madison and Horatio's Girlfriend, Meagan were with the team. He also observed that the kid's were mostly asleep. Which was good, and bad, depending on how you looked at it. It was good because kid's tended to freak out around people with big guns, and bad because once the kids were out of the picture, so to speak, adults tended to freak out around people with big guns.

This point was illustrated to the former operators when they saw Calleigh look at the table where the heavy weapons were laid out, and her grip subconsciously tightened around her daughter. Meagan did the same with Madison, because like Calleigh she recognized the destructive power of these weapons in the right hands. Prior to becoming a paramedic, Meagan Reynolds had spent ten years as an army medic.

Jack stepped forward and looked at the faces before. All but two had spent their entire lives as civilians. They weren't accustomed to the world of special operations and all that entailed. In plain English, they tried to establish rules in arena where rules had no place.

"Ok, I'm going to be blunt, and I apologize. We, we being Ken, Mike, Pavel and myself, feel that Clavo will use his connections to get Sam back by any means necessary. He will go through whoever he has to in order to accomplish his goal. We," Jack said, gesturing to Kenny, Mike and himself, "have to make it so undesirable, so tasteless that Clavo loses all stomach for the fight. You follow?"

Eric was the first to respond. "So, you think we're just going to sit back while the three of you do the vigilante thing?"

Jack shrugged indifferently. "Nobody's stopping you. You wanna walk away, walk."

Eric turned away. "Let's go, Cal." he said, walking away. But his wife stayed where she was.

"Calleigh…" Eric started, but Calleigh held up a hand, signaling him to be quiet.

She shook her head. "No, Eric, no. I will _not _let your pride risk our daughter's life." She shook her head again, tears in her eyes. "You think you can protect us, and I love you for that, but you can't. They…" she said, pointing at her brother, Jack and Mike, "are trained to fight, trained to kill if necessary. And the reality is, Jack didn't have to put all of us under protective custody, but he did. Let them do their job. I know you don't like it, I know what its like. You think I like the fact that my brother's a trained killer? I hate it, and I hate this for you, but regardless of how we feel…" she stopped, tears running down her face.

Eric looked at his wife and child and suddenly it all made sense. He went to them and took them both in his arms. "Ok, Cal, ok. I'll stay."

While the couple was discussing whether or not to stay, Jack, Kenny and Mike, with Frank and Horatio's help, loaded their weapons and equipment into one of two Bell 205 helicopters that Pavel had provided them for transport. Kenny and Jack would fly both helicopters, as they were qualified on rotary and fixed wing aircraft. Kenny had already volunteered to fly the helicopter carrying the ammunition and heavy weapons. Jack understood completely. Calleigh had insulted her brother and his service to his country. And for what? Because her husband had a crisis of conscience about what they were going to do?

000

"You nervous?" Kenny asked, as he banked left and followed Jack's path. Valera had asked to go with because she said she was afraid of flying, but he suspected that she wanted to give him moral support in light of what Calleigh had said.

Valera looked at him and smiled. "No, I made that up. I didn't want to insult Calleigh."

Ken nodded. "Appreciate that."

They fell silent, and several minutes passed before Valera spoke again. "So, where did you learn to fly? In the navy?"

Ken shook his head. "No, I was still in the service, but I took private lessons. I figured they'd come in handy."

"Did they?"

"I few times when I was with Seal Team six. They're a specialized unit within the Seals. We did things that most teams wouldn't touch." He looked away.

She took his hand and squeezed it. "You know Calleigh didn't mean what she said, right? It's just hard for us to understand."

Ken gave his girlfriend a sad smile. "This your way of breaking up with me, Max?"

Valera shook her head as the helicopter began descending. "No. Wild horses couldn't drag me away." She leaned up and kissed his cheek.

Ken grinned at her. "Good to know."


	16. Chp 15 Attachment

Chp. 15

Jack eased the chopper down softly, 100 yards from the Delkos beach house. "Nice job, son." Horatio said, from the passenger's seat.

"Thanks, dad. Any landing you walk away from…" Jack said, not finishing the sentiment.

"Is a good one. Yes, indeed."

The rest of the team got out of the helicopter and the men attended to their families. Jack and Mike walked to the other helicopter and helped Ken unload their weapons and equipment. They could all see several all men, presumably Pavel people, guarding the house. Pavel walked over while they were unloading. "You can set up in the kitchen. Then I will show you the bedrooms." He said this mostly for Jack and Ken's benefit, as neither had ever been to the house.

Jack nodded. "That's fine. Thanks, Pavel."

Once everything was situated in the kitchen, Pavel showed each of them their rooms. Mike and Kenny didn't seem surprised when they ended up sharing rooms with Natalia and Valera, respectively. Pavel put Jack in the same room with Alexx and Sam. This caused Madison to wonder out loud to Meagan when the two were getting ready for bed. "Aunt Meagan?" Even though she wasn't her real aunt, Madison had always called her that and Meagan treated the little girl like the daughter she'd never had, but always wanted.

Meagan smiled, as she knew where the conversation was heading, but she played along anyway. "What, sweetie?"

"Do you think Jack likes Dr. Alexx?"

Meagan shrugged. "I don't know sweetie. I suppose he does."

Madison sighed, exasperated. "No! Not 'like' as a friend, I mean like as a girlfriend."

Meagan raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Ah, I see. Well, I think your cousin is very complicated. He doesn't like to show his feelings or let people know what he's thinking, does that make sense?"

Madison nodded. "I think so."

"Ok. I think its time you went to sleep, little miss matchmaker." Meagan said, laughing.

Madison giggled and slid down under the covers. Meagan joined her and a few minutes later, she heard the kid's deep even breathing. While she watched Madison sleep, she reflected on the conversation and he relationship with Horatio. She knew that he cared for Madison deeply, and wouldn't have involved her in the child's life if the relationship wasn't serious. But at the same time, while she didn't want to push him, she wanted to be more than a girlfriend. Finally Meagan decided that once the situation with Clavo was resolved, she would sit down with Horatio and discuss their relationship. With that decision, she was able to let her mind go and fall asleep.

000

Jack sat by the window, his rifle in front of him. He alternated between watching the area in front of him with the naked eye and his scope. Alexx was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, holding Sam, who was still asleep. Jack could feel eyes on him, and he turned and watched her watching him. She looked at the child in her arms and mouthed 'thank you' to Jack. He nodded in response as Sam stirred, whimpering in Alexx's arms. "Shh, it's ok, baby. Mommy's here, you're safe." Alexx crooned, rocking him gently.

Jack had turned back to the window and was glad he did, because his mouth fell open at Alexx's words, and he froze. Not because of what she'd said, but what her statement implied. Jack was afraid this might happen, and curse himself for not making sure it didn't. He didn't want to see Alexx hunt, because he knew his father cared for her, and he himself cared for her. He'd liked her from the moment he'd first met. First the attraction had been purely physical, but as he'd come to know her it had progressed into an emotional and mental attraction. He knew if he allowed himself to, he see himself having a life with Alexx and Sam. It wasn't that he didn't want one, it was just that the world wasn't a fairy tale. Bad things happened to good, innocent people and there was nothing anyone could do about it, Jack included. Jack stayed where he was for a full ten minutes, before he stood and left the room. He found his father in the kitchen, talking to Pavel.

He waited for the two men to notice him before speaking. "Jack, what is it?"

"Could I talk to you for a minute, in private." He said, glancing at Pavel.

The older man nodded in understand, taking no offense. Father and son went out on the back porch. Horatio turned and face Jack, a question on his face. "What is it, Jack?"

Jack sighed. He hadn't wanted to do this, but he knew he must. "Sam was having a nightmare and Alexx…" He stopped.

"Alexx what?" Horatio asked.

"Alexx told him 'mommy's here.'" Jack said.

Horatio sighed. He was afraid this would happen. He knew his friend well enough to know that she missed her husband and children dearly. But he also knew that getting attached to Sam, when it was possible she could lose him, could destroy them both. Like Jack, Horatio would do whatever it took to see that that didn't happen.

Finally, Horatio spoke. "I'll um…I'll talk to her."

Jack nodded and turned to go inside. "I'm sorry, dad."

"So am I, son. So am I." Horatio said. He stayed where he was for a longtime, looking at the ocean, wondering if he'd done the right think in allowing his friend to keep Sam.

000

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is kinda depressing. Two questions: do you want Horatio and Meagan to stay together and eventually get married, and do you want Alexx and Jack to start dating? I leave it to you, beloved readers, to decide.


	17. Chp 16 Emotions

TBITC Chp. 16

What woke Jack was the smell of bacon, eggs and coffee coming from the kitchen. He checked his watch and swore in Arabic when he saw it was only nine in the morning. Normally, that would've been late for him, but Jack had been on watch until four that morning. He closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep. He was almost asleep when something banged into the bedroom door and startled him. In one move, he sat up, drew his 1911 from the holster on his thigh and aimed at the door. Slowly the knob turned and he waited.

"Sorry about…" Alexx said, but he words drowned in her throat when she saw the weapon pointed at her.

Jack lowered it quickly. They stayed in akward silence for a minute before Jack spoke. "Sorry. Reflex."

She nodded but Jack could tell she was frightened. "There's uh…coffee and whatnot in the kitchen, if you want."

Jack yawned and rubbed his face to wake himself. "Thanks. Sleep ok?"

She nodded, going to the diaper bag she'd packed for Sam. "I did. You?"

He shrugged. "I've had worse." He stood, stretched and went to the kitchen. After getting a cup of coffee, he grabbed a plate and got a healthy portion of bacon and eggs. He found Ken, Mike, his father, Eric, Ryan and Frank at the table. "Morning, sunshine. Nice of you to join us."

Jack ignored the barb and asked, "Everyone sleep ok?"

They all nodded. Horatio saw Alexx come into the kitchen with Sam and went to them. "Alexx, do you mind if we talk in private, please?" he asked, gently. He knew this conversation was going to suck anyway you sliced it. And just because it needed to be done didn't mean he had to like it.

Alexx's face darkened. "Sure, Horatio, is everything alright?"

Horatio bit his tongue before answering. "Everything's fine."

Alexx looked at Sam. "Do you mind staying with Natalia while I go talk to Horatio?"

Sam nodded. "Do you mind?" Natalia had just walked in.

"No." she smiled at Sam, and held out her arms. Sam went to her and the two left the kitchen.

Horatio could tell that Alexx was a little dismayed the Sam would go to someone else so easily, maybe even a little hurt. Perhaps this would give him the opening he needed, and maybe soften the blow.

But she beat him to it. When the reached the beach, Alexx turned to him and asked, "Jack talked to you, didn't he?"

Horatio looked at her for a long moment before speaking. "Yes, he did. Alexx…" He started to speak, but she held up a hand.

"Of all people, I would think you would understand my attachment to Sam and my desire to see that nothing like what's happened to him ever happens to him again."

He nodded, because he did understand. "I do, Alexx, and so doe's Jack, if you can believe it. He just doesn't want to see you hurt. He cares about you. We all do."

Alexx frowned. "If he cares so much, then why isn't he out here?"

Horatio grinned. "Jack isn't exactly the touchy-feely type, but I guess you know that."

Alexx's face softened. "He told me what happened to his wife and son."

"Then you should count yourself as one of the few people he genuinely trust's on this planet."

She looked surprised. "Who are the others?"

"Myself, Ken, and Miguel. Just think about, that's all we're asking."

Horatio turned to go back inside, but Alexx stayed where she was, lost in thought.

000

Sam and Natalia were playing their second game of Candy Land, when Sam asked, "Auntie Nat, do you think Alwexx wants ta be my mommy?"

Natalia was so taken aback, first that Sam would trust and second, that he would ask her such a question, that for several seconds she didn't answer.

Finally she said, "I think Alexx loves you a lot, and I think that she would love to be your mommy. Why did you want to know?" she asked, because she was genuinely curious.

Sam's eyes dropped to the floor. "It's ok, sweetheart." Natalia prodded gently, "You can tell me."

When Sam looked up, tears were in his eyes. "'Cause I want a mommy more than anything in the world, an Alwexx seems wike she would be a good mommy." Natalia nodded, crying some herself. She reached out and took the little boy in her arms, rocking him and comforting him as best she could.

000

Unknown to the two, Alexx had been listening from the kitchen. The little boy who'd stolen her heart, brought tears to her eyes once again. Unwilling to let anyone see her like this, she went to her bedroom and let her emotions drain.


	18. Chp 17 Date Night, Part 1

TBITC Chp. 17

"So what did you find?" Jack asked, as he Pavel, Mike and Ken sat in the study that had been converted into a 'team room' of sorts. There were various photos of Clavo, and known associates hanging around the room. All of the heavy weapons were stored there as well.

"He hangs out at a club called _Sphere._" Pavel said.

"How often?" Ken asked.

"My informant says has been there every night this week." Pavel said.

"Security?" Mike asked.

"There are a few guards, but I would advise against doing anything to him there; other than a shot at long range. Too many witnesses for anything else." Pavel knew his words would resonate with Jack, the unofficial leader of this operation. He knew that Jack would only kill Clavo quickly, such as with a sniper rifle or a bomb, if he had no other option. If Jack had his way, Clavo would suffer and when death finally came, he would beg for its release.

Jack nodded in response. "My thought's exactly. Besides, that's too good for him anyway. I say we go in, gather what intel we can, and get out."

"KISS. I like it." Ken said.

Jack and Mike grinned at the familiar acronym, which stood for Keep It Simple, Stupid. The group broke up and Jack grabbed a few hours sleep. When he woke, he saw that it was already dark and the clock beside the bed told him it was 1945 hours. He got up, showered and dressed in a celery suit, dark green silk shirt and brown belt and brown dress shoes. Mike was dressed similarly, except he wore a blue suit and grey and black striped shirt. Ken wore a dress shirt untucked with jeans. "Going somewhere?" Alexx asked, when she saw how all three men were dressed.

"Pavel told us about a club that Clavo frequents; we're going to check it out." Jack said.

She nodded. "Need some company?"

Jack hesitated. Alexx had no formal weapons training, that he knew of, and he didn't want to put her in danger unnecessarily. But it would make them look less threatening. A thought struck him. If each man brought a date, they would be about as anonymous as you could get in Miami, or anywhere else for that matter.

"So?" she asked, when he didn't answer.

He grinned. "Sure, I'm always up for company."

She smiled. "I'll check with Sam, and go change."

Mike and Ken invited Natalia and Maxine, after making sure Horatio and Meagan didn't mind watching Sam. Both readily accepted and Sam seemed ok with the arrangement. "You like her, don't you?" Mike asked while the three women were getting ready.

Jack got a noncommittal look on his face and shrugged. "Maybe. I mean I'm not gonna propose tomorrow, if that's what you mean."

Kenny laughed at the thought. "I never said you were, delta. Chill out, man. I'm just happy for you, and I think Jennifer would be too."

Jack scowled at the mention of his deceased wife. Even after ten years, it was still a touchy subject. But then his face softened. "I hope you're right."

000

"I think it's sweet." Calleigh said, sitting with her father, husband, and daughter on the patio.

"What is, lambchop?" Duke asked.

"That Jack invited Alexx, even if it is just for cover. She hasn't been on five dates since Dennis and the kids died."

"I don't know if I'd wanna date someone with his skill set." Eric said.

He husband's words made Calleigh think about what she'd said to her brother not twenty-four hours ago, and it made her heart ache. She knew that she'd hurt him and she honestly hadn't meant to. All she'd wanted was for her family to be together and safe.

She stood quickly and went inside. Both men watched her go. When she was gone, Duke sighed. "She was more of a parent to Kenny than his mama and I ever thought about being." He shook his head, and looked at his son-in-law and granddaughter.

"You know, I never told anyone this, but when you and Calleigh got married, her mama was none too pleased."

Eric scowled. "Yeah, I uh, heard a few things."

"Well, I expected she try something, but when she didn't I figured she'd come to her senses. A couple weeks went by and she calls me, raving mad. Wants to know why I sicked Kenny on her, had him threaten to kill her if she so much as contacted you or calleigh _ever_ again."

Eric's eyes bugged. He knew his brother-in-law was a hard man, but he also knew that the man had a gently side that he rarely let anyone see. So far the only one's to see it were Calleigh, Gabriella and, presumably, Valera.

"I told her I didn't know what she was talkin' about, that I hadn't talked to Kenny in years and that he wouldn't have told me if he was gonna do something like that, me bein' an officer of the court and all."

Eric nodded again. "He's a good man, Kenwall."

The older man's face turned sad at this. "Yeah, and I didn't have a thing to do with making him that way."

000

Calleigh approached the three men tentatively. She knew what she had to do and she knew Kenny was a hard man, especially when you hurt his pride. Gathering her courage, she cleared her throat. All three heads turned and looked at her. "Kenny, could I talk to you for a minute outside, please?"

"Excuse me, gents'." He said, following Calleigh outside.

"What's up, Cal?" He asked.

He could tell she didn't want to look at him. She was watching the ocean, and gathering her thoughts. So, he waited. Finally, she turned around. "I'm sorry about the other night. What I said was uncalled for."

He shrugged. "You're not the first person to disparage my service."

From the look on her face, Ken could tell he hadn't helped. "Look, Calleigh, I get it, ok? You wanted Eric and Gabriella to be safe, so you had to convince him. And I understand, ok. What I did is totally different from one you do. You only use a gun to protect yourself and others. I use one to hunt others."

Calleigh smiled, and nodded. "Thanks, bro." she said, hugging him.

"Anytime, sis."

"Be safe." Calleigh said, as Kenny walked away.

"Always am."

000

A/N: Ok, I'm not really impressed with this chapter for several reasons. Chief among them being that I think the whole date scene is a little...how shall I put this...staged? Yeah, that's a good word for it. But I wrote it because I have an idea for the next chapter that it wouldn't have worked without it. So... Yeah, I'm rambling. I'm just gonna shut up now and post the chapter.


	19. Chp 18 Date Night, Part 2

A/N: This chapter was written for Roots4Miami. Thanks for all your reviews, and I tried my best to write what I thought you wanted. Thanks for reading.

TBITC Chp. 18

Jack, Ken and Mike waited in the leaving room for their girlfriends/dates to get ready. Though he'd never admit it, Jack was glad he'd decided to ask Alexx to come with, and not because she provided good cover.

After his wife and son were killed, he'd had a couple of real relationships, but neither had worked out. The women either couldn't understand his career and wanted him to choose between it or them; or they couldn't understand him. Though Jack was never one to wear his grief on his sleeve, he still missed his wife and son, and the life he would've had with them. He doubted he'd have stayed in the Spec Ops world as long as he had if there'd been a living, breathing reason for him to leave it.

He pushed these thoughts aside when Alexx, Natalia and Valera walked in. Jack felt his breath catch in his throat when he looked at Alexx, among other things. She was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that was a little darker than his suit and stopped at the knee. Jack didn't notice her shoes, but being male he was interested in her 'other' assets. He was surprised that the doctor seemed comfortable in the outfit, as he'd never seen her wear anything other than the standard office attire.

"Shall we go, ladies?" Kenny asked, taking Valera's hand. "You look lovely, madam, if I do say so myself." He said to her.

She smiled. "Thank you, sir."

The others went outside, leaving only Alexx and Jack. "You know, you don't have to do this. I'm good a blending in." He said, aware that she didn't want to leave Sam.

She smiled at his concern. Despite all his bluster about being a big bad detached Special Forces veteran, he was like his father in that he cared about people. "Thanks, but Sam was actually excited about our 'date'." She said.

Jack looked surprised. "He thinks we're…" he scrunched his face, as if groping for the right word.

Alexx smiled at Jack's trepidation. "No, honey, I made it clear that I'm just helping you with a case. But he asked if you would tell him goodnight before well left."

It was Jack's turn to smile. "Sure, I suppose I could do that."

They both went to the bedroom that Alexx and Sam had shared and found the child in bed. Jack sat down on the bed, Alexx walked around and sat on Sam's other side. "Hey, buddy. Will you be ok if Alexx goes with me?" Jack asked, and Alexx detected the sincerity in his voice. She was surprised that he genuinely cared with the boy thought.

Sam gave him a gapped toothed grin and nodded. "Yeah, I'll be ok, Jack. But onwy if you pwomise ta be caweful."

Jack ruffled the boy's hair and smiled at him. "I promise."

Sam nodded, and turned to Alexx. "You too, Alwexx."

Alexx was about to respond, when Meagan walked in. They all turned to face her. She sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at Sam. "Sam, do you mind if I stay with you while Alexx and Jack go out?" she asked. She was careful not to refer to it as a date, because she didn't want to give the boy any ideas that might complicate matters for Alexx and Jack.

Sam considered this for a minute before saying. "Yes. Tank you, miss Meagan."

"You're welcome, honey." She said, and moved so Jack and Alexx could exit.

"Bye, baby. Be good." Alexx said.

Sam grinned at her and said, "I'm always good, Alwexx. It's Jack you gotta worry about."

The three adults laughed good naturedly and Alexx and Jack took their leave. They found Mike, Natalia, Ken and Valera waiting for them, with Pavel Delko standing by. "What's up?" Jack asked, looking at Pavel.

"I thought these might help you blend in a little better." The Russian said, gesturing to three high luxury sedans, a blue BMW 745, grey Mercedes-Benz SLK Roadster, and an green Audi A5.

Jack eyes bugged and Alexx swore she saw him drooling. "Arms business must be good this year." He said.

Pavel nodded. "Yes, very good." He handed each of them a set of keys blindly.

"You're not an adrenaline junkie, are you?" Alexx asked, as Jack opened the front passenger door of the BMW.

"Come on, Alexx, surely you know the answer to that question by now." Jack said, as he climbed in the driver's seat, started the car and followed the A5 Mike was driving.

"I was afraid you'd say that." She said, smiling.

Jack proved her right, when he pressed the accelerator halfway to the floor. "You know they think I like you."

She scowled. "You mean like as in date?"

"Duh."

Alexx sighed. "And that's why you asked me to come with you tonight."

"A part of it. Mostly I just wanted to get to know you, is all."

She looked at him, surprised by his frankness. "Why?"

"Because I spent ten years running away from the thing I needed most."

She looked at him sadly, because she knew exactly what she was talking about. "A family?"

He was silent for several minutes, before he nodded in response. "Yes. At some point when you did what I did for as long as I did, you begin to need some tangible reason to fight, to survive."

Alexx considered this. Then she put her hand on his and squeezed it gently. "Well, now you've got one, Jack. Two actually."

He glanced at her. "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that, while I'm _not_ suggesting we get married tomorrow, I'm open to exploring the possibility of a more than platonic relationship with you, baby. And Sam needs a mother _and _father."

"So you're going to adopt him?"

"Yeah."

"When did you decide?"

She shrugged. "I guess when I first saw him and he looked so helpless, and he needed someone who cared about him, and what happened to him. I love him like he was my own."

Jack considered this and nodded like he understood. "I felt the same way. When he told us what Clavo did to him…" Jack sighed.

"You wanted to kill them?"

"Yes."

She looked at him. "And you're still going to?"

He turned and looked at her as they arrived at _Sphere. _"Count on it."

000


	20. Chp 19 Date Night, Final installment

TBITC Chp. 19

Jack felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew it would take time for Alexx, and Sam, to see him as more than a hardened killer. But he knew that if he and Alexx were meant to be together, it would happen. But even if they weren't, Jack vowed that he would do everything in his power to ensure that Alexx received full legal custody of Sam and became his mother.

As he got out of the car and handed the key to valet, his cell phone rang. He reached in his jacket, pulled it out and answered without checking the number. "Caine."

"_Jack, I forgot to tell you. If you run into trouble, there are some 'items' in the trunk which you might find useful." _Pavel said, and hung up without waiting for a response.

"Thanks." Jack said, pressing the end button. He walked around the rear of the car to where Alexx was standing, waiting with a worried expression on her face. "Everything ok?"

He smiled reassuringly as they entered the club. "Everything's fine. Trust me."

Alexx felt a shiver go down her back at these words. The last time Jack had asked her to trust him, someone had been shot.

"What's your poison?" he asked.

"Vodka martini, please." She said.

"Un momento, senora." He said, smiling and going to the bar.

Valera and Natalia walked up a minute later. "So?" Natalia asked, giving her friend a conspiratorial grin.

"So what?" Alexx asked.

"Did he ask you or didn't he?"

"We're just friends, baby. He doesn't want to get hurt again and neither do I, and we don't want to get Sam's hopes up."

Both women nodded in understanding. Alexx had almost left the M.E.'s office after her husband and children died, but Horatio talked her out of it. And as for Jack, they all knew that he still carried a torch for his deceased wife. Jack returned with his and Alexx's drinks, and they found a table for the six of them. While they waited for the other's, Alexx decided to ask a question that had been on her mind since this case had started. "So, why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Jack asked.

"Leave the army. From what I've seen you were pretty good at what you did."

Jack considered the question, and took two small sips of his drink, a Jack Daniels on the rocks, before answering. Finally, he said, "I guess because I wanted to do something good, for once."

Before Alexx could respond, the others arrived and she let the conversation turn to other subject.

000

"So, this hadji is whaling on this donkey which we need to carry our gear, by the way, and I guess the god's were in a joking mood that day, because the next thing I know, the beast rear explodes and the hadji was covered in excrement, and saying some not so nice things about said beast of burden. And Bill and I are standing there, trying not to laugh out heads off so the guy can save face but…" Jack couldn't finish because he started laughing at the memory. The two former seals found it hilarious, but their dates looked grossed out. What Jack didn't tell them was that his friend dying was one of the reason's he'd left the army.

"What did he do?" Maxine asked.

"I think if we hadn't been there, that donkey would be dead by now." Jack said with a laugh and glanced at the door.

Jack, Kenny and Mike took turns watching the entrance while pretending to just be three guys out with their girlfriends. "Gentlemen, may I present the man of the hour." Jack said. Ken and Mike turned, and saw Clavo coming in with what appeared to be an entourage of ten people, give or take. Jack saw Alexx reach into her purse, and he grabbed his hand, shaking his head. "Not a good idea, doc. His time will come, but not here, not like this, and most definitely not from you."

Alexx looked at him coldly. "Who are you to decide who lives, who dies, and who carries it out?"

Jack looked at her with compassion. "You don't need that kind of thing on your conscience, Alexx. Trust me."

Alexx thought by the look on Jack's face that he knew what he was talking about. And judging from his past, he probably did.

000

They watched Clavo and his entourage for another hour before leaving. Jack had been strangely quiet after Clavo's arrival, and Alexx was concerned. On the one hand, Jack the man attracted her. She knew that he could be caring, gentle, affectionate and the kind of person she could see herself with. But Jack the soldier frightened. He was hard, violent, ill-tempered and not someone you wanted to mess with.

"You're going to kill him, aren't you?" she asked, suddenly, and the question surprised her. She didn't know where the question had come from.

Jack never took his eyes off the road. "If you thought I was going to do anything else, then I gave you too much credit."

Alexx scowled at him. But instead of responding, she asked another question. "What did you mean when you said I didn't want Clavo's death on my conscience?"

Jack worked the gear shift and Alexx felt the car accelerate. She glanced at the speedometer and her eyes widened in shock when she saw that the car was doing 120 miles per hours. She was about to ask Jack to slow down when he said, "You remember that story I told in the bar?"

She nodded. "The one about the donkey?" she asked, smiling. It had been pretty funny. Gross, but funny.

"Yeah. Anyway, the guy I was with, his name was Bill Westin. Sgt., William 'Wild Bill' Westin, to be specific."

"Was he with Delta Force?"

"Yes, he was my mentor. When Jen and Matt were killed, I nearly died right along with them. Bill and his wife Maria, they looked out for Jen and I after I joined the unit. She made sure Jen and Matt were ok when Bill and I were deployed." Jack swallowed, and Alexx could tell he was fighting back tears.

"Anyway, um, after it happened, they looked after me. Made sure I ate right, slept, bathed, that sort of thing. I was a wreck, you understand?"

Alexx nodded, because she did. She had been there herself. "Sounds like they were great people."

Jack nodded. "They were. That first week, I went home one day. And I remember standing in the living room and I saw all our pictures. Jenny was a photography nut." He smiled at the memory.

"And suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. I just…" He stopped, then started again. "I drew my sidearm, put it in my mouth and the next second my door was off its hinges and someone was wiping the floor with me. So, naturally I defended myself, but the guy was good. Once I got the upper hand, I realized it was Bill. He told if I even _thought _about doing that again, he'd whip my butt." Jack said, with a laugh.

"So what happened?"

Jack pulled over. "He got me drunk. And we laughed, then we cried. Then he took me home and he and Maria, bless them, nursed me back to health, mentally, emotionally and physically. After that, I looked out for Bill every time we went on a mission and he looked out for me, more so than before. He was killed in Mexico City on our last mission. That's why I left the unit." By the time he finished, he was crying, unashamed. He looked at Alexx and saw she was crying as well. She leaned over and hugged him. Then to both their surprises, she kissed him. He hesitated, then kissed her back.

000

Translations: un momenta, senora; one moment, ma'am.


	21. Chp 20 Nightmare, part 1

TBITC Chp. 20

He kissed her again, and she put her arms around his neck, pulling him close. He didn't resist, because in truth he wanted this. He'd been attracted to Alexx since he first saw her. She was everything he wasn't. Compassionate, funny, kind, tender. He was hard, unfeeling, violent. In a strange Freudian sort of way, he thought they would make a good match. But then he thought about how it would complicate things, at least at this juncture. They needed to get the situation with Sam fixed before they moved to 'other' matters. Reluctantly, he pulled away and looked at her.

She pulled back as well, worry on her face. "What? What is it?"

"We can't do this. At least not yet." He added, quickly. "Let's get this thing with Sam taken care of first, then see where we stand. But I do want this, Alexx, and I hope you do to. But I don't want to lose your friendship for the sake of romance."

She smiled and nodded in understanding. "Thank you, Jack." Then she hugged him. "And just so you know, I want this too. But even if it doesn't work out between us, and I do get custody of Sam, know that you'll always have a place in his life."

Jack felt a lump forming in his throat as she spoke. He swallowed. "Thank you, Alexx. That means a lot. As for you getting custody of Sam, don't worry about that. I'll make it happen."

There was an intensity to his words that surprised Alexx. She understood now that he was willing go to any lengths to protect Sam, and her as well. She sat back as Jack started the car and pulled on to the road, thinking about what had just occurred. She felt a wave of pleasure course through her body, but managed to control it.

"You think Sam's asleep?" Jack asked.

Alexx glanced at the clock on dashboard and saw that it was nearing midnight. "He better be."

Jack laughed at this sentiment, and she couldn't help looking at him. "What?" she asked, dumbfounded and a little miffed. "What's so funny?"

"You. You've only known the kid, what? Three days? And you're already attached to him."

She gave him a 'well, duh' look and said, "Well, I can't help. He's just so darned cute and sweet and…" she stopped. "Well, don't you feel the least bit paternal towards him?"

Jack was so caught off guard by the question, that he couldn't play it off as nothing. And the reality was he should've known the conversation would go this way. Finally, he shrugged. "I guess. But I think I intimidate him a little. Maybe even scare him." He said, guiltily.

Now it was Alexx's turn to laugh. "Intimidated? Baby, he idolizes the ground you walk on. When you were meeting Pavel, it was 'Jack this or Jack that' and I started to feel like chopped liver." Alexx said.

"You serious?" he asked, surprised.

"Of course." She said, as they stopped in front of the house. She saw Horatio and Calleigh standing out front, talking. "You wanna have some fun?" she asked, giving him a sly grin. He realized what she was thinking, and grinned back. "Sure, why not."

She leaned in and kissed in, on the mouth. He returned it and they parted reluctantly after a minute. As they got out of the car, Jack noticed the look on his father's face and it was priceless. He walked past the two CSI's without saying anything, but when he was sure they couldn't see him he smiled. He didn't know where his and Alexx's relationship would go, but right now life was good.

000

AIB Chief Rick Stetler was pissed, which wasn't a stretch for him. He was usually in a foul mood and, like now, it usually had something to do with Horatio Caine, or his team. At the moment though, his mood had something to do with Dade County Medical Examiner Alexx Woods. He knew that she had taken custody of an unnamed child at a crime scene processed by Horatio Caine's team. That alone would've justified taking the child from her, in Stetler's mind anyway, but she'd given him an air tight reason by not following procedure.

He looked up as Nancy Jefferies, a Social Services agent, walked through the door. "Detective Stetler, based on what you told us, I see no reason to leave the child in Ms. Woods custody for the time being, _but_," she added quickly before he could speak, "that doesn't mean that once she files the proper paper work with our office, Ms. Woods couldn't receive full legal guardianship of the child. Understood?"

Stetler looked at the woman and grinned, nodding. "Of course."

"Alright. Do you know where the child is?"

"Yes. A private residence owned by Pavel Delko."

"And you have officers en route to retrieve the boy?"

"Actually, I thought we could go ourselves. I have two units outside waiting for us."

Nancy felt her stomach turn. She'd been doing this job long enough to know Horatio Caines' reputation for being someone you didn't want to mess with. And she'd done her homework on his son, Jackson; a seventeen year veteran of the U.S. Army Green Berets and Delta Force. In short, these were two men she didn't want to piss off. But the orders had come down from on high and as she would dutifully carry out said orders like the good bureaucrat she was. "Alright, let's go."

Rick smiled and it made her stomach do a back flip. "Lead the way, madam."

Nancy had a sinking feeling that if Rick Stetler had any brains at all, he'd leave this case alone.

000

A/N: Sorry about the cliffhanger. I just didn't want to make this chapter too long, and leave you in suspense so you'll keep reading. I know I'm evil, you don't have to tell.


	22. Chp 21 Nightmare, part 2

TBITC Chp. 21

Ten minutes after he and Alexx got back from _Sphere, _after getting some coffee from the kitchen,Jack grabbed his jeans, a t-shirt and his tactical vest from the bedroom and went to the bathroom to change. When he came back to the bedroom where Alexx and Sam were sleeping, he found Sam in Alexx's arms, wide awake and sobbing his little heart out.

"Shh, it's ok, baby. You're safe. I've got you." Alexx crooned, rocking him back and forth. She caught Jack's eye and mouthed 'nightmare' as an explanation. He nodded and took up station behind his .308 sniper rifle at the window.

He watched the front of the house, and half listened as Alexx comforted Sam. Once he'd calmed down enough so that she could understand what he was saying, Alexx asked, "Do you wanna tell me what's got you so upset, baby? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to, but it might help. It always helps me to talk to someone when I'm upset." She said, running her hand through his hair.

While Jack was in the bathroom, Alexx had asked Meagan how everything had gone with Sam and she'd explained that he was an angel, as always. Alexx thanked Meagan and Horatio for watching Sam, told them goodnight and went to bed. She was just getting into bed when Sam woke up, bawling.

Sam looked at the only person he'd ever genuinely trusted and nodded. "Ok, Alwexx. I dreamed the bad men camed and tookted me away, and when Jack twied ta shoot dem with his gun," fresh tears came into Sam's eyes at this point, and he stopped. Alexx waited patiently for him to continue. Jack had left his position at the window, and knelt at the end of the bed. "But dey…dey…" Sam couldn't finish as he started crying harder. Alexx took him in her arms, got off the bed and walked around the room, rocking Sam in her arms and tried her best to comfort him.

_But how do you comfort someone whose never known comfort? Jack thought, sadly. _

When Sam's cries had subsided, Alexx sat down on the end of the bed next to Jack. Jack turned and looked at Sam. His head was buried in Alexx's chest. Jack started say something when he heard Ken's voice over his radio earpiece. Ken was in an overwatch position 200 yards from the front house, watching the road.

"_Jack, we got company." _

000

Miami Dade Police Sergeant Miguel Santos didn't like this assignment one bit. He, like ninety percent of all cops in Miami knew or at least knew of Horatio Caine and respected him. The fact that he'd been ordered to go against a man he didn't know, but respected none the less, made his stomach turn. But orders were orders, and his kids needed to eat and have a roof over their heads.

They reached the house, lights blazing and sirens blaring, another of Detective Stetler's ideas. Santos quickly crossed himself and got out of the car. Whatever happened in the next few minutes, it wouldn't be pretty.

000

Jack, Horatio, Frank, Ryan and Eric had taken up various defensive positions around the living room and front door, weapons drawn. Mike had joined Kenny in the overwatch poistion. Jack had made one thing clear. Whatever Rick Stetler thought, Sam was _not _leaving unless there was no other option than to shoot it out with their brother officers who Stetler brought as reinforcements. Which none of them were willing to do, even for Sam's sake.

They heard the squad cars stop outside the house, and waited. Five minutes passed before there was a knock at the door. No one moved. Then they heard Stetler's voice. "Caine, I know you're in there. Let's not make this any harder than it has to be. Come on, its not like he's your kid. What do you care what happens to him?"

Horatio watched Jack tense at these words, and shook his head. _Wrong thing to say, Rick. _

Two more minutes passed before Stetler said, "Break it down."

Jack tensed, and a second later, the door slammed open, the lock mechanism broken. Four uniformed officers stormed in, taser's drawn. "Drop your weapons and give us the boy." Stetler said.

"Never happen, _kalet._" Jack said, his M-4 aimed between Rick's eyes.

Jack watched as Rick's nostril's flared, and his eyes bugged. "What did you call me?!"

"It's Arabic. It means bastard. Personally, I think it describes you, and your bitches perfectly."

Jack watched as a woman who'd come in with Rick and the other officers stepped forward. "Mr. Caine, if I may, my name is Nancy Jefferies and I'm with Dade County Department of Children and Families. Detective Stetler has informed us that Dr., Woods failed to follow procedure when she took the child in question into custody."

Jack shook his head in disgust. "And you believe this prick? Why am I not surprised? You people are all a like, stupid. I can assure you, Ms., Jefferies, that _Sam, _is being given everything he needs right now, and if you want to take him, then you have to go through me!" Jack yelled, his voice rising with each word. His rifle was now pointed at Nancy's head. "Oh, by the way, at this range I can make certain you have a closed casket funeral, Puta." He said, then spit in her face as a parting shot. He watched her bristle at being threatened and insulted. Then she stepped aside. "I tried to be reasonable."

Jack noticed the taser again but too late, and tried to turn, but not before he felt something stabbing into his right thigh, and hot, blinding pain shooting through his body.

000

Several things happened in the next few minutes, but Jack couldn't hear any of it. He'd been hit three times with the taser, which was why he was lying on his back on the floor. He saw the woman from DCF going to bedrooms. He reached out and tried to grab her leg to stop her, but suddenly felt something hit him in the ribs, and air being forced from his lungs. Though it hurt, Jack found himself thankful for the kick in the ribs, because it caused his senses to return. The first thing he heard was Sam screaming Alexx's name, and trying to get out of the DCF woman's hold and get to Alexx. He saw tears streaming down Alexx's faces as she tried to tell Sam that he'd be ok.

Then he heard Rick's voice. "This all could have been avoided if you'd listen to reason, idiot."

That caused Jack's blood to boil and he lunged at Rick, but the man was too fast. He moved out of the way and kicked Jack again. This time Jack screamed in pain. He squeezed his eyes shut and suddenly noticed everything was quiet. He looked up and saw his father's Sig Sauer pointed at Rick's head. "Kick my son again Rick, and I swear to God I will kill you. Do you understand?"

Rick grinned evilly. "Sure, Horatio, I've got what I want." With that he turned and walked out. The last thing Jack heard before passing out was Sam screaming. But even through the pain, Jack could swear Sam was screaming one word and it tore his heart out. Because that word was Daddy.

000

A/N: Hope you liked it. _Kahlet_, pronounced _kalet_ is Arabic for bastard. And _puta_ is Spanish for whore, in case you didn't know. The reason I used an Arabic word is because Jack's speaks fluent Arabic, as well as several other languages. Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.


	23. Chp 22 Living Nightmare

TBITC Chp. 22

Jack sat up gingerly and leaned against the nearest wall. He heard footsteps outside the front door, and instinctively drew his weapon. He knew that Alexx would be fighting mad, and he had no intention to harm her, but he needed her to think rationally. And the quickest way to get someone to do that, in his experience, was to point a gun at them. So he waited. Alexx was the first one through the door, the other's apparently wanted to give her space. She looked at Jack, her eyes cold, but at the same time full of pain and sorrow. He opened his mouth to say something, but Alexx held up a hand, signaling him that she didn't want to hear it, and went to the bedroom. A few seconds later, he heard the door slam, and then lock.

Then he remembered being kicked in the ribs. He touched his right ribcage, assessing his injuries as Horatio and Meagan walked through the door. Meagan walked over to him and knelt down. "Do you mind if I take a look?"

"Sure. I don't think anything's broken, just hurts like a bitch." Jack said, then he at her apologetically. "Sorry."

She smiled. "It's alright. I got used to it a longtime ago."

"Are you alright, son?" Horatio asked.

"Yeah, I've had worse. Why didn't you shoot Stickler?"

From the door, Jack heard laughter. "What'd I say?"

"What we've all been wanting to say for five years. I've never seen someone take such pleasure in making others miserable." Ryan said.

"Where's Alexx?"

"Bedroom." Jack said. Eric moved past them, going down the hall to the room he and Calleigh were sharing. Jack assumed he was going to get Calleigh to try and talk to Alexx. He wished them luck, only because he'd had none where the good doctor was concerned.

Meagan moved back and Jack looked at her. "So, am I going to live?"

"Yeah, you'll be sore for a couple of days, but you'll live."

Jack nodded, his jaw set in a determined line. Then he pushed himself up off the floor. "You're going after them, aren't you?" Meagan asked. She could see the same question on the rest of their faces.

"Of course. You wanna come? We could always use another gun."

Meagan hesitated, and looked at Horatio. "I wouldn't ask, except I don't really feel right going into combat with a bunch of cops," he looked at his father and Ryan. "No offense, but I need someone who can shoot first and ask questions later, and you were an army medic for ten years. You saw action in the gulf, the first time around. You were wounded twice, thus two purple hearts. But the second time you received a bronze star for valor, a result of…" Jack stopped when she held up a hand, nodding her assent to his request.

"I know what it was for." She said, a faraway look in her eyes suddenly, like she was remembering. With that, Meagan turned and went to her bedroom. She moved around quietly so as not to wake Madison. But she thought that would be hard to do, as the girl could sleep through anything. Meagan thought it was a product of Madison's living situation with her mother, Suzanne Barnham. Meagan resolved that if she ever got her hands on Madison's biological mother, she would 'explain' to the woman that children were to be treasured, loved and protected. After Horatio and Jack finished with Suzie, of course. She smiled, as she surmised that Jack had the same thoughts about Clavo Cruz. Except she knew that Jack wouldn't just capture Clavo, throw him in jail for the rest of his natural life and let bygones be bygones.

She quickly dressed in jeans and dark blue polo shirt. Then she went to her suitcase and pulled out a small of the back holster, a Sig Sauer P-239 .40 pistol and a two spare magazines. After placing the weapon and holster on the small of her back, she sat on the bed and watched Madison sleep.

Unlike everyone else, save Ken, Mike and Horatio, she cut Jack some slack because she could understand why he was doing what he was doing. If Madison had been hurt the way Sam had been, she would've done the same thing. Madison turned in her sleep and her eyes fluttered. She saw Meagan and smiled sleepily. "Aunty Meagan, are you leaving?" she asked, sleepily.

Meagan leaned forward, smiling and smoothing some curls out of Madison's face. "Yes, baby, but I'll be back. I've just got to help Jack with something, ok?"

"Ok, be careful." Madison said, and turned over falling back to sleep.

"I will." Meagan whispered, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on the girls' cheek.

Then she grabbed a light jacket, to hide her weapon, and left the room.

000

Meagan found Horatio, Jack, Mike, Kenny and Pavel in the study, going over the plan of attack and some intelligence that Mike and Kenny had gathered. They all turned when she entered the room, and she suddenly felt self-conscious. "So, any news?" she asked, because she felt she had to say something.

"Yeah, apparently SEALs can think for themselves." Jack said, a poor attempt at humor.

Mike and Kenny both flipped him the finger, and cursed him in foreign languages. But Meagan, Horatio and Pavel could tell it was just comrades in arms bantering back and forth, totally at ease with each other because they had survived a baptism of fire, more than once. "We placed tracking devices in the DCF bitches car. We could follow her now, or we can wait and let the GPS device track her movements."

"What will they think up next?" Meagan asked, smiling.

"Are you armed?" Jack asked. In response, she half turned and he saw the butt of a Sig Sauer pistol protruding from a holster at the small of her back. "Want something bigger?" he asked.

Meagan stuck out her lower lip and consider the question for a minute, then shrugged and said, "Sure, why not. What do you have?"

Pavel stepped forward and considered the woman in front of him. "I think an MP-5K or a Benelli M4 shotgun. Which do you prefer?"

This time she didn't have to think about it. "I'll take the MP-5. Thanks, Pavel."

"You're welcome." He said, and grabbed the weapon from a cabinet behind his desk.

Meagan took the weapon and felt infinitely better about whatever they might run into. "Ready?" Jack asked.

"Lead the way, Captain."

"Yes, Major." Jack said, as he, Kenny and Mike left the room.

She turned to Horatio "Are you ok with this?"

He nodded. "Yes, just be careful. You and Jack are too important to me to loose either of you."

She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. "I promise. Don't worry." She said and left the room.

_I won't, Horatio thought. _

000

Horatio stood by the front window, and watched them leave. He prayed for their safe return and that Sam would be protected, whatever he might suffer. "Is it always like this?" Chlorinda Delko asked, standing at his side.

Horatio turned and looked at her. "In truth, Mrs., Delko…"

She smiled. "Horatio, you've known my Eric for many years. You're family. Call me Chlorinda, please."

He smiled in return. "In truth, Chlorinda, I don't really know what its like. Jack and I were estrange for ten years, and are only just reconciling."

Chlorinda Delko seemed shocked by this, and hurt for the man that her son considered a second father. "I'm sorry, Horatio. I don't mean to be forward, but what caused it?"

"I caught a case involving the Mala Noche about ten years ago, it was a high profile shooting. We caught the man who carried out the hit," Horatio chuckled, "I say man, but in reality he was just a fifteen year old boy."

Chlorinda nodded, understanding. "Their all too young."

"Anyway, Jack called after a particularly nasty piece of business that he and Ken were involved in Eastern Europe. He wanted to bring Jenny and Matt down for a visit. And, foolish, I said sure." When she didn't interrupt, he continued. "I should've…" he sighed, as if a heavy weight was returning to him.

"I should've seen it coming. Two days after they arrived, the Noche's hit us at a restaurant. Matthew was killed instantly. Jenny hung on for two days. Then she asked Jack point blank if her baby was dead and, because the doctor's had told him she wouldn't survive, he told her the truth. She died later that night."

They were quiet for a few minutes, before Chlorinda said. "That's awful. How old was he?"

Horatio fixed his eyes on the middle distance before answering. "He was three years old."

Chlorinda crossed herself and looked away. Neither of them moved from the window for a longtime.

000

"Turn left up here." Ken said from the front passenger seat of the BMW. Jack was driving, Mike and Meagan were in the back seat. Jack did as instructed. The tracking device on Ken's laptop blinked steadily, indicating that the target vehicle had stopped moving. All four checked their surroundings and realized they were on Embassy Row, the street that held a good number, but not all of the foreign consulates in Miami. "Check out the flag." Jack said.

"Baracas. Isn't that where Clavo's from?" Mike asked.

"Yep, it is."

"Now why would a social worker and an internal affairs detective deliver a child _back _to the man who molested him? I mean Stetler's a prick, but this?" Jack asked. Sure he hated Stetler like the rest of them, but he didn't want to believe the man was that depraved.

"Someone's coming out." Meagan said.

Jack had brought a digital camera with a telephoto lens and night vision amplifier, just in case. He raised it to his eye and held the trigger down for fifteen seconds as the man walked out of the gate and to his car. Then he scrolled through the photos, looking at each intently, before finding the clearest one. He stared at the photograph for twenty seconds. Then he swore, because he recognized the man as IAB Chief Rick Stetler.

000

A/N: I added character Bios for Jack, Mike and Kenny on my profile page, if anyone's interested. Thanks for reading.


	24. Chp 23 Planning

TBITC Chp. 23

They decided not to follow Stetler to his house, because they could do that anytime and didn't want to risk him recognizing them. "What about that puta from DCF?" Mike asked when they were driving back to the beach house.

"What about her?" Jack asked. He was doing 90 MPH on the freeway and weaving in and out of traffic, seemingly unconcerned with the horns blaring around him and people slamming on their breaks to avoid wrecking.

"She looked like she would break if we pushed her hard enough."

Jack nodded from the front seat. "Good plan. See what you can find out."

"Alright, I'll check my sources."

Meagan leaned forward. "And what are you going to do to get your information?" she asked, her eyes widening when she saw the speedometer inching toward 100 mph.

Jack snickered. "What'd you think we're going to do, Major?" He asked, using her former Army rank.

"Well, I don't know, Captain." She said, icily. "Based on your track record, I presume you're probably going to use some form of intimidation. Most likely physical."

"Doesn't sound like you approve." Kenny said from the front passenger seat.

"I just…" she hesitated. "I thought you would an honorable man. I never pictured you as an assassin."

Jack slowed to 45mph and turned left on two wheels. Without warning he pulled to the side of the road, threw the transmission into park, and turned to Meagan. "Listen carefully, because I'm only going to say this once. I will do _whatever it takes _to get Sam back to Alexx. Do you understand?" Jack glared until she nodded. "Good."

000

The agreement _not _to tell Alexx where Sam had ended up was unspoken between the former warriors. It wasn't that they wanted to lie to Alexx, they just didn't want to cause her anymore pain than she was already in. In was after 3:00 AM when they got back to the beach house and they all agreed to grab some sleep and meet in the kitchen at eight.

Since Alexx had locked him out of the bedroom, Jack slept on the sofa in study. Or rather, tried to sleep. But every time he closed his eyes, pictures of Sam calling out to him begging Jack to save him filled his mind and chased any thought of sleep from him. Exhaustion overtook him at 4:30 and he lapsed into a fitfull sleep where the nightmares still plagued him, but he was too tired to fight them.

000

Sam tried to sleep on filthy floor, but like Jack he couldn't. He didn't know what had made him call Jack daddy, but he had. He looked at the small window and saw a sliver of moonlight, and he prayed. "Pwease find me, daddy."

000

Jack's eyes snapped open and he drew his .45. It was pure instinct, but he could've sworn he heard Sam calling out to him, begging Jack to find him. Suddenly he was aware that he wasn't alone and could feel eyes on him. He saw the rest of the team looking at him. "What? Haven't you ever seen a man wake up before?" He snapped. He became more irritated when he woke and realized that it was 0930, an hour and a half _after_ he should've woken up. _You're slipping, Jack. Get you're crap together. _

"Why didn't you wake me?" he snapped again, rubbing his face to wake himself and glaring at Kenny and Mike.

"He told us not to." Mike said, pointing at Horatio.

"Ordered is more like it. Said somethin' like we weren't long for MDPD if we woke you."

Jack stood and crossed the room in three long strides. He took a picture of Sam of the wall and held it up. "He is out there, being made to do God knows what to God knows who. We will not eat, sleep or do anything other than finding until he's safe. Is that clear?!" Jack yelled, rage in his eyes. He wasn't denying that he needed the sleep, but he'd promised Sam and Alexx that Sam would be safe. And he'd failed to protect him. Even if they got Sam back, Jack wasn't sure he'd ever forgive himself for this failure.

They all looked away, as they realized this wasn't just a case to the former soldier. This was life and death, serious business.

"Intel?" Jack asked, calmer now that everyone understood what was at stake.

Kenny stepped forward. "Nancy Elaine Jefferies, age 42. Husband, Robert, works as an investment banker. Two kids, Katie and Robert, Jr., ages, 10 and 12, respectively. Worked for Dade County Department of Children and Families for the past 18 years. Address 9541 Glade Stone Way."

"What about the family dynamic?" Jack asked.

"Kid's are homebodies, very few friends that we can find. Husbands gone some workwise, but he seems very devoted to Nan and the kids."

"So home invasion is out then?" Jack asked.

"You do know there are cops in the room, right?" Frank said, interrupting.

Jack shot him a withering glare and he actually took a couple of steps back. "What about driving to and from work?"

Kenny and Mike nodded. "Based on photos from traffic cams, she takes the same route to work and same route home everyday like clock work." Mike said.

"Who drops the kids off and picks them up?" Jack asked.

"Unknown." Mike said.

"This week?" Jack asked.

"Uh…" Ken consulted some notes. "He's home."

"Alright." Jack checked his watch. 1015 hours. "See you can get her schedule. If she's making any home visits, we can grab her today, interrogate her. See what we can find out." Jack said. He noticed that they were alone except for his father.

"You have a problem with this?"

Horatio looked his son in eye. "Just don't hurt her."

Jack grinned, but his eyes were hard. "I don't intend to."

But as he walked out of the room, Horatio had suspicion that if hurting this DCF woman got Jack the answers he wanted, that was exactly what he would do.

000


	25. Chp 24 Capture

TBITC Chp. 24

Alexx opened her eyes slowly, and looked around the room. Her mind foggy from sleep, she struggled to remember where she was as the last week had blended together into one long day, or so it seemed. She felt the bed next to her, expecting to find a small, warm body, but instead her hand was met by the soft caress of cotton sheets. That woke her up, as she remembered what had happened…she didn't know how long ago it was and glanced at the digital clock beside the bed, shocked to find that it was just after ten in the morning. She couldn't remember when she'd slept so late. Getting out of bed, she decided breakfast was in order, if only to keep her mind off of Sam, where he was and what was happening to him.

As she reached the hallway, she heard Jack yelling from somewhere, and it was loud enough that she could clearly understand the words. "He is out there, being made to do God knows what to God knows who. We will not eat, sleep or do anything other than finding until he's safe. Is that clear?!"

Alexx closed her eyes to stop the tears that threatened to flow, this time from guilt. She knew why Jack was angry. It wasn't just because Sam had been taken, it was also because Jack felt that she blamed him. _And he's right, she thought, sadly. _

Alexx knew that when they got Sam back, because with Jack and Horatio on the case it wasn't a question of if but when, she would never forget the events of the previous night. It ranked second only to the night she'd been told her husband and children were dead. She doubted she'd ever forget Sam screaming her name, begging her to save him.

Alexx pushed these thoughts from her mind, because she knew if she focused on them too long, she would lose it. She went to kitchen and found, Eric, Calleigh eating. She was thankful for the company. "Morning," she said, quietly going to the coffee pot pouring herself a cup.

"Alexx, you ok?" Calleigh asked.

Alexx hesitated. "Just trying not to think about it, baby." She said. Calleigh smiled sadly, and nodded in agreement.

"Their getting him. It's what they do." Eric said, trying to comfort his friend.

"I know." Alexx said, grabbing a granola bar and sitting down. "What was that about earlier?" she asked, referring to Jack yelling at them.

"He was upset that H let him sleep in. He feels responsible for Stetler taking Sam, thinks he should've prevented it."

"Do you know if they planned anything?"

Frank chose that moment to walk in. "I do believe our bodyguards lost his mind."

"How so?' Eric asked.

"Jack's answer is to kidnap the social worker and 'interrogate' her, whatever that means."

Alexx shook her head, and stood up. "The hell he will." She intended to talk some sense into Jack, but when she reached the study, she found it empty except for Pavel and Horatio. "Where are they?" she asked, fire in her eyes. No matter what her thoughts on social services taking Sam from her, she couldn't let them do this.

"They went to get intel on the Jeffries women routes to and from work, and she if she had any home visits today. They're going to grab her, do the interrogation somewhere else, and probably kill her."

Horatio shot the other man a fierce glare. "Jackson wouldn't do that." He said, his voice low and deadly.

Pavel had to laugh. Horatio was a good man, but he could be naïve in some things, and covert operations was one of those things. "Do you even know your son, and what he's been doing for the last eighteen years? He served as a member of two of the best trained covert operations units your country has. Combined, Jackson, Miguel and Ken have a total of forty seven years covert operations experience, that is assassination, hostage rescue, personal protection, and the like. My point is they have a mission and it is not a mission that the politicos in Washington have given them. This mission is personally important to them and they will accomplish it by any means necessary."

"Could I use your phone?" Alexx asked. Horatio didn't say anything, but reached into his pocket and handed her the device.

She took it and found Jack's number in the address book. The call connected and went straight to voice mail. "Jack, listen, I want Sam back, you know I do. But…" she stopped as she choked at the thought of what he was going to do. "But not the expense of a woman, a mother, doing her job. And not at the expense of people I love, people I care about. Please don't do this." Then she hung up.

000

Jack was dressed in jeans, a polo shirt and hiking boots as he walked through the Dade-County Social Services Office, a file folder in his right hand, coffee cup in his left. He located Nancy desk with little trouble, only because her name plate was visible, despite the mountain of paper work. Shaking his at how easy this all was when he saw her calendar open for all the world to see. _But, then again, they probably never planned on something like this happening, he thought._

He saw the name Briggs written in red under today's date, with the letters HV written next to it. He could only hope that meant Jefferies was doing a home visit. He checked the drawers in her desk and file cabinet and, as he predicted they were all locked. He glanced at the top drawer in the filing cabinet. A-C was written on a white card in the card holder. Jack removed a small case from his jeans pocket and opened, taking out a small lock pick. Ten seconds later the cabinet was open. Thirty seconds after that he had a file for a woman named Angela Briggs tucked under his arm and was walking out of the building, a smile on his face.

000

Five minutes later, Jack and company were headed in the direction of Angela Brigg's apartment. Fortunately it was in a bad part of town, which was what they wanted. "So, how do you wanna play this?" Mike asked from the driver's seat.

"I say we wait till she leaves, and grab her as she comes out. Place like that, nobody's likely to be sorry she got grabbed." Kenny said.

Jack nodded from the backseat. "Good idea. Here's what I think we should do…"

000

They were waiting when she came out. It was decided between the three of them that Mike would approach her as she would recognize Jack and know something was up. When they saw her coming out of the apartment, Mike stepped out of the van and walked toward her, timing it so he would reach her when she was halfway to her car.

"Mrs. Jefferies?" He called from six feet away, an easy smile on his face. He'd shaved his face and trimmed his goatee and mustache to appear less threatening. He was dressed in chinos, brown dress shoes, a light blue shirt and blue blazer. Not the best, but it was nicer than what someone would wear in this neighborhood.

"Yes? Can I help you?" she asked, turning to him. He was now within three feet.

"Well…" He said, closing the distance. When he within a foot of her, he drew his Glock and jammed the gun into her side.

"What…."she started, but he stopped her with a shake of his head. The van pulled up beside them, blocking her escape. He leaned in close. "You have two children, Katie and Bobby, they go to Thomas Jefferson Middle School?" He asked, but his tone suggested he already knew the answer.

She nodded meekly, tears forming in her eyes. "Please don't hurt my kids." She begged, jumping as the van door opening startled her.

Mike amiable expression suddenly turned harsh. "Give me your keys and get the van, _Puta." _He said angrily, gesturing with the gun. And, not knowing what else to do, Nancy complied.

000


	26. Chp 25 Information, Part 1

TBITC Chp. 25

A/N: this may be my last update until after May 12. But then I'll be done with school and should be able to update more often. Of course, four chapters in a week is a record for me. Thanks and happy reading. – Terry

000

With the bag over her head, Nancy couldn't tell how long they'd been driving. She guessed it was an hour or so, but she couldn't be sure. Just when she was about to get her bearings one of the men yanked the bag off her head. Then she felt a bottle being placed against her lips. "Drink." A voice said, and she did. Just as quickly the bottle was removed then she recognized the man who'd spoken to her.

"You're…" She started, anger clouding her eyes.

Jack nodded. "Yeah, I'm the guy you pissed off. Look, I'm going to be straight with you, I have no intention of hurting your children," Jack laughed at the absurdity of it. "I mean, first off, why would I want to kill your kids in order to get Sam back?"

She shook her head. "I…I don't know. I don't…I don't know anything about you, other than you're a very dangerous man."

Jack grinned. "I'll take that as a compliment. Now, you're going to help me. Call it atoning for your sins, so to speak."

"What do you want?" She asked, suddenly eager now that she knew her children weren't in danger.

"Where's Sam?"

"The Rutherford Children's Home, it's a good place, I assure you. He's being well cared for." She said, worry creeping into her voice when Jack's expression darkened. "Did I say something wrong?"

Jack shook his head. "He's not there, I promise you."

"How can you be sure?" she asked.

"Tell me where you and Detective Stetler went after you left the Delko residence and what you did, exactly. Leave nothing out."

"We drove back to my office, Sam was very distraught, and I did my best to calm him down." She said, and Jack looked away, fighting his emotions as he imagined the trauma Sam must have suffered. "Are you his father?" she asked, suddenly.

Jack was caught off guard by the question. "No, I'm not." He finally said, then asked, "Why?"

"Because I can't see anyone who wasn't his father going to all this trouble."

Kenny laughed from the driver's seat. "Lady, if you knew Jack at all, you wouldn't be saying that."

"So, what happened after you got to the office?"

"Detective Stetler offered to drop Sam at RCH and I took him up on it, as it was already two in the morning."

Jack shook his head in disgust, and laughed bitterly. "So, not only are you stupid, but you're also lazy."

"Excuse me?!"

Jack laughed, again. "My insolence offends you?!" Then he grabbed her by the throat, slammed her into the side of van and drew his 1911, pressing the weapon hard under her jaw. "Listen, bitch, very carefully. We followed the car you used, and it didn't go anywhere near this children's home your talking about. You think I would've done this if it had! Rick Stetler, the man you listened to, took Sam BACK to the man who'd been molesting him!"

Nancy's eyes widened in horror. "What? Why would he do that?"

Jack released her and sat back, suddenly deflated like all his energy suddenly left him. "I don't know." He said finally, looking away.

They sat in silence for several minutes, when Nancy spoke up. "What can I do to help?" She asked, and looked at Jack. "I know that you don't believe me, Captain but I am sorry for what happened and for my part in it."

000

They drove back to beach house in silence, until Kenny said. "We have to tell them."

Jack nodded, reluctantly. "Yeah, we do."

000

They had opted to just lay everything out for the team, Frank, Meagan and Alexx. Alexx again secluded herself in the bedroom after hearing the horrible news. Jack tried the door to her bedroom and was surprised to find it unlocked. He went in and saw her lying on the bed, tears streaming down her face. His heart went out to her, as he knew what she was feeling. Having been a parent himself, he couldn't imagine how anyone, much less those charged to protect to innocent, could hurt a child, or at the very least allow it to happen. She saw him and reached out to him. He went to her and held, trying to comfort her, to be strong. "Just get him, just get him back." She begged, over and over.

000

A/N: Ok, this chapter went in a slightly different direction than I was intending, but I decided to go with it. If you really don't like, or have ideas how it could be changed, please let me know and I'll consider your ideas. But if you like it, let me know that too. Thanks for reading. - Terry


	27. Chp 26 Information, Part 2

A/N: I'm Back! And glad to be so. Just as a warning, this chapter is pretty intense emotionally in the beginning.

TBITC Chp. 26

Jack didn't know how long he sat there, holding Alexx, trying to comfort her, to tell her that everything would be alright. Because it would be, as far as Jack was concerned. He'd get Sam back, or he'd die trying.

He heard footsteps approaching and glanced at the window, noting that it was now dark outside, looked up and saw Mike standing in the doorway. Moving carefully so as not to wake Alexx, Jack stood and went to the hallway. He could tell by the expression on his friend's face, whatever the news was, it wasn't good. His stomach tightened.

"What's up?" He asked.

Mike looked away for a second and didn't say anything. "What?!" Jack snapped in a harsh whisper.

"You remember the social worker, Nancy Jefferies?" He asked, his tone dark.

At once Jack felt a surge of relief that he wouldn't have to tell Alexx that Sam was dead. But then he thought about Nancy. Though he hadn't cared for her or her job, she'd only had Sam's best interest at heart, however misguided the notion may have been. If she was caught up in this somehow, it would be another nail in Rick Stetler and Clavo Cruz's coffins. He would make sure of it.

"What happened?"

"Her body was discovered an hour ago. She was shot once in chest, apparently bled out." Mike said, his voice hard.

Jack looked away, his eyes dark and full of rage. Rage at the people who'd hurt Sam, and who'd taken this woman's life and rage at himself that he may have inadvertently caused Nancy's death.

Hearing Alexx stirring in the bedroom, Jack turned. "Give me a minute." Mike nodded and left.

Jack went back and retrieved his .45 from the nightstand, placing the weapon in the holster on his belt. Alexx was sitting up now, and she rubbed her eyes to wake herself. Then she noticed Jack was avoiding looking her in the eye, or anywhere in her direction. "Jack, what's wrong?" she asked, worry in her voice.

He didn't answer, instead retrieving his M-4 carbine from the corner and checking the weapon. "Jack…" she said, again. This time she sounded plaintive.

"You know the social worker that took Sam last night?" He asked, without looking at her.

"Yeah, what about her?" She asked, and Jack noted anger in her voice.

"She's dead." At this, Alexx whirled around, stood up, crossed the room and slapped him across the face, hard.

"You bastard!" she hissed, tears in her eyes. "I begged you…I…" she tried to slap him again, but he grabbed her hands and looked at her.

"I swear to you I didn't kill her…I.." He looked away.

Alexx saw tears in his eyes. "What is it?"

Jack swallowed. He'd hoped he could spare her this knowledge, but even that small measure of decency had been ripped from him.

"Nancy told us that Rick offered to take Sam to a children's home where he would be placed until this mess could be sorted out, but…" He stopped. _Please, God, don't make me do this! _

"But what?" Alexx asked, fear in voice.

Jack's right hand automatically dropped to his 1911, and squeezed the grip. "Rick didn't take Sam to the children's home, Alexx." Jack said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Alexx looked at him, confusion on her face. "Then where…" She asked, her voice trailing off as the horrible realization dawned on her and she screamed and fell to the floor, sobbing. Jack tried to go to her, but she pushed him away, and when she looked at him, rage in her face. "You bastard! You didn't protect him!!!" She screamed over and over, hitting him. And like the good soldier he was, Jack stayed there and took it. Calleigh and Natalia came in after Alexx had calmed down some and tried to comfort their friend. They couldn't bring themselves to look at Jack, who looked like he'd just been through hell and come out on the other side, a broken man.

Jack left the room and went to the study where the rest of the team had congregated. None of them spoke, mostly because they didn't know what to say. Jack looked around like a man in a daze. Then he seemed to come back into focus, saw his father and went to him. "Stetler's address. I know you have it." He said.

"241 Coral Lane, Baybridge." Horatio said.

Eric couldn't believe what he was hearing. Sure he hated Stetler just like everyone else, but his mentor had just signed the man's death warrant by giving his addressed to a trained killer. This was too much. "H…do you realize what they're going to do to him? I mean come on, I hate the guy just like the rest of you, but he's a dead man if you let them walk out of here."

Horatio squared his shoulders and looked at his protégé. "I suppose you condone child molestation, then."

Anger flashed in Eric's eyes, but before he could move Mike drew his pistol and pointed it at him. "Take one more step, and I put a bullet in your leg." Then he looked at the rest of the group. "Understand, we will go through whoever we have to get Sam back where he belongs. You're either with us or against us. I suggest you all think about that." Then he turned and walked out, followed by Jack and Kenny.

"Good speech. You're pretty quick on the draw." Jack said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Mike said. "But if you had done that, my father would've killed you."

Jack gave his friend a 'you're kidding' look in the rearview mirror as they drove away. Mike grinned. "Nope. He would've shot you and never batted an eye."

"So what's your get out of jail free card?" Jack asked.

"I'm family."

000

They drove to the station first, and saw Rick was still there. So they waited. They agreed they would only go to his house as a measure of last resort. Better to grab him on the way home. "How do you think they found out about Nancy?" Ken asked.

"Rick, most likely. He probably has plenty of people who more than willing to inform on cops, maybe they even do it for free." Jack said, as they watched the man in questioned walk out of the building and to his car. Jack started the engineer, and let a couple of cars get between him and Stetler before following the man.

They kept his car within sight, but stayed far enough back that their target wouldn't get suspicious, not that he was paying attention. If the man had bothered to check his six, they could give him an ounce of respect, but he never even noticed them. They parked a couple of houses down from Stetler's and settled in to wait.


	28. Chp 27 Capture, redux

TBITC Chp. 27

They watched the house for three hours, then went to get something to eat. In the time they were parked in front of Rick's house, no one seemed to notice them, or if they did, they weren't surprised. The former operators found a small diner, and a table in the back. Their waitress got the message without having to be told, and they were left alone, both by her and the lack of other patrons being sat near them. It also helped that it was nearing two in morning.

"So, any ideas?" Jack asked. Though he'd been told more than once that he was an exceptional tactician, Jack liked to defer to others backgrounds and experience when he was able to, not because he lacked confidence but because two or three or four heads were always better than one.

"Does he have any family, wife, kids, elderly parents?" Mike asked.

Jack shook his head. "Didn't look like it. But, then again, we could use that to our advantage." He said, and the other two looked at him, shock on their faces. The cardinal rule of Special Operations was that you didn't hurt civilians, ever. Even if the successful completion of your mission hinged on doing so.

The three men sat in silence for several minutes, before Kenny spoke. "Ok, Jack, look, you know that we want to get Sam back as much as you do. But you have to draw the line somewhere, man. You really think their just going to look the other way if you get Sam back, but you tortured or killed a civilian in order to get the information?"

Jack stared into the middle distances as he considered what his friend was saying. Deep down, he knew Ken was right. He knew that if he was to have any chance with Alexx when this thing was over, he'd have to keep everything above board. But….but at the same time, where was the fun in that?

"Well how do you feel about corrupt cops and child molesters?" Jack asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

Ken shrugged. "Kill 'em all and let God sort it out." Mike and Jack laughed at the familiar saying.

000

Sam lay there, numb, as the man did unspeakable things to him for his own pleasure. Sam recognized this man from when he was in the hospital. He'd got mad at daddy because daddy shot the other man who was gonna hurt him and mommy. Sam couldn't understand that, daddy had protected them, so why was this man mad at him? Though Sam didn't know this man's name, he knew that he worked for something called IAB, and that daddy and uncle…but that wasn't right, Horatio was Daddy's daddy so that would make Horatio Grandpa, wouldn't it? Sam hoped that his thinking was right because Horatio was nice and Sam thought he'd make a good grandpa.

Sam was barely aware when the man got off. He lay there, alone and unfeeling, wondering why he was thinking this way. Mommy and Daddy wouldn't want him now, because he was dirty and nasty and no one wanted him. Feeling truly alone for the first time in days, Sam lay on the filthy mattress and wept.

He was so lost in his own pain, that he didn't hear the door open, and someone walk over to the bed and sit down. He jumped when he felt someone gently touch his arm and turned to see his one friend in this awful hell. The girl was older than him by a few years, how many he didn't know for sure, and she'd been here when he'd arrived. All Sam knew about her was that her name was Anya.

Anya Petrova had come to America with her parents in search of a better life at the age of eight, and she'd found one. For a while, at least. Then her parents were killed in car crash when she was twelve and suddenly she was in danger of being sent back to Russia, and there was no one she would go back there. So Anya had done the only thing she could think of. She ran. In hindsight, it might not have been the best idea, given where she was now, and what she'd been forced to do in order to survive.

She took Sam in her arms and tried to comfort him, as best she could. "Your parents will find us, Sam. I know they will. Your father does not sound like someone who takes no for an answer."

Sam didn't say anything, but buried his head and Anya's chest. She ran he finger through his hair and sang a lullaby that her mother had sung to her when she was Sam's age. It was in Russian, but she suspected that he didn't care. When she was sure he was asleep, she laid him on bed, got up and went to the window. Looking out at the street, she let the tears that she been holding for Sam and for herself fall.

000

After two hours of refueling and planning, they went back to Stetler's place and broke in through the garage, which wasn't visible from the street. After disabling the alarm, they searched his bedroom and office two to bottom, finding several stashes of child porn. What was even more disgusting was that Sam was in some of the pictures. Both former Seals knew by Jack's reaction that Rick Stetler's fate had been 'sealed', no pun intended, by the photos. They checked the entertainment center in the master bedroom and living room and found more tapes. Though it seemed odd to them to find these articles so easily, they weren't surprised. Given Rick's personality, it was doubtful he brought many women home, if ever.

After finding all the incriminating evidence they were going to, they settled in to wait for Rick to come home. They reset the alarm system and Ken sat in the car out front. Jack and Mike stayed in the master bedroom.

000

Two hours passed, and the sun was just beginning to rise when an exhausted and obviously drunk Rick Stetler stumbled through his front door, and collapsed on his living room couch. _"Jack, you ain't gonna believe this." Kenny radioed from his position in the car. _

"Try me." Jack whispered back.

"_Stetler's drunk." _

Jack couldn't believe what he'd heard. "Say again."

"_I said he's drunk, looks like he's passed out in the living room." _

Jack considered this for several seconds. "Roger; meet us in the garage."

"_Roger." _

Jack glanced in Mike direction, and saw that the other man had already readied the tranquilizer gun he'd brought. Jack nodded, motioned for him to take the lead. Drawing his 1911, Jack covered the rear as they moved to the living room, finding it just as they had expected. Rick was snoring lightly on the couch, when Mike shot him once in the neck with the tranquilizer gun. He grunted once when the dart pricked his skin, but otherwise was obvious.

Jack knew on some level, as a Medic, he should be concerned for the man's well being, as giving an already drunk man a tranquilizer was a bad idea. However, Special Forces Medics were taught that they were soldiers first, and healers second. The only reason Jack would use his medical knowledge to Rick's benefit would be to keep the bastard alive long enough to extract information about Sam's whereabouts. Then he'd take great pleasure in putting two .45 caliber bullets into the back of the bastard's head.


	29. Chp 28 Discussions

TBITC Chp. 28

Jack knew that interrogating Rick at the Delko's beach house wasn't a good idea, but he felt he had no other option. At the moment, he had no other secure locations within the city to conduct the kind of interrogation that he wanted to. The downside was that the cops weren't exactly going to stay out of this. Sure, it was Stetler and they all hated him, but Eric had been right when he said they couldn't condone what was going to be done. Jack understood that, and he could agree with it in certain circumstances. He wasn't a sadist who got off on inflicting pain on others. It was simply an expedient way to get the information he need, nothing more. And if they were ever going to get Sam back, the gloves were going to have to come off. Period, end of discussion.

By the time they got back to the house, it was just after eight in the morning and the others were already awake. Worse still, the women and two remaining children were on the back deck. "Great," Mike muttered from the driver's seat, "What're we gonna do about him?" he asked, jerking his thumb toward the back of the SUV where Stetler was hogtied.

"We're going to march him to that shed over there." Jack said, pointing to a shed fifty feet from the back of the house.

"You want us to march a bound AIB detective past three CSI's, a Medical Examiner, and a paramedic?" Ken asked from the backseat.

Jack turned and nodded. "Yeah, I do."

The former Navy Seal shook his head in amazement. "You really are crazy, or you love that little boy like he was your own, and you really are willing to do whatever it takes to get him back."

Jack looked away. "Ten years ago, I failed to protect my son. I'm not gonna make that mistake again. As long as we get Sam back, I don't care what happens to me. If its heat you're worried about, I'll take it."

Ken turned to his friend, smiled sadly and squeezed his shoulder. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's get this over with."

000

It turned out not to be as difficult as they thought. What it boiled down to was ignoring the group, acting tough and not deviating from your objective. And it helped that Stetler was too groggy, both from the booze and the tranquilizer, to know what was going on. After they deposited their prisoner in the shed, they walked back to the house and went inside without a word to the group.

Alexx waited five minutes, and followed them inside. She found them in the study, with Horatio, Frank and Pavel. They deep in conversation, but stopped and turned when she entered. "Jack, could I talk to you for a minute?"

He hesitated, knowing where this conversation would lead and what it would be about. But then he decided it was better to face the music and let Alexx speak her mind. "Sure; you wanna go for a walk?"

"Thanks."

They left the house and started down the driveway. Jack waited for Alexx to speak. "So, you think Rick kidnapped our son?"

Jack's train of thought came to a screeching halt at the phrase 'our son'. Where the heck had that come from? He was so caught of guard that all he could manage to get out was a rather feeble. "Wha…What?"

"Sam sees us as the parents he's never had, and…" she stopped, the words catching in her throat. She cleared her throat and started again. "and whether you believe it or not, I think God gave us a second chance. If you think differently, then look me in the eye and tell me you wouldn't give everything you have, everything, to have the life that you had with Jenny and Matt back."

Jack looked at her, and the tears running down her face. He felt a wetness on his own face, and knew that it wasn't blood. Damned if she wasn't right.

Several minutes passed before Jack found his voice. "So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying do what you do best. And I won't blame you, because I know that you'll get Sam back or you'll die trying."

Jack considered Alexx's words and hugged her. "So is that your way of apologizing for calling me a bastard?"

She laughed, and it was sweet music to his ears. "Yeah, I guess so."

000


	30. Chp 29 Interrogation

TBITC Chp. 29

"What'd you mean you couldn't find him?" Clavo Cruz bellowed at MDPD Detective John Hagen with unbridled rage. Stetler was the key to this whole thing, at least at the local level. Without him, that bastard Caine could waltz right in and…

_No. _Clavo didn't want to think about that. Because it wasn't Horatio Caine that he was afraid, it was Jack. The man had no inhibitions when it came to violence, at least none that Clavo knew of.

The men that he'd sent to intercept Caine, the doctor, and his 'toy' were good. They had to be, because they protected him. He'd expected that the former soldier could be swayed by offers of money or prestige. In the end, though, Clavo realized how foolish and stupid he'd been because Jackson Caine had sent him a very clear message about his personal feelings towards the child that Clavo enjoyed using for his own personal pleasure.

Hagen cleared his throat and ran a sweaty hand through his hair. He sometimes wondered why he'd gotten involved in this arrangement with Clavo, Rick and some other officers and city officials. But perhaps he could trace it all the way back to his uncle Byron, his mother's brother. The man was, for all appearances, a doting uncle. But only John knew of his more sinister side, due in large part to late night visits to the boy's room. John hated himself for the way he was, and hated that he couldn't muster the courage to end it all. He'd tried, and come close on more than one occasion, but in the end he just couldn't bring himself to do it. The knowledge that Horatio Caine's son was walking around with a bullet with his name on it gave him a strange sense of peace.

He knew that one of Jack's bullets had his name on it because he'd searched Rick's condo after he couldn't reach the detective and discovered that his stash was missing. John knew that he was on some of those tapes, and he knew that the men who now possessed said tapes wouldn't arrest him when they found him, because that wasn't what they did. No, they hunted down people like him and killed them, plain and simple.

"Yo, five oh, what's up man? You Ok?"

John sighed. He knew that Clavo would most likely put a bullet in his head after he gave him this news, but strangely…that was exactly what he wanted.

"Rick's missing."

000

At the same moment John Hagen was facing inner conflict, Rick Stetler woke in unfamiliar surroundings with a splitting headache. His eyes couldn't focus, but he could make out a man standing in front of him and to the left. He blinked several times in a futile effort to clear his vision. His mouth was dry, but he forced his cracked lips open and managed to speak. "Where…where am I?"

The figure turned. "You, my friend, are in hell. And I'm the devil."

Rick's body involuntarily shuddered when he recognized the voice. The same voice that had told him if he impeded its owner's ability to protect the child that he himself had violated the night before, he would regret it. "Ca…Caine?"

"Guess he has a brain, after all." Another voice said.

The fog in Rick's head began to clear and his eyes widen suddenly from the shock of realizing that his captor was, in fact, Jackson Caine. He recognized the other two men as Delko and Duquesne brothers. The situation was so absurd that all Rick could think to do was laugh.

His captors looked at each other, and shrugged as if to say, 'well, we've seen this before.' And they had. They had been spec ops, therefore they had seen everything before.

Rick stopped laughing and shook his head in amazement. "Caine, you're just as stupid as your old man. Do you have any idea what the brass will do to you when they find out about this?"

Kenny turned to Jack. "You mean you didn't tell him?"

Jack grinned and shook his head. "Nah. I thought it would be better to break the news to him when he had a clear head. More fun to watch his reaction." Jack said, turning to their prisoner. "You see Rick, I called the chief, who is in fact your boss, using a previously recorded message from you, saying that you were taking an extended leave of absence. Something about a sick mother, if I remember right. Point is, Rick, ain't nobody gonna miss you."

Rick's face flushed with rage. "You can't do this, you bastard! I can ruin all your careers, and that's exactly what I'm going to do when I get out of here. If you don't want your friends and family to go down with you, I suggest you let me go right now and I'll forget this ever happened. But your gooses will be cooked, rest assured."

It was then that Rick noticed Jack was holding something in his right hand. A second later his mind registered what is was. _A gun. _

Before Rick had time to react, Jack raised his 1911, with a silencer attached, and put one round through the AIB detective's right knee cap. It took a few seconds for the pain to register, and when it did, Rick started screaming like the little girl that he was. Mike had moved behind him and clamped his hands over the agent's mouth, so that his screams died in his throat. They didn't want visitors.

Jack got right in Rick's face. "Listen carefully, Rick, because I'm only gonna say this once. We've all done this kinda thing before. We know how it works, and you'll fold like a house of cards. My advice to you is tell me everything I want to know about your arrangement with Clavo Cruz and where Sam is." Rick's eyes widened at the mention of Clavo and Jack grinned.

"That's right, stupid! We know everything. Now, here's how it's going to work. I might give you a shot of morphine in an hour, if you tell what I wanna know. If you lie to me, I'll put another round through you left foot and leave you for another hour." Jack sighed, and shook his head. "And I'm gonna be honest with you, Rick, I don't have that kinda time. Sam doesn't have that kinda time. So your best bet is to play straight with me." Jack said, then he turned and they all walked out.

"Wait…Wait…" Rick tried to stop them, even as the door closed on. "Wait!"

000

After securing the door with a padlock, they walked back to house, aware that Meagan and Alexx were watching them.

"Did you shoot him?" Alexx asked, as they could all hear Rick's muffled screams coming from the room.

Jack gave the medical examiner a 'Ya think?' expression and grabbed a bottled water from the cooler, opened it and took a long drink.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and raised his pistol in that direction while still taking a drink. Lowering the bottle, he turned in the direction his pistol was aimed. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you, Major." He said, seeing his gun pointed at Meagan. She had apparently been going to tend to Rick's wounds, and well, that wasn't how the game was played. At least in Special Forces, but the regular brown shoe army where she'd come from might have been different.

"So, you're just going to let him suffer, captain?"

"Guess she's learning how the game is played." Mike said, disgust in his voice.

"And what if he bleeds to death?" Alexx asked.

Jack shrugged indifferently. "Then he bleeds to death. Doesn't really matter to me."

Hot tears sprang into Alexx's eyes as she started toward the shed where the AIB chief was being held. She had to keep him alive, because he was her only link to the child that she'd begun to see as her son, even if he wasn't biologically hers. Biology didn't mean anything as far as her heart was concerned, and she'd do whatever it took to get her son back where he belonged. If these callous mercenaries couldn't understand well…

Jack quickly reached out and grabbed Alexx gently. She tried to pull away, but he held firm. She shook her head at the man in front of her. "You bastard. That man is our only link to our son and…"

"And, therefore, I'm going to keep him alive. I've done this more times than I care to remember, Alexx. I will get Sam back where he belongs, safe in your arms. I promise. But I need you to trust me, trust that I know what I'm doing and that it has to be done." Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Alexx could tell by the pained expression on his face that the father and husband in him was _not _enjoying inflicting pain on another human being. She could see that to do what needed to be done, to find their son, because in the end, regardless of what everyone else thought, Sam was their son, Jack needed her support.

"Alexx, I'm sorry to drag you into this, but to do what I need to do, I have to become a person you might not like, might not understand. I just need you to understand that that's not who I am as a whole, and see that the man you and Sam love is there. Because I love you both too much to do anything that would make you want nothing to do with. Can you understand that?"

The tears were again running down Alexx's face. She now understood that the man in front of her was much more complex than she'd originally thought. And she knew that he loved her and that he loved Sam just as much as she did. She held her head high, wiped her eyes and looked him in the eye. "Yes, Jack, I can understand that."

He smiled ruefully. "Thank you, Alexx." Then, to his surprised she leaned against him and he hugged her automatically.

She leaned up and offered him her lips and he met her. The kiss was long, deep and passionate. When they broke apart a few minutes later, both realized they were alone. Or so they thought. Horatio watched from the doorway, a small smile on his face. He thought it was high time that his son and his friend found love, and if it was with each other well, so much the better.

000

The allotted hour had passed as the three former Operators stood on the other side of the door. Mike and Kenny could see that, though he wouldn't admit it, the situation was weighing just as heavily on Jack as it was on Alexx. Probably more so, because he had the tools and the training necessary to get Sam back. Finally, he unlocked the door and pulled it open.

Rick stared back at him, his face a mask of pain and fear. Jack felt the smallest pang of sympathy for the man in front of him, but when he thought about what Rick had done, he quelled it.

Pulling a syringe from one of the pockets on his tactical vest, Jack watched as Rick's eyes dilated. "I see you know what this is. But tell me something, Rick. Why should I even give it to you? You murdered an innocent woman, who I admit I might not have liked, but she didn't deserve to die, and you took a child from where he felt safe and left him with the man who molested him. And I'm guessing you probably molested him as well." Jack watched as his words registered through the pain on Rick's face.

"You son of a bitch, I…" But Rick's words were cut off as he felt a fist slam into his stomach.

"No, Rick, you're the son of a bitch. Now tell me what I wanna know!" Jack shouted, his patience spent.

"Ok…Ok," Rick said, tears streaming down his face from the pain. "I'll give you his location. Just give me the morphine."

"Talk first." Jack growled, holding the syringe in front of Rick's face.

"421 Palm Road, Star Island." Rick said, through gritted teeth.

True to his word, Jack jabbed the needle into Rick's arm and depressed the plunger. Then, before the other man could react, he cold cocked him in the face, knocking him out.

000


	31. Chp 30 Interlude

TBITC Chp. 30

Jack rubbed his temples in an effort to forestall the headache he felt coming on. He thought he'd foreseen every problem that could arise in relation to getting Sam back.

_Except one._

"Not just no, Alexx, _Hell No!_" Jack said, shaking his head at the absurdity of her request.

"Why not? He's my son, too!" she shouted in exasperation.

They were on the beach behind the house and had been for almost an hour. Alexx's request was simple, at least in her mind. She wanted to go with Jack to get Sam back. But having been to this particular dance more than once, Jack wasn't about to let the woman he now knew without a doubt that he loved participate in the rescue.

He sighed, as he watched tears stream down Alexx's face as she pleaded with him. God help him, this woman in front of him and the child that they both loved…

In the short time that he had known them, Alexx and Sam had opened his heart, and replaced the pain that he felt with a love that no knife could pierce and no bullet shatter. And he'd be damned if he knowingly let anything else happen to them.

Seeing her cry was like a knife to his heart, and knowing he was the cause of it…

Not caring that the team was watching from the kitchen window, not caring that his bad boy image would be forever tarnished, Jack went to Alexx, took her in his arms and held her.

"Shh, please don't cry, babe. It hurts too much." He whispered, rocking her back and forth.

"What does?" she asked, her words were mumbled because she'd buried her head into his chest.

"To see you upset. You and Sam are my world. And when that world hurts, so do I." Jack said, and a sob escaped his lips. "I can't…I can't lose you. Either of you. I love you both too much."

Alexx had been listening, but she wasn't sure she'd heard him. "Did you just say what I think you said?" She asked, looking at him.

He nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"And you mean it?"

"Of course." He said, laughing.

She looked offended. "Hey, don't laugh at me!" she yelled, laughing some herself. It was pretty funny when you thought about it. He wouldn't have said he loved her and Sam if he didn't mean it.

"So, does this mean you'll take me with?"

Jack sighed. "You're not gonna give this up are you, babe?"

She shook her head and he could tell she was fighting to hold it together. "I need to see our son, to know he's ok."

Jack couldn't agree more. "Ok, but there are ground rules. One, you stay behind me, Two, I tell you to get down, you get down no questions asked, three, you learn to use that Glock I gave you."

"If you thought I didn't know how to use it, why'd you give it to me, Jackson?"

He shrugged, "Reflex, I guess. You gonna agree or not?"

She thought about it for a minute, and finally said, "Ok, Jack, you win. But you have to agree to one of my conditions. See there's this thing called give and take in a relationship, I'm sure you've heard of it." She grinned when he flipped her off.

"Yeah, yeah, smart aleck. What's your condition?"

"If you get shot, you have to go to a hospital."

Alexx had no sooner finished speaking when Jack dropped to the ground, scooped up some sand and threw it over his left shoulder, all the while reciting a phrase in Arabic that she didn't understand.

"What are you doing?" she asked, looking at him incredulously.

"Warding off the spirit of Mr. Murphy, of Murphy's Law fame."

"What can go wrong, will go wrong?" Alexx asked.

Jack's eyes bugged. "Shh, you'll bring it back! Don't you know anything about Special Operations Warfare?" Jack hissed.

Alexx shook her head and grinned. "Nope, but apparently, I'm about to get a crash course."


	32. Chp 31 Recon

TBITC Chp. 31

Jack waited on the back deck, smoking a cheap cigar while Alexx went to get her gun. He rarely smoked, usually only during times of great stress. What stressed him now was wondering if he could keep his promise to Alexx, to get Sam back.

The door opened, and he held out the box. "Want one?"

She laughed. "You know those are _bad for your health, _right?"

Jack turned to her and shrugged. "I was always a little slow on the uptake." He held out a hand and Alexx relinquished the Glock.

"Ok," Jack said as he examined the weapon. "First rule, never give up your weapon."

"And when should you?" she asked.

"Time comes you need to give up your weapon, you pray there's one round left in the chamber, put the gun to your head and pull the trigger." Jack said, and he wasn't kidding. "But that's not going to happen. At least not anytime soon." He quickly added at the look of genuine horror that came over her face.

"So, first lesson." He said, raising the gun. "Most important, in a combat situation, fine motor skills go out the window, largely due to adrenaline and…" He stopped when he saw her looking at him. "Am I over doing it?"

She grinned and shook her head. "No, I just think you're cute when you get all teachery." She said, and he scowled.

"I try to give you information that might very well save your life and you make jokes." He shook his head in mock annoyance.

"Continue, professor." She said, smiling at him.

"Basically, what it boils down to is if you have to shoot someone, and you most likely won't, but if you do, don't aim down the sights, just look at the target and fire." He reached in his pocket, pulled out a set of earplugs and handed them to her.

He waited until she had the earplugs in, then pulled his 1911 from the holster on his belt and fired at the cardboard silhouette that Alexx hadn't noticed. His round hit the target in the chest, center mass. The M.E., looked on, impressed. "How long did it take you to learn that?" she asked with a grin.

"A week." Jack said, and when Alexx gave him a 'yeah right' look. "Ok, ok, it was more like a month. Alright, enough stalling, show me what you got."

Jack moved out of the way and watched as Alexx stepped up to the railing, looked at the target while simultaneously raising her Glock and squeezed the trigger. Her round hit slightly left of Jack's.

Lowering her weapon, Alexx turned and looked at Jack, smiling at the shock on his face. "Oh, yeah, boy. I got this. Don't mess with Mama bear."

Jack snickered, but in the back of his mind he was glad that she was able to put Sam's situation in the back of her mind and not let it be her focus. Because that wouldn't do any of them any good. Jack put Alexx through her paces, teaching her what to do if someone got too close, how to prevent that from happening and other drills. They'd worked steadily for an hour when Pavel came out onto the deck, clapping softly.

"Bravo, Dr. Woods. Impressive."

"Thank you. But I have a good teacher."

Pavel nodded. "I assume you want to recon the location before the rescue?" He asked, looking at Jack.

The former soldier nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice. You got any ideas how best to do that?"

"I have a UAV at the air field where we met." Pavel said, and Jack's eyes bugged in surprise. Then he cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Wait, what's a UAV?" Alexx asked.

"Unmanned Aerial Vehicle. We used them in Iraq and Afghanistan to recon enemy positions before we went in and did our thing. Do you have thermal imagery?" He asked, looking at Pavel.

The Russian gave him a look that said, 'what do you think' and nodded. "Yes, we can transmit the images back here and give you a rough idea of the houses layout and where everyone inside is located. Unfortunately, we won't be able to tell who is friendly and who isn't. Sorry.

Jack shrugged. "That's alright. You have no idea how much that helps. How long 'til you can get airborne?" Jack asked.

Pavel checked his watch. "Three hours."

"Do it."

000

As he watched the black and white thermal image being transmitted from the UAV on the "52 Plasma screen, Jack could swear he smelled popcorn, but that couldn't be right. Surely his mind was playing tricks on him. But when he looked at Mike, sure enough, the man had a large bowl of popcorn in his lap. "Dude, what gives?"

The former Navy Seal raised an eyebrow. "What'd you mean?"

Jack pointed at the bowl, then reached across Alexx and grabbed some for himself. He offered her some, and to his surprise she accepted. "This is a movie, right?" Mike asked, playing dumb.

Jack grinned and shook his head. "You Seals, always have to be the weirdest ones in the room, don't you?"

"What's the address?" Ken asked, not looking up from his laptop. Among his many skills, he was certified to fly UAV/Predator drones.

"421 Palm Road, star Island." Jack said, not taking his eyes of the screen.

It took a few minutes to find the correct address, but it wasn't difficult. "Ok, how many passes, boss?" ken asked, not turning from the screen.

"One without the thermal, then give me wide view with the thermal, then tighten on each location you get the heat signature." Jack said, still watching the screen. He felt Alexx lean into him, then felt her breath on his ear as she whispered a question. "I take it you've done this kind thing before?" she asked, whispering so as not distract Ken.

Jack's groin began to swell, and his mind flooded with images of the female medical examiner that while unbidden, were none the less enjoyable. It took every ounce of restraint Jack had not to take her right there, witnesses be damned.

"Uh," he coughed in an effort not to hyperventilate, concentrated on getting a certain part of his anatomy to relax, and said, "Yeah, a couple of times."

Jack forced his mind out of the bedroom and concentrated on the images being transmitted by the drone. He could make out four rectangular heat signatures in front of the house, presumably cars, and ten heat signatures in the house, six in the kitchen/living room area, one in what was presumably a bathroom and three in a bedroom. Jack focused on the living room and kitchen, not because that was where the threats were, but because he didn't want to think about what was going on the bedroom, what they were doing to _his son. _He was glad he'd left his 1911 in the bedroom because he might've had to buy Pavel a new TV if he still had the gun.

Alexx let out a small whimper on his left and he turned to face her. The sight that met his eyes made him feel like someone had reached inside chest, ripped his heart out and stepped on it. Tears were streaming down Alexx's beautiful face, and she was literally shaking. Jack didn't think, didn't care what the others would say. The woman he loved was in pain and that was all that mattered.

Mike and Kenny watched the man that they had fought alongside take the broken woman before them in his arms and comfort her, and they would swear that Jack had changed into a different person. But hadn't they, as well? They were killers, and fighters of wars for their motherland and her people. And that did things to a man, killing. Things that couldn't be undone. But as they watched Jack comfort Alexx they, along with the CSI's, thought that maybe that wasn't completely true.

000

A/N: This chapter was hard to write. I have never before had a story take the emotional toll on me that this work has. When I write Jack's righteous anger and his pain at seeing someone he loves suffer, it is my own. Your reviews, story alerts and favorites have helped me to continue this journey. I began this work because of the suffering I've seen in this world and the righteous indignation that fills me at not being able to do more to stop and bring those who commit acts of heinous evil to justice. Some of you don't agree with Jack's brand of justice and that's cool with me, thanks for reading anyway. Thank you to all who've shared this journey with me thus far. But don't worry, it ain't over yet!

Thanks for reading,

Terry


	33. Chp 32 Rescue

A/N: Dialogue in italics denotes Russian speaking characters.

TBITC Chp. 32

Though it was almost one in the morning, preparations for Sam's rescue were underway in earnest, and had been for most of the night. After reconnoitering the property where Sam was being held, Jack, Mike, Kenny, Meagan and Alexx set about planning the mission. Jack felt safe having two trained medics in addition to himself. He just hoped their services wouldn't be needed in relation to Sam, in way. The opposition was going to need medical attention in a big way, but if Jack had anything to say about it no one other than Sam and any other 'hostages' would leave that house alive. So far the group had decided to leave from the beach outside Pavel's house, but rendevous with the team on Pavel's yacht, as Jack felt that returning to the house might be to great a risk. As far as weapons and equipment, they opted to carry their personal sidearms and M-4 rifles. They didn't know if they would need night optics, but would carry them just in case.

It was decided that they would enter from the small dock at the back to the property and move through the backyard, enter through the kitchen and procede upstairs to the bedroom that had been identified as where Sam was most likely being held. Jack and Mike would cover the front of the formation, with Alexx in the center, Meagan and Ken covering the rear. When group broke up to go over their individual parts of the mission, Jack pulled Meagan aside.

"What's up?"

"Listen, I pulled your file. I know that you've done this kind of thing before. I'm worried that…that.." He stopped, unsure of how to put it.

"You're worried that once Alexx sees Sam, she'll become a liability to the successful completion of this mission, and you want me to make sure they get out safely when that happens."

Jack noted that she had said _when _not _if. _He knew that given his training and years of experience, he could connect whatever rage, angst and sadness he felt at whatever condition they found Sam in and channel those emotions into pure unadulterated killing fury. He also knew that he couldn't, _wouldn't, _exercise restraint when faced with what his son had endured. Period, don't even ask. And he knew that his fragile relationship with Alexx would be risked, and she wouldn't want him anywhere near her.

"There's one more thing." Jack said, as Meagan started to go.

"Name it."

"Take care of Alexx," he said and at the worried look on her face, because they'd just discussed that very issue, he said, "I mean after. Because when we're done with this, she isn't going to want me within a thousand miles of her or Sam."

"Then perhaps you should exercise some restraint, Captain."

"I was a Delta for twelve years, Major. Restraint ain't in my vocabulary."

"You're willing to lose the people you love just so you can get your particular brand of justice."

Jack looked away and considered her question for a long time before answering. "Yes, I am."

The slap was sudden that he didn't have time to move, and so hard that it knocked him off balance. "Very few people get second chances in this life, Jack. You and your father are lucky. If your willing to throw yours away, because you don't want to change, then you really are a bastard." Meagan said, icily, and walked away.

Jack licked his lip, which was bleeding and thought about what she'd said. Could he reign himself in and exercise restraint on this mission, despite the fact that both the father and soldier in him wanted justice, revenge even.

He thought about what he'd said to Alexx when he'd kneecapped Stetler in order to get information. That what he did as a soldier was only a part of him, and the whole was greater than the sum of its parts. And she'd believed him. But did he believe himself?

_No. _He told himself, he didn't. And that frightened him more than anything.

000

At 0330, the zodiac pushed off from the beach outside the delko's beach house. Star island was fifteen miles west. Five miles out, Mike cut the outboard motor and they all grabbed oars, paddling the rest of the way. When they were ten feet from the dock, Jack saw a guard standing by the water, a pistol in his hand. Quietly raising his M-4 to his shoulder, Jack placed the red dot of his L-3 EOtech gunsight on the man's face and squeezed the trigger. Almost as soon as the single round left the barrel, Jack and the others saw the man drop to deck with a thud. They watched intently for any sign that they'd been detected, but none came, either from an alarm or from inside the house. When they reached the dock, Jack quickly climbed up and took up a security position on their front, Ken and Meagan taking the left and right flanks, respectively. Alexx noticed that they formed a protective half circle around her. When Mike had tied up the boat, he came up and tapped her on the shoulder, she in turn touched Jack's shoulder and they moved off. Just as they reached the pool area, Jack saw three men sitting on the deck, smoking cigars. He recognized one as homicide detective John Hagen, but the other two were strangers to him. But what he heard made his blood boil.

"Where'd you find that fine piece upstairs? He can't be more than three or four?" One of the men asked. Hagen shrugged.

"Rick found him. But then Caine's kid and the M.E. stuck their noses into it and 'saved' him. But we got him back."

The other man looked concerned. "Isn't he ex special ops or something?" the other man asked.

Hagen gave a dismissive wave. "Yeah, but he doesn't have the balls to come here." Hagen said, and the men stood and went inside, never knowing just how close death was.

It took everything Jack had not to flip the selector switch on his gun to full auto and mow them down. But that was unprofessional. He signaled the group to move forward, and as they moved to the kitchen door, he pulled an M-116 'flash and crash' grenade from his belt and lobbed it through back door into the kitchen. The others quickly turned away as the device exploded sending a concussive wave of sound through the kitchen, and providing the precious seconds the group needed to gain the upper hand.

Jack quickly moved through the door, his M-4 and ready, squeezing off three round burst of 5.56 bullets as targets presented themselves. He heard the firing mechanism of his own weapon, as well as the others, but no gunshots, as all their weapons were fitted with silencers. Quickly clearing the first floor, they moved upstairs and found two bedrooms. Simultaneously hitting both rooms, Jack eyes filled with rage at what he saw. Sam was lying in the bed, naked as a man knelt over him doing… The man apparently in the throws of ecstasy, hadn't heard the grenade downstairs and leapt of the boy in surprise when the door opened. "Wait!" He screamed, throwing his hands up.

"Too late." Jack snarled, squeezing the trigger, sending three rounds into the man's face. He moved further in the room, clearing it. But in reality, he'd wanted Alexx to be the first one to go to Sam, for both of them. Jack noticed the girl in the corner and went to her. To his surprise, she didn't shy away from him, but instead looked at him intently, as if comparing a mental picture to the man in front of her. He knelt down to give her a better look.

She couldn't be more than thirteen, and it sickened him that there were bastards in this world who could use children for their own pleasure and live with themselves. "Are you Jack?" the girl asked, in a small voice. Jack could just make out traces of a Russian accent, so he responded in Russian.

"_Yes, I am. What's your name?" _

"_Anya Petrova. You speak Russian?" _she asked, her tone surprised.

"_Yes, among my other skills. Do you have any family looking for you?" _

She shook her head sadly. _"Do you want to come with us?" _

Jack glanced over at Alexx and Sam while he waited for her to respond. He was surprised to see Sam curled up in a ball in the corner, Alexx talking softly to him. He knew that Sam was traumatized by what had happened to him and that the bastards downstairs had probably told him that Alexx and Jack didn't want him. Anya seemed to read his mind because she said. _"I can help. He trusts me." _

Jack nodded, and she went to Alexx and Sam. "Sam, do you want to leave?" she asked, looking at the boy.

"Yef, but mommy an' daddy don' wan me anymore, so where I go?" The boy said, sobbing.

"Sam, look at you mother." Anya said, gently but firmly. "Please."

Sam looked at Alexx, and saw the pain in her eyes, the hurt. He threw himself into her arms and she hugged as if her very life depended on him. She looked at Anya and mouthed 'thank you' while comforting Sam.

"You're Welcome."

Alexx stood with Sam in her arms and walked over to Jack. "Comin' out." He said, speaking into the radio attached to his vest. "Roger." Mike responded several seconds later. The others were covering the houses other entry points, but moved to the living room when Jack radioed. They circled Alexx, Anya and Sam, and the protective bubble moved to the boat. When they were safely away, Jack pulled a small device resembling a remote control from his vest, and pressed a button on the device. In addition to securing the first floor while he and Alexx dealt with Sam upstairs, the others had placed explosives in the house. Jack watched, triumph on his face for the first time in days, as the house went up in a ball of flames.


	34. Chp 33 Aftermath

TBITC Chp. 33

Jack moved to the front of the zodiac and covered the front, pressing the magazine release, palming the half empty metal box, and slapping in a fresh one as he moved. He leaned against the gunwhale and sighed. He wanted a cigar. No, scratch that, he _needed_ a cigar. And a drink, preferably Jack Daniels'.

It wasn't that Jack wasn't happy that Sam was alive and safe, because he was. He was more than happy, he was ecstatic. But what upset was that _it never should have happened. _He reviewed the mental catalogue of dead faces from the house in his mind. Five cops, three detectives, two patrol men, three city officials and two guys he didn't recognize. But Clavo wasn't among the dead, and now burned, corpses.

Jack saw the yacht's running lights, and keyed the mic on his radio. "Oil Rig, this is shark, comin' home. Five minutes out."

"_Roger, shark. Do you have the package?" _

"Roger, package plus one."

"_Roger, Oil Rig out." _

"Roger, Shark out."

Seconds later, the zodiac slowed and came alongside the yacht. Jack jumped from the zodiac to the yacht, and Meghan followed him. He covered the direction the small boat had just traveled and she covered the opposite. Mike and Kenny helped Alexx, Sam and Anya onto the yacht. Once everyone of the out of the line of fire, Jack stood and turned, lowering his weapon. What he saw was like a knife through his stone cold heart. Sam was literally shaking in Alexx's arms. It made Jack wonder how many of those bastard's had hurt him.

"Do you need a hospital?" Pavel asked.

Jack turned, and shook his head. "No, too risky."

The Russian raised his eye brows and gave Jack a look that said he shouldn't have said that in front of Alexx. And she proved that when she turned and sent Jack a glare so cold that he shivered.

"What the hell do you mean 'too risky'?" she asked, keeping her voice low and controlled because of Sam. But even so, Jack could feel the deadly edge to it.

"People ask questions at hospitals, Alexx. We had no legal right to do what we just did. There's nothing to stop them from calling the police and sending us to jail. For murder, among other things."

"And what do you think is going to happen when all this is over?" she asked, her voice still cold.

But before Jack could answer, Sam spoke up for the first time. "No doctor, mommy. Doctor's hurt." Sam said, whimpering and buried his head in Alexx's chest.

Alexx drew and shuddering breath and struggled to maintain her composure. Before the conversation could continue, Eric's mother stepped in from the galley. "Alexx, if you'll follow me, I prepared a room for you and Sam."

"Daddy too?" Sam asked.

Chlorinda smiled at the boy. "Of course, your father can stay there." Alexx gave her a look of thanks over Sam head.

Alexx smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Chlorinda." As the trio left, Jack shot Chlorinda a look of thanks and she nodded in understanding. You would've had to blind, deaf, and mute not see that Jack cared about Alexx and Sam.

Once they were gone, Jack turned to Anya, who was sitting on the deck. She must have felt him looking at her, because she turned and their eyes met. And she must have read his mind, because before he could speak she said, "Ask me whatever you want, Jack. As long as you promise me one thing."

"Whatever you want, honey." Jack said, his tone gentle.

"Make those bastard's pay for what they did." She said. Her words had an edge to them that should have surprised the former operator, but after what she'd been through, they really didn't.

Jack nodded. "I intend to. Your English is very good."

She smiled. "Thank you. My mother taught me. She was British, and my father was Russian. But she taught me the American way of speaking, so that I wouldn't sound strange here." Then she looked away.

Jack was surprised that she trusted him like this, and mulled it over in his head. She watched him. "Sam told me I could, if that's what you're wondering."

"Sam told you what?"

"That I could trust you. He said that you lived by a code. 'Don't mess with my family, my friend's, or my money.' I think."

Jack and the others grinned. "Yeah, that's right."

The other's had gone to bed long ago, except Natalia, who'd been watching from the galley. She walked in and Mike turned to her. "Anya, this is my girlfriend, Natalia."

"Then you must be Mike." She said, and he nodded. "And that makes you Ken." She said, and Ken nodded.

"Are you hungry, sweetie?" Natalia asked, and as if on cue, Anya's stomach growled rather loudly.

Anya giggled. "I guess that means I am."

Natalia smiled in an effort to reassure the girl. "Well, come on, I'm sure we can find something in the kitchen." When Mike and Ken frowned disapprovingly, she said, "Oh, excuse me the galley. Everything changes on a boat, and these two would know. Mike and Kenny were Navy Seals."

"What about you, Jack?" the girl asked.

"I was in the army." Jack answered for the CSI.

Just as they were crossing the threshold, Anya stopped and turned to Jack. "What did you want to know?"

"Why did Sam say that doctor's hurt?"

Anya stopped, the color draining from her face. Natalia shot him a look that said _don't push it._ Jack shook his head quickly. "It's alright, you don't have to tell me."

Anya shook her head. "No, I need to start somewhere. When we were first taken, they sent us to a doctor. He gave us a physical, made sure that we didn't have any STD's and were health. He was one of them, and he preferred little boys."

Her monotone narration gave the battle hardened warriors chills. Between them, the three men thought they'd seen the worst of what humanity could do to one another, but this was a new low. Without another word, Anya turned and followed Natalia to the galley. Mike shot his girlfriend a look and saw tears in her eyes. He nodded, knowing exactly what she was feeling and finally understanding where's Jack's special brand of rage at seeing and hearing about Sam's abuse had come from.

Pavel, who'd listen to the entire exchange without a word, said. "You look like you could use a drink. Beer, or something stronger."

"Both." The three operators said in unison.

Pavel returned with a tray a few minutes later. In the center of the tray was a bottle of Jack Daniels' Wild Turkey, and four shot glasses. Next to that were two bottles of Corona Extra, and a Heineken. And three Cuban cigars. Jack's eyes widened.

"Please tell me those are Cuban?" Jack asked in a hopeful tone, pointing to the cigars.

Pavel shot him a glare. "What you take me for?"

Jack grinned and played along. "I don't know, Pavel. I figured you knew your stuff, but…"

"You yankee swine, if I did not think your woman would end my life, I would toss you overboard!" the big Russian growled.

"My woman!" Jack laughed. "Don't let Alexx hear you say that, or she might just kill us both."

Pavel laughed and held the lighter for all three men, before poring whiskey into the four shot glasses. He raised his own glass. "уловите их быстро, убейте их медленные." The four men's glasses clinked and they drank.

000

Natalia managed to find bread and cheese in the galley and, after asking Anya if she liked grilled cheese and being told yes, made a sandwich. The child ate slowly, savoring every bite. "I'm sorry it's not much." Natalia apologized.

"It's wonderful." Anya said with a smile. When she was finished, she yawned. "Where can I sleep?" Anya asked.

The girl seemed comfortable with her, but she didn't want to force herself on the child. But she also didn't want to force herself on the girl. Fortunately, Anya made it easy for her. "Could I stay with you?"

Natalia nodded, surprised that Anya trusted her. "Sure, honey." The two went to Natalia and Mike's stateroom, falling onto the bed. Minutes later, Anya was asleep, but Natalia lay wide awake, watching over her. The CSI promised herself that nothing would happen to this child as long as she was in her care.

000

After finishing his beer and cigar, Jack went to Alexx and Sam's state room. Apparently, according to Sam at least, it was his as well. He thought they were asleep, but when he laid down, he saw Alexx watching Sam sleep fitfully. Sam's right hand clung tightly to her shirt. When he felt Jack next to him, he whimpered and reached out, grabbing Jack's shirt. He clung to both of them for dear life. In the faint light of a half moon that came in the window, Jack could see tears in Alexx's eyes. He reached out took her hand, praying that she wouldn't pull away. To his surprised and absolute joy, she took his hand. He squeezed hers silently trying to communicate that he was here for the long haul, no matter what. He watched as Alexx placed her other hand and pointed at herself, placed the same hand over her heart and then pointed at him. He smiled and mouthed, 'I love you, too." And even though he was asleep, Sam smiled.

000

Translation – catch them fast, kill them slow


	35. Chp 34 Lifeand death

TBITC Chp. 34

Alexx woke up when she felt Jack roll off the bed, but she kept her eyes closed. She stayed like that, listening to him exercise, then shower, dress and grab something from his bag. _Probably a gun, doesn't that man ever go anywhere without a weapon._

"Ma…" Sam's small, fragile voice whimpered, bringing her back to the present.

"Hi, baby. Did you sleep ok?" she asked, smiling at him and kissing the two of his head. A small nod was his only response.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, and received another nodded.

"Ok, let's fix that then." She said, getting out of bed and picking him up. Sam immediately put his head on her shoulder, but then he started whimpering, and reaching for something. "What is it, honey? Tell mama what you want." She said, her tone soothing and patient. She looked in the direction Sam was pointing, and saw the pacifier that she'd bought for him a few days earlier. She picked up and showed it to him. "You want this baby?" she asked, and the look of uncertainty on Sam's face, like he thought if he responded yes she was going to beat him, broke her heart. "It's ok, baby, you can have it. Here, open up for mama." She said, and he opened his mouth. "Good job, sweetie." She praised as he sucked on the pacifier. "Ok, let's go get you some breakfast."

Alexx carried Sam to the galley and saw that everyone else was already up and about. If they noticed the pacifier, none of them said anything. Alexx saw that Jack was cleaning his rifle from the previous night's mission, along with Ken and Mike. Calleigh, Natalia and Anya were talking. Eric, Frank and Ryan seemed to be engaged in deep conversation as well. Horatio was talking to the elder Delko's. It seemed to Alexx that they were trying to give her and Sam their space, which was just fine with her. She opened the refrigerator and looked at what was inside. "Ok, baby, anything look good?" she asked, smiling at Sam.

"Ba!" Sam said, spitting out the pacifier, pointing at one of the bottles Alexx had prepared before leaving the previous night. She thought that Sam might regress, due to the emotional and physical trauma he'd suffered. Grabbing the bottle, she kissed his cheek. "I love you, angel." She told him, going back to bedroom.

In the bedroom, Alexx closed the door, then went to the bed sitting down and leaning against the head board. "Ok, baby, here we go." She said, smiling down at Sam, as she rubbed nipple across his lips and Sam opened his mouth to accept the bottle.

"Good baby!" Alexx praised brightly. As Sam drank, Alexx rocked him back and forth, softly humming a lullaby. Within minutes, Sam finished the bottle and was asleep, but Alexx didn't move. Instead, she enjoyed bonding with her son, praying that he knew he was loved and someone cared about him.

000

Jack watched Alexx and Sam go back to their stateroom after she got a bottle for him. He'd noticed the pacifier, but he could've cared less. If regression helped Sam heal, that was all he cared about. And he suspected that Alexx didn't mind giving Sam a little TLC. Suddenly craving a cigarette, Jack went to the upper deck. Several minutes later, Pavel followed him. Jack offered the man a cigarette, which he accepted. "Mess with the best, die like the rest. Was that your unit's motto?" Pavel asked, commenting on Jack's lighter, which had a scull wearing a green beret with crossed M16 assault rifles, and inscription, _Mess with the best, die like the rest, _above and below it.

"Unofficially," Jack said.

The two men smoked in silence for a while, and finally Pavel said. "You probably want to know what happened to Stetler."

Jack shrugged. "I figured you'd tell me when you were ready."

"I drowned him." Pavel said, and Jack could tell by the older man's tone that he wondered if Jack approved.

Jack mulled it over for a few minutes, and finally nodded his approval. Human's were naturally afraid of drowning and "That's what I would've done. Make sure Alexx doesn't find out."

"And if she asks what happened to him."

"Then tell her, but otherwise say nothing." Jack said. The Russian nodded. They smoked in silence for several minutes, when Pavel asked. "Do you want to head back?"

"Yeah, we're good. For now." But both men knew that the mission was far from over.

000

As the yacht returned to Miami, Anya became more and more nervous. Natalia picked up on this and asked her what was wrong. "What will happen to me?"

"When I told you could stay with me, I meant it." Natalia said, hugging the child. Anya looked at Mike, who'd stayed close by. "Will protect us?"

He smiled. "Of course, I will."

Anya felt tears in her eyes. "Thank you both."

Natalia hugged her again. "You're welcome, honey."

She suspected that in the coming days, as she felt more secure, Anya would tell them what happened to her. She also knew that like Jack in relation to Sam, Mike wouldn't rest until Anya was safe.

As the yacht made its way into Miami harbor, Jack, Mike, Ken and the rest of the team prepared to move 'the protectees' as Alexx, Sam and Anya were known from the boat to vehicles that Pavel had prepared. Instead of carrying their M4s, Jack and Mike opted to carry M249 and M60E3 heavy machine guns, respectively. Pavel also had some men on hand to augment the guard contingent.

When the yacht was secured in the harbor, they transferred everyone from the yacht to the vehicles without incident and moved out. Though Sam and Anya had been rescued, Clavo was still a threat so they were moving everyone to another safehouse. Everything was going smoothly, when Jack's radio suddenly came to life. The advance team to that was clearing their route radioed frantically. _"DOWNTOWN, THIS IS UPTOWN, WE ARE UNDER HEAVY FIRE, REPEAT HEAVY FIRE! RECOM…."_

"Uptown, say again? Roger, under heavy fire. Repeat last, you came in broken and stupid."

"….NOT…ROUTE COMP…."

As they were listening to the radio, the truck in front of them exploded. "REVERSE, REVERSE!" Jack yelled even as the driver was doing just that. Jack, who was in the front passenger seat, rolled down the window and leaned out, unloading the heavy machine gun in direction of their attackers. Suddenly, they were throne around as the van hit a wall in reverse doing 70mph. Jack's head slammed into the dashboard, leaving a huge gash in his forehead, but he ignored the pain. Forcing his door open, he knelt down and opened up on their attackers, who were closing.

"Mike, Ken! Bounding overwatch, get the civies outta here, I'll cover you!" Even as he fired, he turned and the other men nodded. He saw that Wolfe and Tripp weren't with them. That meant they'd been in the van in front of them that had exploded. Jack pushed the emotional pain aside and used it to fuel the rage he would need to get through this alive.

"Ready, GO!" Jack yelled.

Ken, Horatio and Eric moved out, with Calleigh, Gabriella, Alexx, Sam, Natalia, Anya, Valera and Chlorinda in the center and Meagan, Mike, Pavel bringing up the rear. Jack as they were out of range, Jack's gun abruptly fell silent. Mike and Ken turned and saw their worst fear, second only to being wounded themselves, realized. Jack lay bleeding on the pavement. Alexx started to run to him, but Ken and Horatio grabbed her. "Alexx, Alexx!" Ken yelled to get her attention. When she looked at him, he continued. "We'll get him. Stay here. Cover us." Meagan, Horatio, Pavel and Eric nodded.

The two former Seals ran to their fallen comrade, and while Mike covered them with his M60, Ken hoisted Jack into a fireman's carry and they moved to rejoin the group.

000

A/N: I didn't plan to kill anyone off, it just happened. I'm sorry if anyone is offended. I did plan for Jack get shot at some point. Hope it was good read.

Thanks,

Terry


	36. Chp 35 Worth the living, part 1

TBITC Chp. 35

Jack's chest hurt, and he bit back a scream of pain when Ken laid him on the cold concrete. He closed his eyes, but opened them again when he felt a hand on his chest. "Ho..how…bad?" he croaked, forcing his eyes to stay open, when he saw Megan kneeling next to him. He coughed, spitting up blood and turning his goatee a deeper red.

"Shh, don't talk. Help me get him up." She said. Horatio helped him sit up, and remove his shirt, tactical and bulletproof vests. She scowled, and Jack looked at her. "Wha…what?"

"Told you not to talk, now hush." Meghan said forcefully, yet Jack detected a gentleness in her tone. Glancing around, he noticed that Mike, Ken, Eric and Calleigh had formed a perimeter around the group. Jack bit back a scream when he felt Meghan press down on his lower abdomen. Sweat ran down his face as the pain subsided. His eyes closed and he forced them open again. "That's it, stay with me, son. Stay with me." Horatio said, propping Jack up. His tone was gentle, and Jack's mind flashed back to when he was a child and had nightmares for a year after his mother died.

"Jack…Jack…Jack!"

Jack could hear Meghan calling his name, but her voice sounded like it was a mile away, and everything slowly faded to black.

000

"…blood pressure dropping…pulse is weak…"

Jack felt himself being moved and his mind registered that he was on a stretcher. His eyes fluttered and he saw Meagan kneeling next to him. She saw him looking at her, and forced her mouth muscles upward. Taking his hand in hers, she said, "Squeeze my hand, Jack. Can you do that? Squeeze my hand."

He squeezed her hand, but just barely. He was exhausted…his mind screamed at him to just give up. He saw Jenny and Matt smiling down at him. A machine started humming, but darkness enveloped him once again.

"He's crashing! We're losing him!"

000

Horatio had watched the paramedics load Jack into an ambulance, and sent up a silent prayer that his son would survive. But it was more than that. Jack had to survive, not only for himself, but for Alexx and Sam, as well. Miraculously, Frank and Ryan had escaped the truck just before it exploded, and the worst injury between the two of them was Frank's concussion. The group was now in the ER waiting room of the hospital Jack had been taken to. Ironically, it was the same hospital that Sam had been taken to a few days earlier.

"Uncle H?" Horatio turned and looked down at Madison.

"What, sweetie?" He asked, gently.

"Jack's gonna be ok, right?" she asked, and Horatio could see tears in her eyes. He hugged her and sighed. The senior CSI had never lied to his niece, and he wasn't about to start now. "I don't know, honey. I hope so."

She nodded solemnly, seeming satisfied with the answer. Horatio turned and watched Alexx and Sam out of the corner of his eye. Sam seemed even more withdrawn than when they had found him, if that was possible. Alexx stood suddenly and went to the restroom. Mike followed her, catching her just before she went in.

"I need to clear it first, doc. SOP." He said. A week earlier, she would've found it odd, but now…

Alexx nodded, and Mike moved past her, his M-4 at the ready. Both he and Kenny left the heavy artillery in the vehicles, but kept their carbines, pistols and tactical vests. Fortunately, the room was empty and Mike came back a minute later. "All clear, doc."

"Thanks, Mike." She said. He nodded and took up station just outside the door. Neither he nor Kenny was going to let anything happen to Alexx or Sam, no matter what. They owed Jack that much.

000

Alexx was changing Sam, taking her time to be extra gentle and give him the love he needed. She prayed that Jack would be alright, and not just for his sake, but for Sam's as well. She'd been worried about Sam before, now she was practically crawling out of her skin. Sam had been distraught before, as she expected, given what he'd through. But now he was practically catatonic. As she was finishing, Sam started crying. She picked him up and was surprised when he wanted to be put down. She complied, but at the same time she was hurt. Sam went to the furthest corner of the room and curled into a ball, sobbing. And she couldn't take it anymore.

She went to him, but he turned away from her. "Baby, what's wrong? Tell mama…" she cooed, running her fingers through his hair. Alexx thought she knew what was causing Sam's pain, but she couldn't be sure. Sam said something, but he was so distraught she couldn't understand him.

"What, baby? Calm down and tell mama what's wrong." Alexx said gently. She was fighting her own emotional battle, but she set her own pain aside for the sake of the child she saw as her own. Sam turned to face her and this time, he reached out to her. She took him in her arms, rocking him and cooing in an effort to comfort him. They sat on the cold tile floor for a long time. When Sam had calmed some, Alexx tried again. "What's wrong, baby? Tell mama what hurts."

"Daddy's gonna…he's…gonna die…cause' a me, and…and you're not…not" Sam managed to get out, and this confession elicited a fresh round of tears. Everything clicked for Alexx in that second. Sam believed that Jack's shooting was his fault and that if Jack died, she wouldn't want him anymore.

"Oh, baby." Alexx said, her voice thick with emotion as she finally let her own tears fall. She waited until she could speak without crying herself, then she said. "Look at me, sweetie." She waited until Sam turned to face her. "I want you to listen to me. I love you. Your daddy loves you. When the bad people took you away, we were so, so sad. I cried, and so did your daddy 'cause we didn't keep you safe. Your daddy thought it was his fault that the bad people took you away, and I was mad at him, too."

Sam had calmed down and was listening to her. "You're not mad at him now?"

Alexx smiled and shook her head. "No, honey. You know what, I think I saw a vending machine in the waiting room. How about some candy, does that sound good?" Alexx asked, thinking that Sam needed some pampering after having thought that this was all his fault.

Sam brightened at the mention of sweets. "Ok, mama."

Alexx picked him up and silently prayed that Jack would be ok, for all their sakes.

000

When Jack opened his eyes, he expected to see off white ceiling tiles, and instead saw blue sky. That was his first clue that something was…he didn't know what. But it was different. He felt grass underneath him and sat up. "Daddy!"

Jack whirled around in surprise and saw his dead wife and child walking toward him. or rather, she was walking and the boy was running as fast as his little three year old legs could carry him. Jack barely had time sit before his son launch himself into his father's arms, and hugged the man with all the strength a three year old could muster.

"Hi, daddy! I misted you!" Matt said, hugging him.

"Hey, buddy." Jack said, his voice thick with emotion. Jack let go of his son and stood to greet his wife. They hugged and kissed each other hard. "I missed you." Jack whispered.

"I missed you, too. But they need you more." Said Jennifer

"Who?" Jack asked, truly confused.

"Sam…and Alexx." Jennifer said. "Look." She said, pointing down.

Jack looked down and saw himself lying on a hospital bed, surrounded by doctors and nurses. "What happened, other than me getting shot?" he asked.

"You've been clinically dead for ten minutes. The only reason they aren't calling it is because Meagan won't let them. But there's something else you need to see."

He felt the ground sinking away from him, and looked down. This time he saw Alexx and Sam in what looked like a bathroom. They were sitting on the floor, and it looked like Sam was crying. Jack felt his heart being squeezed at having yet again caused this child that he loved like his own to feel pain. "What happened, do they…" he started to ask, but Jennifer held up a hand, silencing him.

"Listen." She whispered.

"_Daddy's gonna…he's…gonna die…cause' a me, and…and you're not…not"_

The color drained from Jack's face. "Sam thinks this is his fault?" He asked, anger and incredulity in his voice.

"And he thinks Alexx won't want him anymore if you die."

Jack was silent for a longtime, before he said. "I love you." They hugged, and kissed again. Then Jack knelt down in front of his son. "Come 'ere, bud."

Matt came to him and hugged him as hard as he could. When he pulled away, Matt looked at his father and said, "I misted you, bu' Sam needs you mor dan I do."

Jack grinned. "How'd you get to be so smart?"

"I had good genes." Matt said, laughing.

"I love you, kid." Jack said, hugging him again. Then, just as suddenly as it had appeared, everything faded to black.

000

"Meagan, you have to call it." Dr. Mark Sherman said, his tone sympathetic.

A second later, Sherman felt cold metal against his forehead, and heard the _click _of a hammer being cocked. "I'm taking something from his playbook," Meagan said, nodding to Jack's lifeless form. "_You_ call it." she snapped.

Suddenly the heart monitors steady hum was broken by a steady beeping. "Well, look at that," Meagan said in a snide tone, a small smile on her face. "I guess he didn't want to leave just yet."

000


	37. Chp 36 Worth the living, part 2

A/N: I'm changing Alexx's age in this story. She's 42 in my universe and the reason will become apparent in this chapter.

TBITC Chp. 36

Emergency Room Chief Howard Long took particular interest in the case of one Jackson Caine, MDPD. Not because the man was a cop or even because he knew Jack's father, Horatio Caine, personally, but because the younger Caine had saved his life, long ago and far away.

Prior to coming to work for Miami General Hospital as their ER Chief, the fifty four year old had been a U.S. Army Special Forces Medic. Jack had been part of a class of 18 Delta's, the army's military occupational specialty for Special Forces Medics, that Long had trained. Then the two men fought together on the streets of Mogadishu, Somalia. Long had been wounded, badly, but Jack saved his life.

He'd never forgotten the gesture, especially when he'd walked his daughter down the isle and he'd held his grandchildren in his arms. Vowing that he would return the gesture and save his friend's life this time around, he left his office.

000

The team, including Ryan and Frank, sat in the waiting room, doing their best to be strong for Horatio, Alexx and Sam. The homicide detective and CSI told the doctors in no uncertain terms what they could do with their 'twenty four hour observation.'

Sam was sleeping in Alexx's lap. She'd given him a glass of milk spiked with a sleep aid. She felt guilty, both as a mother and a physician, but at the same time she knew there was no reason for both of them to lose sleep. Jack wouldn't want that, she knew. Alexx's mind was racing in a thousand different directions and she needed to quiet it somehow, because she knew if she didn't, she'd go crazy. "Calleigh, would you mind watching Sam for a minute?" Alexx whispered to the woman next to her, so as not to wake Sam or Gabriella, who was sleeping on Calleigh's lap.

"Sure, Alexx. Take all the time you need." Calleigh said gently.

Alexx smiled tiredly. "Thanks, baby."

With Sam taken care of, Alexx stood and went down the hall a short distance. She saw Ken following her, noting that he was staying far enough away to give her privacy, but remaining close enough to reach her if things went bad. She pulled her cell phone from her pocket and pressed one, speed dialing her father's home number.

What none of the team knew, not even Horatio, was the Alexx's father, Joseph 'Joe' Wood's had been a clandestine operative for the CIA for almost forty years, before retiring at age 65. Her father's job was one of the reasons Alexx had a hard time with Jack being who he was. A gravelly voice answered on the third ring. _"Hello"_

"Hi, daddy." Alexx said, forcing herself to sound cheerful. "Did I wake you?"

Joe laughed. _"No, baby." _he lied. _ "At my age, you don't sleep much anyway. How's work?" _

"Actually, that's what I'm calling about. Do you know a former Delta Force Captain named Jackson Caine?"

There was silence on Alvin's end of the phone for several seconds before he answered. _"Yes, baby, I know him. We worked together just before I retired, and several times before that. Why?" _He asked in worried tone. It wasn't that he didn't respect Jack, because he did and he liked him very much. Joe knew his daughter well enough to know that she wouldn't want to be with someone like Jack without a good reason. A very good reason.

He waited for a minute, listening to background noise of wherever his daughter was. He listened as she told him about the case, about Sam, about Jack, Sam attachment to her and she to him, Sam's kidnapping and the abuse he'd suffered, and Jack's shooting. Joe listened intently, his hatred for Clavo Cruz growing by the minute.

"You've worked with Jack, haven't you?" Alexx asked, in summation.

Joe knew it wasn't a question, so he didn't bother trying to deny it. Instead, he asked a question of his own. _"You want me to come down?" _

Alexx thought about it for a millisecond, and realized that her father and Jack had the skills needed to get out of this alive. "Would you, daddy?"

Joe smiled on his end of the phone. She sounded like the little girl he'd left all those years ago to serve his country. It was one of the reason's he'd related to Jack so well. He could understand the man's pain. _"I'll be there soon. Call you when I get in. I love you." _Joe said, and hung up the phone.

"Love you, too." Alexx said to the dial tone, and flipped her phone shut. Just as she was coming back to the waiting, she noticed that a doctor had been updating the group on Jack's condition.

"Alexx, this is Dr. Howard Long, Chief of Emergency Medicine here." Horatio said. Alexx could tell by the look on her friend's face that the news was grim.

"Pleased to meet you, Dr. Woods."

"And you as well, Dr. Long. Are you treating Jack personally?" she asked, her tone suggesting the surprise that a chief of emergency medicine would treat a patient.

Long nodded. "I served with Jack, and he saved my life. I'd like very much to return to favor."

"Where did you serve?" Alexx asked.

"7th Special Forces Group. I trained Jack when he went through 18 Delta school, and we served together in Mogadishu, Somalia. I was wounded and he kept me alive."

Despite the situation, Alexx smiled. The more she learned about the Jack, the more she loved him, despite what he was. "You trained him well."

Long shrugged nonchalantly. "It was more the selection process than my individual ability. Jack was one of those guys who was hell bent on getting his Green Beret."

"How…how is he?" Alexx asked.

"His right lung is collapsed. The same bullet that punctured his lung entered through his abdomen and grazed several vitals organs, before exiting." Long said. Alexx could tell he was trying for the clinical detachment that every medical professional was encouraged to master when dealing with victims families, but just barely. And she could understand that. Jack had saved both their lives and, as such, they cared about what happened to him. Not knowing what else to do, Alexx went back to where Sam was sleeping, took him in her arms and wept.

000

As soon as he got off the phone with his daughter, Joe Woods was on the move. Despite his being retired, forty plus years of training and experience as a clandestine operative didn't just vanish. He sat up in bed and pulled out his nightstand drawer, removing its contents. Inside was a Kimber Gold Match II stainless steel 1911 .45 caliber pistol, and two seven round magazines. He took a hard plastic case for the weapon from under the nightstand, then stood up. Going to his closet, he removed his 'go bag' which was always packed and tossed it on the bed. Then he showered, shaved and dressed in comfortable travel clothes. Lastly, he went to his desk and grabbed a set of Homeland Security Credentials, in order to allow him to carry his weapon anywhere without any legal hang ups.

Joe had remained 'ruggedly handsome', despite his job and age, but that was all he had left. Three of his six children wanted nothing to do with him, and his wife had died ten years earlier of breast cancer. In some strange, Freudian way, the war on terror had saved him from a decent into madness. The war, and killing the bastard who selfishly taken the lives of his grandchildren by getting behind the wheel of a car after he'd had one too many. But he shoved all that aside as he grabbed his bag and gun case, climbed in his truck, left the quiet retirement community in Tampa, and headed south to Miami.

000


	38. Chp 37 Needed

A/N: I changed Alexx's father's name to Joe and the previous chapter has been edited to reflect this change. The reason is that I can abbreviate his name and not confuse anyone. I figured calling him Al, short for Alvin, would be too confusing, even for me. Happy reading!

TBITC Chp. 38

A part of Alexx didn't know why she was moved to tears. After all it wasn't like Jack was her husband or lover. But she could no longer deny that she loved him. The strange thing was, she didn't know when it had started. She'd known within his first month at MDPD that Jack was attracted to her, but she couldn't she herself with him. He was her co-worker's son and that was just…too weird. But then everything with Sam happened and they'd both been thrown together.

True, Alexx had seen sides of Jack she wished she hadn't, but she'd also seen sides to him that allowed her believe there was a genuine human being under his tough 'kill 'em all and let God sort it out' façade. She'd understood why he was the way he was when he told her about his wife and child. It broke her heart, and she could understand why he was so dedicated to his career. The military had, in a way, saved him from a decent into madness, she believed. But this case had opened old wounds, for both of them.

She believed that Jack could change, if he truly wanted to. But she also believed that she couldn't totally remove the warrior part of him, and when she thought about, wasn't sure that she wanted to. She liked feeling protected, liked knowing that she was in love with someone who could take on anything that was thrown at him and survive.

"Alexx,"

Her head snatched up at hearing her name and she saw Dr. Long in front of her. Quickly wiping her eyes, she turned to look at him.

"We moved Jack to a private room. You can see him anytime you like." Long said.

She nodded, unable to speak. Jack was _alive_. Sam's father, the man she loved, was _alive_. She stood, with Sam still in her arms, and made her way to the elevator. Kenny, Mike, Meghan, Eric and Horatio, formed a defensive perimeter around Alexx, Sam, Calleigh, Gabriella, Natalia, Anya and Madsion. Frank and Ryan offered to wait in the emergency room in case Duke showed up. He'd been called away on a pressing legal matter and they deemed it safe for him to leave.

The only sound in the elevator was the loud _shick _sound of mental on mental as the two former Seals chambered their weapons. "Anything you wanna tell me, Ken?" Mike asked. He'd noticed his friend checking his weapon and followed his lead, thinking they were going to have company upstairs. "Every hospital in the states I've ever been to doesn't allow kids in the ICU, and the nurses can be pretty bitchy about it." Ken said, raising his eye brows in a 'you catch my drift' sort of way. Mike nodded and shrugged. He didn't relish the thought of shooting a civilian but he wasn't about to let them tell Sam he could see Jack.

When the elevator stopped, Ken took the lead and marched purposefully to the nurse's station. "Are you here for Jackson Caine?" the nurse behind the desk asked as they approached.

Ken nodded and smiled, trying for southern charm. "Yes, Ma'am. How'd you know?"

"Dr. Long called. You can go in one at a time, Mr. Caine's in room 840."

Ken smiled again. "Thanks, Ma'am."

When they reached Jack's room, Ken and Mike took up station on either side of the door, allowing everyone else to see Jack first, but remain protected at the same time. For them, this was like any other mission where a teammate had been wounded. Yes, their life was important but so was the mission, and right now that mission was protecting everyone close to them.

Horatio was the first to go in, followed closely by Meghan and Madison. He saw Jack laying there, tubes running out of him to machines that kept him alive and his mind flashed back to Amber, to Marisol. But then he stopped himself.

_No, that's not this. Jack will survive._ He walked over to the bed and leaned down next to his son's head, being careful to avoid disconnecting any wires. Taking Jack's hand, he began to speak. "Jack, I have a confession to make. I was afraid of what you did. Your career choice frightened me, mostly because I didn't want to think that your mother and I brought a killer into this world." Horatio felt his throat tightened and stopped. After a minute, he regained control and continued. "But your more than that, I've seen it. You've spent your entire adult life hunting the sadists and general all around bastards that fill our world, and I guess what I'm trying to say is that you're a good person, I'm proud of you and…we need you." Horatio finished and turned to his niece and girlfriend.

Madison stepped forward and stood on tiptoe next to Jack's head. "You better wake up soon. We miss you, but Dr. Alexx and Sam miss you the mostest." She said, with all the seriousness a six-year-old could muster. Then she turned and smiled at her uncle.

"Do you think he heard me, uncle H?"

Horatio smiled through tears. "I know he did, honey."

Meghan stepped forward next and leaned in close. "The kid's right, Captain."

The trio stepped out, and Alexx stepped forward, holding Sam. Sam buried his face in Alexx's neck and she rubbed his back and murmured soothing words. What she saw didn't seem real, it didn't make sense…

Here was a man that she had seen do things that most other men would touch with a ten foot poll, a man she now knew that she loved, lying in a hospital bed clinging to life…

All because of a child molesting bastard.

Finally finding her voice, Alexx said. "Jack, baby, we love you and we're here for you. You just…" Alexx stopped, her voice catching in her throat. She forced herself not to break down and continued. "…Just get better and come back to us."

Lean turned to Jack and through tears, said, "I'm sowwy you got hurted, daddy. Please don't be mad at me."

"Oh, baby." Alexx said, rocking him in her arms as they grieved for the man they both loved. The only other sound in the room was that of the monitors and machines keeping Jack alive.


	39. Chp 38 Awakening

TBITC Chp. 38

Jack's head swam and his vision blurred when he was able to force his eyes open. But he quickly closed them because the light hurt too much. Forcing his eyes open again, Jack ignored the pain. He turned his head as much as the pain would allow before forcing him to stop moving. Though his vision was foggy, he could see someone standing in the corner of the room. "Wha…where…where…" He croaked, forcing the words out through his dry throat.

The figure approached, looked down at him and smiled. "You had us worried, Captain." She said, but then her face turned serious when she saw the pained expression on Jack's face.

"Jack…"

He shook his head, the pained expression remaining, but slowly turning to one of shock. "Jenny…oh God…oh God, I'm so sorry."

Suddenly, the monitors around him beeped and wailed urgently as nurses rushed into the room in an attempt to calm the distressed man. Meghan, for her part, wanted to melt into the floor. She'd offered to sit with Jack while everyone else went to eat.

"Ms. Reynolds?"

Meghan turned and looked at the nurse who'd spoken. She'd stepped out of the room to give them space to work. "Yes?"

"We sedated Mr. Caine. He was asking for someone named Jenny. Is that his wife?"

Meghan schooled her features, forcing an impassive expression on her face, while inside she was reeling. "She was."

The nurse nodded in understanding and walked away without another word. Ten minutes later Horatio and the team arrived. Meghan saw Dr. Long talking to Horatio, presumably telling him what happened. She shot daggers at her lover. How could the man, who professed to love her, not tell her that she looked that his deceased daughter-in-law? It probably wouldn't have bothered her, except it had put Jack in distress. Knowing that she didn't want to face him now, like this, she turned and walked away.

000

Joe Wood's flashed his DHS credentials and was directed to the ICU waiting room. He'd taken his time on the drive and arrived three hours after leaving his house. He found Horatio and Alexx sitting with Sam. The rest of the team, including Meghan and Madison had opted to go to another safe house and sleep. There backs were to him and he cleared his throat to get their attention. Alexx turned first and stood with Sam still in her arms. "Hi, daddy," she said with a smile, "thanks for coming."

"Anytime, baby." Joe said, hugging her. Sam watched him warily. Horatio stayed off to the side, letting Alexx introduce Sam to her father.

"Sam, this is my dad, Joe. Can you say hi, baby?"

After a minute, Sam grinned and said, "Hi!"

Joe grinned. "Hi, Sam. It's nice to meet you." The big man said. At 67, Joe was still an intimidating 6'6" and 230lbs., Joe could be intimidating. But Alexx had also seen his gentle side when her children were alive. And that helped her, because if her father could compartmentalize his personality, so could Jack and their relationship would work. But the question was, would he do it?

But before Alexx could explore the issue further, she saw Dr. Long coming toward them. "Jack's awake. And he's asking for Alexx."

000

Alexx walked into Jack's room, forcing herself to ignore the fact that he looked like death warmed over. But she failed, because Jack grinned at her and said weakly. "What? Do I look that bad?"

She quickly shook her head. "No, no, baby. You look good."

"Liar. You'd never make working for Christians in Action?"

Alexx's eyes shot up. "Where?"

"He mean's the CIA, Alexx. Central Intelligence Agency/ Christians in Action. CIA." Joe said, with Sam in tow, eating a bag of M&M's. Five minutes and one trip to the vending machine, and they were now friends for life.

Joe brow furrowed. "Wait. I know that voice, but it can't possibility be who I think it is because that guy's in a nursing home." Jack said, grinning as Joe walked into the room.

"Bite me, pincushion." Joe said, shooting the former soldier a glare. "Did he tell you that was his codename?"

Alexx shook her head and laughed. "You're serious? Pincushion?"

"Yeah, he kept getting shot, so we called him pincushion." Joe said.

Horatio had been listening from the door and shook his head. "Maybe you should ask for more morphine, son."

"_Waj ab zibik._" Jack spat at the two men, wishing them both infections in very private places.

Joe's eyebrows shot up. Like Jack, he spoke fluent Arabic. "And quite the mouth on him too."

"Try this. You, you." Jack said, pointing at Joe and his father. "Out."

"What about us?" Sam asked, referring to himself and Alexx. "Can we stay?"

"You better stay." Jack said, with a grin.

"Wasn't like we were going anywhere else, baby." Alexx said, smiling at Jack and kissing his cheek. Sam grinned at them.

Jack looked at Alexx. "You think he knows something we don't?"


	40. Chp 39 New Job and New Hardware

Chp. 39

Jack had been in the hospital for five days, and surprisingly, no one had threatened Alexx, Sam or any of the team. Alexx volunteered to go to Jack's apartment and get him some things, more in hopes that she could gain insight into the man, than to actually provide him with clothes. Sam at Horatio's and Meghan's , to give Alexx a break. Joe noted the pained expression on his daughter's face when they arrived at the former soldier's apartment.

"What's wrong?"

Alexx shrugged. "Seems kind of…lonely, I guess."

Joe nodded as they walked up the stairs to the second floor and found the apartment. "Jack was never one to need people to lean on." Joe said, as they entered.

Alexx turned and fixed her father with a hard stare. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe, you saw what he wanted you to see?"

"Alexx, the man's a trained operater, with seventeen years experience with three elite units."

"Meaning?"

In reponse, Joe nodded to the living room wall. Alexx turned and noted the pictures covering the wall. They were mostly of a group men and she could pick out Jack easily, even with a beard and sunglasses, which he wore in all the photos. She assumed that the men with him were his former teammates, and Ken and Mike were in a few of the shots as well. She could see Jack age in the photos as well, from a young man full of promise with a brand new Ranger Tab, ready to take on the world. Then he matured into an experienced Special Forces and Delta Operator. Then she could see a change in him in certain pictures, and she surmised these were taken around the time Jack's wife and son were murdered. She also knew that this wall wasn't about bragging or proving something. Jack didn't need that. No, this was about preserving the only life he knew. In that moment Alexx knew she could never fully purge that part of him, and in truth wasn't sure she wanted to. Because in the midst of the war, death and killing that was a part of his life, was a large portrait of his family, and Alexx understood that was what he valued most.

000

Jack was annoyed. He wanted to get out of the hospital and get back to hunting down Clavo and whoever else had been involved in the pedophile ring that Sam and Anya were caught up in. He'd just finished breakfast when a man arrived in his room, dressed in a nondescript blue suit, white shirt and light blue tie. The guy had that lean athletic quality borne out of a lifetime in Special Operations Warfare. Jack knew because he had it himself. "Help you?" He asked, when his visitor didn't introduce himself.

"Captain Jackson Caine, U.S. Army SFOD-D?"

Jack didn't answer for a minute, then finally said, "That's sufficiently off putting. You IAB? Oh, no let me guess, Military Police." AIB had come calling three days into Jack's hospital stay when it was clear he would die, and they informed him in no uncertain terms that he was in real trouble. The bastards had even taken his weapons.

The man stepped forward and extended his hand. "My apologies, Captain. Jeff Duncan, SITU."

"SITU?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrows. During his time as a Green Beret and Delta operators, Jack had worked with a lot of federal agencies, foreign and domestic, but he'd never heard of SITU.

"Special Investigations and Tactics Unit." Duncan said. "Officially, we coordinate local, state and federal law enforcement agencies under a central umbrella, allowing our agencies to gel and work together with less bureaucratic red tape." Duncan supplied.

Jack noted the man's use of the word _officially. _"And _unofficially_?"

Duncan nodded. His hunch had been right. Jackson Caine was exactly the kind of man SITU needed to succeed. "Unofficially, you do the same things you did with Special Forces and Delta." Duncan said.

The two men were silent as Jack considered what he was being offered. Finally, Jack looked at his visitor. "I have a request."

"Name it."

"I want to hunt down Clavo Cruz and put him six feet under."

The SITU agent smiled. "We thought you might."

Jack nodded. "Alright then. Where do I sign?"

000

Another week passed before Jack was deemed well enough to be discharged. His father had insisted that he move in with him to convalesce, and when Meghan had sided with Horatio as well, Jack had consented. Two days after his release from the hospital, Pavel Delko brought him a get well present.

Jack eyed the hard gun case and looked at the other man. "Pavel, you didn't have to do this."

"I know, but it made my blood boil that in a country where a man would sacrifice so much, the authorities could still take away his weapons." He said, placing the case face down in front of Jack on the coffee table. After checking to make sure Sam and Madison were nowhere close by, Jack flipped the clasps and opened the case, his jaw dropping to the floor at what was inside. His Wilson Combat 1911 had been replaced with a full size Kimber Tactical Law Enforcement/Rail Light II .45 caliber pistol, and a PRO version of the same weapon, the only difference being it was slightly smaller and better suited for concealed carry. His Wilson Combat M4 had been replaced with a Rock River Arms M4, complete with a quad rail system and plenty of bells and whistles. Not only would Jack get the job done, but he'd look good doing it.

Jack looked at Pavel, and smiled. "Thanks, Pavel."

The Russian nodded. "Just find that walking abomination and make him suffer for what he has done."

Jack nodded, his face hardening. "He's a dead man walking, guaranteed."


	41. Chp 40 Proposal

Chp. 40

Jack had been convalescing at his father's house for a month, and he was growing stronger by the day. He was back to his regular exercise regiment and he'd received regular updates on Clavo's movements. Mike and Kenny had also joined SITU and, along with Jack, their first assignment had been to terminate Clavo. Alexx and Sam had visited Jack frequently, and it wasn't lost on the former soldier that Alexx didn't approve of his new job or the fact that he couldn't give up his old life. He'd wanted to give her space and time to digest everything, so he waited for her to come to him.

Finally, she had one evening when they were walking on the beach.

"Jack, where do you see us?"

He grinned at her and played dumb. "What'd you mean?"

"I mean," she said, scowling at his feigned ignorance, "are you happy with me?"

Jack's face darkened with concern, he stopped, gently taking her face in his hands. "I haven't been this happy since before Jenny and Matt died. You and Sam have given me my life back."

"And SITU?"

Jack nodded. It was a fair question. "Babe, they came to me. I saw it as a chance to serve my country and my community, doing what I was trained to do. I promise that I won't take unnecessary risks, and that I'll come home to you and our children every night. If you'll have me, that is."

Alexx smiled and playfully slapped his arm. "Of course I'll have you."

Then it dawned on her that he'd said _children, _not _child._ "Jack, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

He nodded, got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box from his pocket. "Remember when you said you were willing to explore a more than platonic relationship?" he asked, and she nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Alexx, you've given me a new reason to get out of bed in the morning, a reason to _live, _instead of just _existing_. And I can't stand to be away from you any longer. Alexx Woods, will you marry me?"

Tears of happiness streaming down her face, Alexx could only nod. She watched as Jack placed a simple, yet elegant ring on her finger. When he stood, she pulled him to her and kissed him deeply. "So, is that a yes?" he asked, grinning.

Alexx smiled through her tears and whipping her eyes, said, "Jack, you're an idiot."

He nodded and put his arm around her, pulling Alexx to him. "Yeah, but you love me, right?"

"Always."

As they walked back to the house, Alexx asked another question Jack had been expecting. "Are you still going after Clavo?"

She was surprised when his answer didn't come immediately, but she waited. Finally, he said. "Only if you want me to."

Alexx was surprised at this and immediately understood that Jack would do whatever she asked. She'd thought about what she would do for a longtime and finally said, "I want him out of our lives, but I don't want him to just die. I want him to wake up every day and know that he's paying for what he did to Sam and Anya."

"You want him in prison?" Jack asked and she nodded. Jack hadn't thought of that. And when he did the thought of Clavo truly suffering for what he did by losing his freedom, made him smile.

Jack smiled and said, "I think that can be arranged."


	42. Chp 41 Complications

TBITC Chp. 41

Alexx had just finished an autopsy and was walking back to her office, when a man approached her and before her mind could form the words 'process server', he said. "Dr. Alexx Woods?"

She nodded meekly, a knot forming in her stomach. "Yes?"

"You've been served." The man said curtly, handing her an envelope and walking away before her brain could form a response. When she looked up and saw he was gone, she continued walking to her office, forcing herself not to look at the envelope because she feared what she would fine inside it. But then she calmed herself. _It's probably just a subpoena, _she thought.

When she reached her office, she sat her desk and typed up a report on the autopsy while her thoughts were still fresh in her mind, thus allowing herself to ignore the envelope. When she finished the report, she decided to she couldn't put it off any longer. She had to know if this was the thing she feared for a long time. If fact, she feared it every time she was with Sam. Forcing herself to concentrate, Alexx opened the envelope, pulled out the letter and began reading. By the end of the first sentence, she was shaking her head. By the end of the first paragraph, her hand was covering her mouth. By the end of the second, tears were forming in hers eyes and by the time she reached the bottom of the page, they were flowing freely down her face and she made no effort to stop them. Because her worst fear had been realized.

Someone wanted to take her baby.

000

Two things had kept Jack alive during his military and law enforcement careers. They were instinct and training. He'd always listened to the little voice inside his head that told him when it would be a good idea to do certain things. And now it was telling him to go check on his fiancée. So, with growing trepidation, Jack left the SITU squadroom and went to Alexx's office. Something told he would find her there. The door was shut, but he didn't bother knocking, he just went in. Alexx sitting behind her desk, and Jack tell right away that she was upset, from the mascara lines running down her face and the way her head was shaking. She didn't even seem to notice that he was in the room with her. "Alexx? Baby, it's Jack."

He felt awkward announcing himself, but he didn't want to startle her. Alexx looked up at, but she seemed to look right through him. Rather than trying to speak, she handed him the letter and waited for him to explode. She watched as he expression got more angry by the minute and he too shook his head, but not from shock. No, it was from resolve. Jack looked at her and held up the offending notice.

"This," Jack said as he stepped around the desk and took her in arms. "Isn't going to happen."

000

Thirty minutes later, Jack was sitting in Duke's office, forming a battle plan. He knew what he _wanted_ to do. It involved men in black suits, automatic weapons and gasoline. But he had no illusions. That wouldn't help Alexx or Sam. Maybe if he'd found the woman before she'd discovered Sam, his plan would've worked but now….

Now he had to do things legally and above board, and that just wasn't any fun at all. "So, what's the plan, Duke?"

"The plan, Jack, is you let me work my magic and you stay away from this woman."

Jack looked hurt. "I wasn't gonna do anything!" He protested.

The Louisiana lawyer chuckled. "Of course you weren't. I bet when you found out, your first instinct was to go to Pavel, get a clean weapon and take care of this woman. Am I right?" Duke asked with a raised eyebrow.

Jack didn't respond for a minute, then shrugged and glared at his friend. "Ok, fine. Yes, that was my first thought."

"And what stopped you?"

"I didn't know until_ after_ Alexx had already been subpoena'd. There were records, a paper trail."

"And lemme guess. You don't really care whether or not you fry for murder, but you do care what happens to Alexx and that little boy, am I right?" Kenwall asked, and Jack nodded.

"Well, as it so happens, Alexx retained my to represent her at the custody hearing for young Samuel and I've employed her father as P.I., of sorts."

"Meaning?" Jack asked, pretty sure where the conversation was going, but not entirely.

"Meaning, he's followed, staked out and otherwise watched, one Janet Monroe for the last month."

Now Jack _was_ confused. Alexx had only been subpoena'd today, how could Kenwall and Joe have known about this for a month. And they hadn't told him.

The lawyer held up his hand in a placating gesture as he watched realization darken Jack's features. "Trust me. Joe said the same thing a month ago. Started talking about MP-5's and C4 and how that bitch is gonna be fish food, yada yada. But I explained to him what I'm sure you've already realized, that if this got back to Alexx, we'd all be…what is you special ops boys call it?"

"FUBAR." Jack supplied and Duke nodded.

"Yeah, that."

"I'm guessing he found something. Otherwise you wouldn't have said anything."

The attorney nodded. "Indeed I did. She's hooker, sold her two year old son to pay for her heroine addiction."

Jack scowled and his hand moved to the butt of his shoulder holstered 1911. "Easy, Killer." Kenwall said. "Don't you wanna know who she sold him to?"

Jack didn't say anything, instead waiting for Duke to speak. "She sold him to Clavo. And now, all of a sudden two years later, she's a Baracan citizen, clean and sober, and she wants her kid back."

Jack's eyes widened as everything suddenly fell into place. "That how Clavo's going to get Sam back."

Duke nodded, sadly. "Yeah, it is."

000

FUBAR: Fowled Up Beyond All Repair


	43. Chp 42 Hard Choices

TBITC Chp. 42

After leaving Kenwall's office, Jack drove to his apartment. Once there, he went to his bedroom, stripped off his suit, and went into the bathroom. Placing his 1911 on top of the commode, he turned on the showered and stepped in, letting the water wash over him. He closed his eyes and thought about where everything was headed based on this new development.

As much as he wanted Clavo to suffer for what he had done, he knew that if the bastard was willing to go to such lengths as to have to child's own mother get custody of him just so he could get the boy back, then the man would never stop. Until he was dead.

As Jack lathered his body and hair, he thought about what this new plan would take. He knew that Mike, Kenny and Joe would be on board. Mike had told him a few days' earlier that Anya was having nightmares at least twice a week, probably more. Slowly, Natalia had been able to ascertain what had been done to the girl that she now saw as a daughter. When Mike recounted what his girlfriend had told him, Jack could feel the rage coming off the former Navy Seal in waves. And he understood it, because he felt it as well.

As much as he hated to disappoint Alexx, this was the only option. He turned the shower off and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He heard his cellphone's vibration reverberating against the wood of his dresser, and quickly padded over, grabbing it.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Jack. I got bad news, brother."_ Frank Tripp's voice said in a somber tone on the other end of the phone. SITU and robbery/homicide divisions had merged and Jack had been partnered with Tripp. He liked the arrangement because he figured Tripp could bring him up to speed on police procedure and he was a good man, someone Jack respected.

"Lemme guess. A body?"

"_Yeah, but it's worse than that. The body's been i.d'd. as Janet Monroe."_

Jack's hand tightened around the phone. This development wasn't what he wanted to hear. "Ok, give me the address."

After receiving the address and disconnecting the call, Jack dress in beige chinos and a light blue polo shirt and dark brown dress shoes. Instead of carrying his full size .45, he went to his biometric gun safe and opened it, selecting a Springfield Armory Champion Operator compact 1911. The Kimber's Pavel had given him had some issues, so he'd switched to Springfield Operators, a full size and the champion he was now carrying. Threading the belt through the nylon holster and magazine pouches, Jack checked himself in the mirror. Satisfied everything was where it should be, Jack grabbed his keys and wallet and left his apartment.

He quickly found his new car, a silver 2009 Dodge Charger. Though he'd liked his mustang, it wasn't an ideal family car. But he still wanted to have horsepower if necessary. So, he'd sold the Mustang to a collector and purchased the Charger. But part of the reason he'd done it, the part he'd never admit to anyone, was to show Alexx that he was serious about wanting to start a family with her and Sam.

He pulled up next to the coroner's van, put the car in park and got out. He meandered through the maze of police vehicles and ducked under the yellow tape, flashing his badge to the uniform on duty. He found his partner, and his father standing over the body. The night M.E., was processing the victim. No words were exchanged, because they didn't need to say anything.

He refused to acknowledge her name, because doing so would make her human and Jack refused to humanize anyone who would sell their child, their flesh and blood to a pehophile just to support a drug habit. He had to give the woman some credit. The gunshot wound to her head appeared to be self inflicted. "Agent Caine?" the M.E., asked, bringing Jack out of his revelry. Jack looked at the man and saw he was holding a folded sheet of notebook paper in his gloved hand. He took it, read it quickly, then swore. Frank and Horatio turned, 'What?' expressions on both their faces. Instead of handing them the note, Jack said. "She knew that Clavo would take Sam from her once she got custody, and she wasn't going to risk that. She said that she wanted to do one decent thing for her son, and that she wants Clavo dead." He summarized.

The three men stepped away from the body and crossed the yellow tape, getting as far away from the scene as possible. Once they were out of earshot, Jack turned and said, "HQ, one hour. If you're not there, I'll understand."

Without waiting for a response, Jack turned and walked to his car. He got in and pulled out his phone, typing a simple text. He hesitated, his finger poised over the 'send' button. He knew that once it was sent, there would be no turning back and it might cost him everything he held dear. But then he thought about everything Sam and Anya had suffered. Everything Alexx had suffered. Thought about when he found them in that filthy, disgusting room. And in that moment, he knew he had no choice. He punched 'send', put the car in reverse and back out. As he drove away, a smile crept to his lips, and he couldn't help thinking that this was going to be fun.

000


End file.
